Summoned
by strongeandkind634them
Summary: Eostia, a world that is fated to be doomed with a meaningless future and along with their rulers. But the action of one can really make a difference. This very action will drag a boy name Ichigo Kurosaki to venture with uncertainty.
1. Chapter 1

**Strong (Boy): Hey guys, guess we finally put this promise of a crossover for too long, sorry about that. **

**Kind (Girl): This is really uncomfortable looking around the world of this 'Kuroinu' it's tough but I'll try to do my best with my cousin here to write this fanfic.**

**Warning: We have very limited information about Kuroinu as we haven't played the game to know about the land, the era's condition and other stuff. Please bear in mind that our English isn't the best or adequate and that we're only writing fan fiction to satisfy our own hunger for a good story. Because if no one has something you like to read, write it yourself, that's how we think.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach or Kuroinu.**

**Chapter-1**

* * *

***Bam**!*

***Bam**!*

***Bam**!*

High above the world of Eostia, invisible to the eyes of the living stood a land for the care takers of the world. Here lies many extraordinary and beautiful things own by the celestial beings from the ever glowing light that envelops the land to the structure of magnificent statues of the beings but among them stood above all, it was a statue of a goddess with beautiful features; a gown that emphasize her bodily curves, a calm face that shows great leadership and a small crown on her head to be recognized by the other beings of her supremacy.

And inside one of the many buildings, a large and long table placed with many gods and goddess occupying the seats around it but one larger among the seats stayed unoccupied.

***Bam!***

***Bam!***

"_**Why must thy wait**_!?" A young goddess stood up angrily while slamming her palm on the table as her seat was located beside the large unoccupied seat.

"_**Thou all saw the prophecy foretold! The danger thy sister will face! Tis not right!**_"

Her beautiful long night blue hair sways with her eyes sharpen indicating her anger. Her skin tone changes from the light color of the night to a deep darkness for she was angry at the indecisiveness of the council around her.

"_**ENOUGH**_!" Among the gods the oldest stood, an elderly looking man with long grey hair glaring at the young goddess.

"_**Thy,**_ _**will not**_!" The goddess wasn't tall as the other as she could be describe as a beautiful yet younger that the others but it did not stop her as she glare back.

"_**If thou all will not act, thy will act for thy sister, thou supreme goddess!**_"

"_**No, you will not Goddess Luna!**_"

"_**Any action without the council's consent is passed as a violation of our land's rules!**_"

"…." The young goddess watched the old god glaring her to stop her actions but she was known to listen to only one person and that person was in danger while the others did not act which anger her.

***SLAM**!*

Leaving the room, the young goddess had other needs to attend and scoff at the other beings for not willing to even act for their queen, her sister.

"_**Thy will save thy sister Celestia**_…" The young goddess Luna now with greater resolves heads to a place long forbid by the council of god and goddess with one goal.

"….." The gods and goddess back in the room were still in the mist of trying to decide on a decision to alter the prophecy of not only he unbalance of power in the world of Eostia but also their demise of dark future.

None of them thought of the idea of the young goddess Luna to act any rebellious action.

"_**How long will this go? How will this be stop Elder god?**_"

"_**I do not know but her highness is not here anymore and we have to resolve on the matter before anything escalates**_."

"_**Her highness, Goddess Celestia, benevolent and wise but her heart was too soft that she did something no celestial dare to do. This action of hers only delayed the coming darknes**_s."

"_**Yes, such a foolish decision for her highness**_."

***thump**!* the god that had just insulted their absent great leader was now slam on the table by the Elder god who was in rage.

"_**Thread your next words lightly god of war, you should carefully remember the reason her highness became the only being to ever rule us all**_." Despite his indecisiveness to help their queen who was in danger, the Elder god had much respect for her as most of the celestial beings did.

"…." The god of war understands his power was no match for the Elder god but he was still brimming with anger for being humiliated among the other god's eyes.

"_**If all this has nothing to a result, the meeting en-!**_"

"**!?**"

Before the elder god could finish his words, a loud tremor shook the very land and the eyes of the god and goddess widen at the huge light beam shooting up from the restricted zone of their land.

Many of them run to the balcony of the hall and panic at the use of a forbidden tool that had been sealed by the older gods and goddess.

"….." The beam did not hurt the land but was indeed doing something that caused the older gods and goddess to be wary in fright.

"_**The goddess Luna…**_" The Elder god had a thought before he immediately knew who had started such a great action.

"…." They were still indecisive beings as they did only gave out words and not suggestions.

"_**Enough, apart from the young gods and goddess follow me to the forbidden chambers!**_" The Elder god felt it may have been too late but he was not going to let another dangerous action be done so simply.

And one by one, the older beings disappeared and teleported to the location where the forbidden chambers was kept with great stride.

* * *

**Forbidden Chambers**

Within one of the many halls of the forbidden chambers, and on a short pedestal one young goddess could be seen kneeling down on both legs. When her request for lending assistance to her sister in the mortal realm was not forward she had another plan but such a plan was risky and she could only do so much.

She did the only thing she knew, pray on the pedestal that stood before a large round elevated crystal slab big enough for a group of people to stand on.

In this very chamber the young goddess only hope for her sister's salvation could be attain. As this chamber held both dimensional and celestial powers which are very powerful elements that could distorted space. The chamber also came with the title 'Summoners hall'.

The chamber lies upon the highest tower on the celestial land as the chamber gazes through the very night upon the lingering stars.

No one except the goddess Celestia knew of its origin.

Power dwells in this chamber with the sole purpose to summon powerful beings from the unknown and this young goddess had the goal of summoning one to aid her sister in the mortal realm.

Though because of its past records of errors, it was locked away until today when a being lost of any other options now came to make the ultimate risk.

The risk of imprisonment by the other celestials for her actions and the risk of her life energy being used to maintain the power held in the summoning ruins.

"*huff*" The young goddess Luna held both hands trying to calm herself for the hard and painful path she was about to take.

"…." Focusing her senses to the platform where she was going to summon, Luna mind was strong and her vision of the hero she wished to appear was slowly getting visible in her mind.

Closing her eyes, the young goddess then pronounces her words of desire.

"_**Thy ask thee to heed my call**_…."

Speck of lights started to emerge from the ruin pillars surrounding the crystal platform where the hero was to be summoned.

"_**A simple wish but thus a powerful desire**_…."

Her tone changed from normal to a powerful tone worthy for her stature of a goddess.

"_**Listen to thy… whom indeed pleads for this wish**_…"

And finally a great tremor shaken the land before stopping until a huge magnificent white beam like pillar shoots out from the crystal platform only to pierce the world above.

"_**Thy beseech thee of a hero**_…"

Something vividly started to be shown on the pillar of light. The shadow of a human being started to shape.

"_**A hero who fights for the just**_…"

The shape shirks until it shapes into a young boy with orange hair fending off wandering souls from two little girls hiding behind his back.

"_**A hero that holds great strength**_…"

The young boy turned into a teen holding a large blade with one hand fending off a numerous and powerful foes stronger than himself.

"_**And one that knows what true strength lies on**_… _**For this world has in need of such**_…"

The same teen appeared looking older and now fighting a powerful being bare feet after growing a bit more mature.

"….." The Goddess opens her eyes and gaze at the young man fighting a white being with long brown hair who at the same time was more powerful than she could imagine a godly being to be.

Her interest peek at the mere orange hair mortal fighting something close to a transcendent god, she could tell the hero was fighting something older, powerful yet she saw he was not taking a step back.

"_**And in exchange**_…" The young goddess pulls back both hands and legs to her chest while slowly floating.

"_**Thy will give thee thy life force, thy precious life of a celestial**_…"

***!* **

The deal was made and a powerful shockwave burst from the light pillar as it slowly wither down back to the crystal platform.

"…" The young goddess stood back down, waiting for the results of her summon.

*BAM!*

The gate that led to the chamber was suddenly open with numerous stride of steps the goddess knew coming.

"_**GODDESS LUNA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE**_!?" The Elder god and the other celestial beings enters the scene enrage at the summoning long over as they glance between the young goddess and the descending pillar light coming down.

"….." The goddess stares at them with no regrets. Her resolve to stop a terrible future that will befall onto her older sister was enough to make the great sacrifice.

"_**Answer me Goddess Luna!? What words do you have for this atrocity!?**_" The Elder god was not too please as he glares at the young goddess he thought value the rules of their land to a great extend.

"….."

Seeing no answer or any tremor of guilt from the young goddess, the Elder god shouts once more, "_**Why sacrifice your life?! You are a goddess, you should not waste it so willingly!**_"

"_**Thy have enough of thou's blubbering words! Thy stand on this to protect what is important and thou will not stand in thy way!**_"

"…." Luna did not care for their great anger on her as she hadn't done anything she will regret. Though, she did felt sad that she won't be able to see her sister again when the hero she summoned will saved their world in the future.

"_**The fate of Eostia has change!**_"

The goddess declared loudly while the enrage gods and goddesses took steps to warp her and the light that was taking the form of the hero summoned with their numerous god like chains for imprisonment.

*!*

Before the chains could fully warp around the changing light, the goddess used the last of her powers and made it vanished but so as she did the Elder god too shot out something to the light before it completely vanishing from their lands to the mortal realm.

* * *

**And done!**

**We're gonna put down this clearly, the harem will developed on its own but on no circumstances will we put Celestia in it. Sorry for putting it this way but we believe she has a greater role that just doesn't fit with being a girl in the harem but it doesn't mean feelings will not develop. And also Claudia too won't be in it since she's already married to the lanky guy who seemed like a good fella.**

**This is took a while since the hardest part of a story for us is the beginning and the end. Hope you'll enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Strong (Boy): Thanks for giving out your reviews about the fanfic. But you guys have to know that I read and watch the VN alone not with my cousin. It was scaring but I finish chapter 1 'though I only got a few good references from it' I only made her watch the anime, that was a dumb thing to do too.**

**Kind (Girl): Thanks for looking out for me guys but I already promise my cousin to help him with this fanfic too. Beside, after watching the anime version, I literally want to throw down some feminine wrath on this crossover.**

**Strong (Boy): I promise her to help with the fanfic in exchange we'll add some of her favorite fantasy monsters like those funny looking slime and also add in a few monster girls if possible. Also we're adding something new we never done before.**

**Kind (Girl): I've already been influence by medium ecchi animes so I can totally go alone with this. Oh, and this chapter's gonna start a little different than you guys would imagine. Hope you like it.**

**Strong (Boy): Drax, we're really happy that you read our new fanfic. And yes, Ichigo's powerful level will be strong that we're certain. Though, the fates 'us' love to give some challenges to give him his full potential here. Hope you can support us again for this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach or Kuroinu but we do own the .**

**Chapter-2**

* * *

"…. What's happening?"

"**Hero**…"

"**Thy Hero**…"

"Huh?"

"**Awaken from thou slumber, thy Hero**…"

"I can't see."

"Who's there…?"

"**Tis not the right time**…"

"Oi! Don't ignore me!"

"~**INITIATE QUEST: ENCOURAGE THE WEAK**~"

"I said… don't ignor-!"

From high above a wilder area with a grassland and forest surrounding various mountains, a sort of whirlpool of dark clouds forms while a powerful red and dark spark of pure energy seeps out.

"…"

Different creatures big and small on the land look up in fright. Many ran away from the menacing clouds while others hide away. The creatures of the land knew nothing of the incoming of something that did not belong to their realm.

***!***

Pure energy shot down from the center of the dark spiral cloud and hits the land. Like lightning it smash down with more impact leaving a great crater on the forest land.

"…"

"….."

"…."

Even with the great amount of creatures already evacuating the forest due to the event, there were some that remained due to low intelligence or just pure coincidence.

*boing~* Small multiple bonking sounds could be heard and the ones that were making such noises were round while some were oval in shape, their bodies could be recognized as a piece of jelly.

"boing~"

"boing~"

These creatures did not run away even after surviving the powerful impact of the energy beam that had landed on their forest. Instead these creatures move closer to the crater with reasons no other being would understand.

It was night and since it was the season between winter and spring the nights were very cold. But the crater did indeed produce a good amount of warmth which maybe not or maybe the reason for the small creature like jelly to pursue closer.

"…."

And out of nowhere all those jelly like creatures jumps from the edge of the crater and lands on the center creating a stack tower of their own bodies.

***thump***

***thump***

***thump***

A heart beat could be heard from the bottom of the stack jelly creatures.

And amazingly the jelly like creatures slowly glows and this continued through the night as if the jelly like creature and the loud heart beat were waiting for the morning to come.

* * *

**North-Eastern region of Eostia**

This very region was a well known place for mid and beginner adventures. Almost all the monsters here were low level and also the existence of a mid-level dungeon made it quite popular.

The region though was isolated a bit farther away from any towns and cities due to the threat of the high unique level monster appearing from time to time. Still a post was put for the adventures to enter with permission from official guilds.

This place was also almost a 100% forested area due to the rich mineral resources coming from both the north and east. Grassland surrounds the forest and mountains where some harmless monster like slimes and a few others lived.

But something disrupted the cycle of the lives in the forest near the grassland. A crater to be exact had been formed from the mysterious dark cloud the other night. This killed almost all the monster that had remained.

And in the center of the crater we find numerous slimes stacked up, the morning light came and signal the creatures to move aside from the thing they had been covering the entire night.

A young man with orange hair was in the center unconscious, the slimes jump up and down seeing the boy started to wake.

…..

"Where am I…?" The young man while lying in the crater stares up to the sky, tired.

He somewhat knew when he was forcefully taken or from his experience, teleported.

"Did I beat him?" The young man asked himself, the last thing he could remember doing before getting here was fighting some really dangerous.

He was deathly tired. His eyes were incredibly dull. He knew he was going to be like this when he had used the technique that will make him lose his power. But before he could be sure that he had beaten his enemy, he was suddenly taken away.

He wanted to shout, he wanted to punch the one who had brought him here. But his body was immensely exhausted for reason he was uncertain.

"Is he awake?"

"I believe his dead."

"If he's dead why is he breathing dummy?"

"Call the chief!"

The young man was a bit surprise when he saw three small globs or jelly like thing with different color and accessories talking on his chest.

"huh?" His eyes finally had that 'alive' look again as he suddenly look directly at one of the jelly like creature with orange color and a very familiar hair like pin on its head.

"Hi~" The thing cheerfully spoke to him.

"!?" Spook out and a bit paranoid, the boy sits up and made a surprise shout while crawling backward. He eyes fixed on the jelly creatures looking back at him.

*smack!*

*thud!*

The young man was knocked out cold from behind.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Smash?"

"No! bad Smash! We don't knock out without any explanation. *sigh* let's just get him to the chief."

The young man was already too tired and exhaust mentally and physically that such a simple hit could've knock him out.

Without much delay, the troops of jelly creatures carried the unconscious young man somewhere else for fear of any predator monster coming.

An hour later….

"As you can see, we are in the area between the grassland and forest since it's the safest place in this region. Though mind the muddy ground, two feet like you can make a mess."

"uh-huh…" The same young man with orange hair was now having a conversation with another different slime with a hat, a mustache and a one eye glass monocle.

"The other night we slimes came upon you good sir and magically evolved to 'character slimes' thanks to your presence. And thus, we are very much indebted to you."

"O…kay?"

"You asked of us where we are right?"

"…"

"And you also asked of us why you were brought here right?"

"…"

"To be frank, we have no idea where we live ho!ho!ho! Before you came, we were just mindless slimes moving around in colony doing nothing but laze around. Oho!ho!ho!"

"That's okay…" He was serious being okay about the cluelessness since he was talking to a glob but there was something that has been bugging him, "I do have one question…"

"Yes, anything." The slime character jumps

With a loud annoyed tone, the boy yelled, "WHY THE HECK AM I TIDE UP AND BEING ROOSTED LIKE A BAG OF MEAT!"

Indeed the young man was tied up on a pole and slowly spins above a camp fire while keeping a conversation with the leader of the slime.

"Is it no warm enough? The moment you came to us, you seem to be having a fever and since we don't have any medicine. I thought… Why not warm up the young chap and get rid of the viruses with a good amount of heat."

"Thanks for helping me but I'm fine now so… get me out of this rope!"

"Of course! Then you can dine with us." The overly puffy old slime spokes out happily.

The young man scowls after getting his arm and legs from being bound. A though also came to him when he saw that he was still in his Dangai form.

"Why did I…?" Looking closely at the rope, he understands it was ordinary rope. But the main question in his head was why he wasn't able to break it. He was supposed to be strong in this form especially after achieving the final technique.

"!?" His eyes widen, recalling something he had almost forgot.

"I really am losing it…" He remembered that using the final technique of his Zanpakto will cost him his power.

He accepted it was the reason for his low strength and stamina.

"But what happened after… Aizen."

He was wondering if he had really defeated the one that had initiated the war.

Losing his thought, Ichigo watched the numerous slimes talking to one another while having a great time.

"Excuse me…"

"?" Looking down, Ichigo immediately recognized the slime that he had met earlier.

"Are you going to name us, Hero-sama?" The feminine voice of the orange slime with the hair pin like shape on its head asked.

"huh? Name? Hero?" Ichigo wasn't sure he gets what the little one was talking about.

"Ah… yes, I forgot to mention that good sir." The old slime with the hat, beard and monocle hops closer to him.

"Since we evolved due to you good sir, you are our master and hero."

"Yeah!"

"Hero-sama!"

"Names!"

The other character slimes shout happily in unison. The young man on the other hand was again confused by their words, he wasn't sure what exactly made them so happy.

"You are our master for sharing us your power so that we can evolve and you are our hero for coming to this land when we were about to be killed by others."

"…." Slowly standing up, the young man looks at them with uncertainty.

"Hero?" The same feminine voice of the orange slime called out.

"Look I'm glad you help me an all but I need to get back. I can't stay here."

He felt bad for the little slimes but he had responsibilities he can't ignore.

"Good sir, what do you mean?" The monocle wearing slime leader asked.

"I have to go. I have to leave as soon as possible."

Ichigo had a lot in his mind but the most important thing now was to get back as fast as he could.

He needs to be sure that the person he fought stay down and his friends and family were okay.

"You're really going?" The orange feminine slime asked in a dishearten tone.

"Sorry…"

Ichigo didn't know why but the small orange slime was very familiar to a bubbly girl he knew from the exact shape hair pin on the slime he knew his friend had.

"Everyone, everyone, settle down, I know it's a shame the good sir can't stay but we have to support the one who saved us!"

The voice of their old chief was enough to calm the others down and at the same time making Ichigo relax.

"But I believe it be best if you went on this quest of yours the next sunrise good sir."

"…." Ichigo look to the day and figured he must have slept a long time for it to be already evening. "I guess you're right."

* * *

**The next morning **

*boing~*

*boing~*

*boing~*

The morning came fast though among the character slimes one had already woken up. This little one was the one who was the most dejected that their hero was leaving and thus had an idea. This idea was a parting gift.

"Hero-san, I can't stop you but I can atleast… atleast…" The light orange color slime with the hair pain on its head ventures in search of something it had heard from passing by humans.

"Get you a present for being our hero." The little one was determent for the first time in her short life.

…..

Half an hour later….

"Ahhh!"

"Little one is not here!"

"Chief, what are we gonna do!?"

"Hime! Hime! Where are you?!"

"What the…" Ichigo woke up to a panic colony of character slimes buzzing, and being noisy around like a mad crowd.

"These guys can be really weird…" ichigo sweat dropped at the panic character slimes since they hop around while smacking on its other also whacking one another.

"Hero?" The chief with the hat and mustache saw their young hero.

"Hero?"

"Hero?"

"Smash?"

"…"

"….."

"…."

"!?" Ichigo guts told him to dive to the side but he couldn't react faster since all the character slimes suddenly jumps him like a swarm.

*thud!*

"Hero! Save the little one!"

"The little one is too young to die!"

"Hime! Hime! Hero, save Hime!"

"I beg you! The little one!"

A tick mark appeared on the head of the young man pin down by the bunch of slimes.

"OKAY! I GET IT!" He was not a morning person.

The slimes flew back from being pushed away by the young man but they began to wonder where exactly their little one went.

"But where did she go anyway? If we don't know where she went, how can we find her?" Ichigo referred the little light orange slime that was missing as a girl due to being reminded of a bubbly girl he knew.

"Ah…. Yes, does anyone know where the little one went?" The character slime chief turned to his colony.

"…."

"…"

No answer and Ichigo felt the future of these little guys was hopeless.

….

Up high upon a hill, a loud ruckus was momentarily occurring.

*boing!*

*boing!*

*boing!*

"Graaahhhh!"

"No! This is a present for Hero-sama!"

The missing orange slime with the hair pin bounce as fast as she could while being chased down by a monster like dog thrice the size of any normal man.

"I have to get to Hero-san fast and give him my present."

The orange slime had been searching the hills for the perfect farewell present for their hero. She was saddened for his coming departure but she can't stop him. A gift was the only thing it could think of.

*!*

"ah!" With a great leap, the slime dodged from the sudden lunge of the monster dog's claws.

"ah~ That was close."

"Grrr…."

"huh?"

The daze slime got back to a comfortable position only to find herself cornered on the side of a higher hill.

"!" The slime panic, her chance of getting to their hero was getting slimmer and slimmer. Even if she survive and get back to the colony, there was no certainty that she would be able deliver her gift.

"Grraaa!" The monster dog lunge again.

"!" The slime braces for herself and close her vision.

"…"

"….."

"…."

"?" The slime waited for seconds but the pain never came.

Opening back her vision, the character slime made a surprise expression upon seeing the person she was trying to reach in time holding off the monster dog.

*drip* Blood drips from the bite it had on his arm.

"Argh! That really hurt!" The young man pushed back the monster dog by kicking both legs at the same time on it head.

*grip* Forming a fist, the boy then dashes at the monster dog with incredible speed.

"Graa!" A hit to the neck especially with the young man's strength was enough to kill it.

*boing~*

*boing~*

"Hero-san, you came for me?" The light color orange slime with the hair pin move closer to him in worry and a bit of happiness.

*grab*

"!" The character slime panic from being suddenly held up as well as the scowl her hero had on.

"Idiot, you really made the others worried."

He wasn't sure why he was also worried about the slime since he just met it the other day. Maybe the similarity of his friend on it made him feel it.

"I'm sorry…" The slime made a dejected expression. Though happy, she felt bad for causing the others trouble.

"But seriously what is that?" Ichigo look at the monster dog wondering what exactly it was. He figured it's not any kind of animal he knew or not even close to a hollow but still the things existence with the slime made him worried.

"Ah… that's one of the monsters that always attacked us before."

"I feel like this is one of the games Keigo has."

He wasn't much into genre of fantasy his friend played. He was more into sports and versus games. Still he was glad that he still had enough spiritual energy to fight the monster.

"Oh, I almost forgot, these monsters always hunt and attack in a pack."

The orange slime explained had him worried and it was right to worry.

"ahhh! Good sir, help!"

The slime and young man watch as the colony of character slime that was also searching for the orange slime now running towards them with a huge number of the monster dogs.

…..

The situation suddenly escalated with the arrival of the huge pack of monster dogs.

"G-Good sir, what should we do?"

"Hero-san, help the little one!"

"Those dogs, how could they take her!?"

The young man felt really annoyed, not only was he cornered with his injuries dealt by the huge number of monster dogs, he also felt his power really and slowly dwindling.

"Ahh!" They also caught the orange slime he had just saved earlier.

"No don't come after me, Hero-san safe them instead of me!" Even with the damage she was inflicted, the orange character slime wished for them to save themselves instead of coming for her.

"Grrr…."

Surrounded by the pack of monster the young man felt the injuries on him slowly shaving off his stamina and strength but he will still fight until he drops. The character slime helped so he was going to save their life.

But he felt doing alone with his power almost being diminished was a suicide battle, "I need you all to fight with me."

"?"

"Us?"

"Surely you are joking good sir."

"We'll be killed."

"They're our predators, how can we fight back?"

"Grrraa!"

*smash!*

Finishing off one of the monster dog than lunge at them, the young man turned to them with blood smeared all over his face.

"Don't complain! If you want to walk out alive, fight or else we'll all die!" With a powerful thrust, the young man again killed another monster but it all only raised the rage of the other beast.

"…."

"…."

"….."

"The good sir is right!"

The character slime leader was the first to be convinced and one by one they all help the young man fight.

"I'm scared but we'll fight!"

"Save the little one!"

"Hime!" They were all a bit easily manipulative than the young man imagine.

The character slime after their evolution (Influenced from Ichigo's depleting spiritual energy) from ordinary slime did not only change their individual personality and appearances. They all also gain something, some gained attack skills.

"Smash!" A grey slime jumps and generates a hammer shape limb before smashing every monster dog it faced.

While some others gained enhanced stats that increases any one of the three stats like strength, agility and Intelligence.

A green slime speedily zaps from place to place confusing the monsters while a dark blue slime shoots our high pressure water at them. A red slime too tackles down the monster as many as possible.

"Everyone…" The orange slime that was captured look at her family with teary eyes (**Author's note: All the slime can make different Emoji like expression without a mouth**.)

*!* Her capturer was suddenly smack away by a strong before the hand grabbed her.

"Guess, I wasn't really needed after all."

"Hero-sama!?"

"Looks like there about to be finish."

Both saw the remaining monster dogs fleeing from the area. The young man was impressed at how a bunch of globs were able to fight off bigger foe efficiently. Though, he also sweats dropped at how the fight turned into a cartoon like rumble mess.

"Let's g-!" Something in him suddenly pulse very painfully. He felt it very clearly as he suddenly dropped to one knee.

"Hero-sama!?"

"Hero-sama!?"

"Hero-sam…."

To him the feminine words of the orange slime faded every second before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

**Mindscape**

"Oi! Hollow! Zangetsu! Where are you two!?"

The young man already knew that they were supposed to be gone after using the technique but he honestly hoped they hadn't disappeared on him yet.

"…"

"…"

"…."

No responds, he accepted it, though his mindscape was still the same, high skyscraper building and a bright white space.

"If they're not here then…" With a sharp gaze, the young man scowls at the being floating close to him. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

He was mad, mad that something other than the other beings that were a part of him existed in his mind without his knowledge.

"**Thy hero**…"

The being was that of a beautiful young woman with long graceful dark blue hair and the colors of the night like skin. The being was quite attractive and holds an air that screams nobility.

"Who the hell are you?" He remembered the voice before he came to the forest and the slime. He figured the woman was the reason he was in this mess.

"…." The noble being slowly floats down but stays at a certain distance from him.

"**Thy understands of thou position**?"

"Cut the crap! Tell me why you brought me here? No… that doesn't matter, just send me back! I know you were the one who brought me here."

He was really mad. He was taken away at a crucial moment that could cost a lot of things like the lives of his precious people.

"**It seems thou do not understand who thy position**…!"

Her eyes suddenly glowed pure white and pressure quickly built up before Ichigo even struggle to stand properly. He was only affected due to his powers fading away.

"**Thy am the ruler of the night, dreams and the protection of the pure! Thy am the Goddess Luna, sister to the Supreme Goddess Celestia!**"

With an aura exactly to that of an immortal being the woman announced herself and put more pressure on the kneeling young man.

"I…" The young man began to slowly stand even with the pressure building up, "…don't… care!"

With great conviction, the young man moves forward but with each step, the pressure got higher and pain started to inflict his senses.

The young man cursed that he could even summon his Zanpakto anymore and decided to use other means to fight.

"**Thou dares**!"

The goddess was angry for being defied by a mortal and quickly puts more restricted pressure and pain on the young hero she summoned.

"I… don't care if you're a goddess or god…"

The pain inflicted on him was nothing compared to the pain he had experienced over the years.

"I… don't care if you're more powerful than me…."

The pressure was heavy but he was able to handle it.

"!" The goddess was not sure how the action of the young man was even possible and it made her take a step back. "**Thou will not defy me**!"

***boom!***

She launched a powerful blast of her power and blew the young man away.

"…" She was still tense as the young man kept moving towards her even after the extreme pain and pressure as well as the large gush and injuries he got from her single shot.

"But you took me at the worst time!" With a great dash, the young man heads towards the goddess with the pressure now meaningless. His fist now engulf with the remaining of his spiritual pressure both dark and blue.

"**Thou be quiet**!"

***BOOM**!* Both clashes with fists resulting an even draw of power.

"…"

"…"

"**How dare**…" Even the goddess was pushed back with injuries.

*step*

*step*

*step*

"I'm coming at you *huff* until you send me back!"

The young man charged with tattered attire while the goddess who seems to unusually weak rapidly throw dark color energy ball at the approaching young man.

"**Thy am the ruler of dreams residing within the mind, thou cannot defy me!**"

The place they were standing on began to move before many things came out from nightmarish looking demons to figures the young man recognized as the enemies he had fought before.

"I'm not giving up." Staring at the many obstacles, the young man leaps into a suicidal battle.

…

"**How**… **How can**…" The goddess was shocked at the many creatures she brought out from the young man's nightmare to be all beaten.

"Now, send me back!" The young man shout in the face of the goddess he now pinned down. He believed that he could atleast try intimidate her to send him back.

"…." The goddess gritted her teeth and made a scorn expression. She did not like being pinned down by a mortal at all. "**Unhand me**…"

"Send me back first." Ichigo was not intimidated by her demanding tone.

"…"

"…" The two did not let up their glare upon each other.

Both want something from the other and clearly both did not want to give the other their desire.

"I said, send me ba-hmupp!?"

*!*

The young man eyes widen, shock at the action the goddess was doing. She kissed him, not a lip lock but a light and long touch on his lips but such an action was a very serious thing to the young man.

"…."

"…"

"Ahhh!" He jumped back in embarrassment trying to get his act together while the goddess slowly got back up without much expression other than finding how strange was the innocent reaction of the young man she had believed to be a hardcore warrior.

"What is wrong with you!?" He glared at the cheeky action of the woman.

"…**Thou have received thy blessing**." The goddess move closer to the strange hero she had summoned. She now understand the young man after he sudden action as she not only blessed him, she also analyzed him.

"Stop confusing me, if you already out of tricks. Send back already."

"….." The goddess understands that it was pointless to fight when there was something more important on the line.

"**Thy cannot**." The goddess shook her head.

"…. I'm really getting tired of this." The young man stood back up readying for more bashing.

"….." Even though his fist was fast and powerful, it stopped before the unflinching goddess face. He couldn't hit someone who wouldn't fight back.

"…." The young boy glared at the goddess again but this time she was not resisting back but instead gave him an honest defeated look of a maiden.

***boom**!* Instead the young man change his still fist on to the side of the ground and made a large crack on the place they stood but avoiding the goddess..

"Why can't you just send me back!?" He knelt down and slams his fist before shout out his anger.

"….."

"What are you doing?"

"…."

"Stop that!"

"…..."

"What you're doing is really stupid!" The young man glared down at the goddess doing a postulated begging. A 'Dogeza' the ultimate begging was now being used by a goddess to a mortal.

"This… Get up… Get up! And just send me back!" He can't believe this, he can't handle this. This was not something he would ever want.

"**Thy cannot! Thy summoned Hero for the purpose to saved thy world and thy sister!**"

"W-What? What are you talking about?" He was afraid, angry at the sudden words.

"**Thy will explain**."

The goddess stood back and touched the young man's cheek before making a contact to his and her forehead.

"!"

He saw so many things, the races, the people, the creatures, and the life of the world slowly draining. He didn't saw any specific faces he only saw the most despicable future for any world.

He saw a world where the balanced was tipped between men and woman, mortals and immortals but the thing that really got him was how many innocent bystanders were hurt and humiliated for the actions of such stupid peoples, leaders, gods as well as goddess.

*!* He puked after regaining back his senses.

He was shocked after it all finish, the future gave him nothing but pain.

"I-I… I still ca-!" Even so, he was still in need of his home.

"**Please thy Hero!**" He now saw the dropping tears from her eyes which turned into pearls. Her night sky skin color faded recuperating her emotion. He could see the hurt on her face.

"Then why can't you do anything? You're the goddess aren't you?" He felt sad for the woman but he still can't he had his own world to save.

"**Thy cannot, thy am dying**…" She unveils to him her slim belly to see a dark red color crack slowly spreading.

The sight shook him a bit. He didn't know how to complain anymore after hearing that she was dying.

"I still can't… I'm sorry for what's happening but I have a world of my own to protect." He couldn't even yelled at her anymore, he already saw too much of her pain.

"Please, just send m-!"

His eyes widen as something dark and sharp pierced the woman's chest but didn't reach him since the woman stopped it with her hands.

"…."

*drip*

"Hey… are you still messing with me?"

"Hey!"

*drip*

"Are you okay!?" He saw the golden liquid coming out of her mouth and her pierce chest. He immediately knew it was a problem.

*cough*

*cough* She was bleeding along with a painful expression.

"**Please, thy hero. Please…" **Her tears dropped making another pearl. The pearl then fell on his palm as the goddess muster up more strength to speak,** "…save thy world and thy sister**."

Her finally words to him had more effect in him. And painfully the goddess was forcefully pulled away into a dark portal before the young man could react to save her.

"…." He stood there with a helpless expression for the heavy burden put on his shoulder. He didn't want to accept it but he can't deny the trembling feeling within him to accept it. He was put on a position so hard, no normal person could handle.

He was now forced to be a hero for two worlds. One, he belonged to and the other one he was taken to.

* * *

"….." The young man woke up from the excruciating experience in his mindscape as he slowly regains all his senses back.

"Stand and protect the good sir!"

His field of vision started to clear up and now he stood up to see all the character slimes surrounding him with numerous injuries on them.

"Hero-sama, you're finally awake!?" The same orange slime with hair pin jumps on his shoulder. The feminine character slime was quite happy.

"…" The young man did not answer and look a huge monster bigger than the others, especially more powerful.

He could see that the slime had made some barrier around him to protect him. Those that managed to enter the barrier had to fight the character slimes that guarded him. They were no push over.

"Hero-sama is awake!"

"Good sir! You should rest. It is our turn to protect you." The character slime chief with the hat and one eye monocle was currently facing off a monster that had entered the slime barrier with the others.

"You've encourage all of us! We now know that we are not mere weak slime! We are also the residents of this world and we'll fight to the last slime!"

The young man didn't say anything but he heard the powerful conviction from the chief slime as well as the others.

"Graaa!" The leader, the alpha of the monster dog now entered the slime barrier and it was clear it could wipe them all out.

"Attack!"

"No."

"….." They all stopped and turned to their hero.

"Hero-sama?" The orange slime on his shoulder was put down.

The young man steps forward from the circle he was protected.

"Good sir, you are still injured."

The young man had a lot in his mind. He was taken into a world of soul reaper and hollows without his consent and now he was taken to a world with a horrible future. Everything was hard and he hated it.

"Grrrr….." The white Alpha monster dog growls and was ready to lunge on the young man.

"Shut it, I already have enough on my plate."

'**~INITIATED QUEST COMPLETED: ENCOURAGE THE WEAK~'**

'**For encouraging the weak slimes, you received three rewards'**

'**EXP: A large amount has been gained'**

'**Status Overview: You can now view your status and others to a certain limit.'**

'**Hollow mask: An active skill that gives the user immense plus to all stats for a short period of 5 minutes. Only the user can use it without going into insanity.'**

'**~STATUS~**

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Occupation: *_&^%$# ** **

**Level: 10**

**HP: 100/5000**

**MP: 2400/2500**

**ATK: 300**

**DEF: 150**

**STATS (Stats will increase upon reaching specific levels)**

**STR: B**

**AGI: B+**

**INT: D**

**LUCK: E**

**PASSIVE SKILLS**

**Immense stamina: The user has a stamina that could rival a hero.**

**Immense endurance: The user's will is not to be trifle with. He or She will walk the ends of the world to fight for what she or he believes, despite any injuries inflicted. **

**Self-regeneration: 1% HP health regeneration per second. The skill can increase upon reaching a certain number of levels.**

**Hero's presence: The user has the presence that may or may not affect his companions. If influenced, one will gained enough power to emerge their true potential.**

**Goddess blessing: The blessing of the goddess Luna stops the dwindling of the user's power and gives unknown blessing that only works on special occasions.**

**ACTIVE SKILLS**

**Defense enhancement: The user can use his or her spiritual energy to enhance his or her body's durability. (MP cost: 50)**

**Physical enhancement: The user can enhance part of his body to hit harder with more power using his or her spiritual energy. (MP cost: 50)**

**Hollow mask: An active skill that gives the user immense plus to all stats for a short period of 5 minutes. (MP cost: 300)**

**DEBUFFS**

**Elder god's curse: The curse only works on beings that do not belong in the current dimension. The curse effects are unknown until it takes affect.'**

**TITLES**

'**Title acquired – Hero of two worlds (Enable to acquire a variety of skills)'**

'**Title acquired – Forced Hero (Lower fame among humans)'**

'**Title acquired – Champion of the Goddess Luna (Enhanced MP and HP by 10% in battles)'**

'**Title acquired – Hero of the weak (Increase fame on weak monsters and weak races)'**

**(Author Note: This is our first time making such a thing. Hope this is good enough.)**

**ACCESSORIES**

**Goddess's pearl tears: The uses are not known until the user further level up.**

"…" He could see the screen of his status but he ignored it. He was too angry at the moment.

"I'm really…" Opening his palm the young man with the name Ichigo Kurosaki generated a mask with scary features to appear on his hand. Putting it on, his voice tone changed. "…**really mad**."

His at the moment was not in its right path but he still saw the difference between friend and foe.

*!* With a powerful leap, the young hero dash with incredible speed and pushed the Alpha monster dog out and began to fight them all without any remorse.

* * *

**And done!**

**Character Slime: A new species of slimes that evolved from the contact of the Soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki's extreme spiritual pressure output. They can be distinguished from their accessories and color. They also each have one different skill that ranges from attack to healing or other skills. **

**Level: 5**

**ATK: 20**

**DEF: 50**

**Passive skill: Due to their nature, different character slimes will have different skills.**

**Monster Dogs: A huge monster like dog, twice the size of man. They are fast and were one of the most dangerous predators in the forest.**

**Level: 6**

**ATK: 80**

**DEF: 45**

**Passive skill: Increase critical hits in battles.**

**Guys, we're going to add other races apart from the races that already exist in the Kuroinu world, any suggestions?**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Strong (Boy): Sorry it took so long but we got this one finally done.**

**Kind (Girl): I love the fact that someone suggested Werebeast, and Seraph, looking forward to add them.**

**Strong (Boy): A lot things are gonna happen but no we are not gonna add more My little Pony character apart from Luna. **

**Strong (Boy): Someone asked us to add Grace Campbell and Anna Florence. Who are they anyway? I only just finished watching the Visual novel 1.**

**Strong (Boy): The game element we add was a bit of a stretch since the numbers are gonna be hard to be put. We're really bad with numbers but it made things a lot better since it's a hentai anime.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach and Kuroinu but we do own the O.C.**

**Chapter-3**

* * *

**Ichigo's Mindscape**

After fighting the huge pack of beasts including the alpha, our hero once again entered his mindscape. His reason for entering was sudden and thus made the character slimes to look after his physical form.

He was feeling many things, and none of them did anything good. But the battle he had with those monsters calm him enough to think more clearly and relax his senses.

Currently he was looking over at his status with mix feelings. But one thing was certain he was not amused. He felt having something that he could remember as an rpg game element made him really annoyed. To him it felt his life was now being toyed since there was no option of restarting it.

'**EXP: A good amount is gained. Some amount of exp will be share with the character slimes**.'

'**Item drop: Canine fang (Due to low luck, only one drop can be attain.)'**

'**Storage: Item drops will automatically be stored.'**

'**~STATUS~**

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Occupation: *_&^%$# ** **

**Level: 10-15**

**HP: 100/5000 - 100/5250**

**MP: 2400/2500 - 2000/2600**

**ATK: 300 - 320**

**DEF: 150 - 160**

**STATS**

**STR: B**

**AGI: B+**

**INT: D**

**LUCK: E+ (Will increase depending upon the user's situation)**

**PASSIVE SKILLS**

**Immense stamina: The user has a stamina that could rival a hero.**

**Immense endurance: The user's will is not to be trifle with. He or She will walk the ends of the world to fight for what she or he believes, despite any injuries inflicted. **

**Self-regeneration: 1% HP health regeneration per second. The skill can increase upon reaching a certain number of levels.**

**Hero's presence: The user has the presence that may or may not affect his companions. If influenced, one will gained enough power to emerge their true potential.**

**Goddess blessing: The blessing of the goddess Luna stops the dwindling of the user's power and gives unknown blessing that only works on special occasions.**

**ACTIVE SKILLS**

**Defense enhancement: The user can use his or her spiritual energy to enhance his or her body's durability. (MP cost: 50)**

**Physical enhancement: The user can enhance part of his body to hit harder with more power using his or her spiritual energy. (MP cost: 50)**

**Hollow mask: An active skill that gives the user immense plus to all stats for a short period of 5 minutes. (MP cost: 300)**

**DEBUFFS**

**Elder god's curse: The curse only works on beings that do not belong in the current dimension. The curse effects are unknown until it takes affect.'**

**TITLES**

'**Hero of two worlds (Enable to acquire a variety of skills)'**

'**Forced Hero (Lower fame among humans)'**

'**Champion of the Goddess Luna (Enhanced MP and HP by 10% in battles)'**

'**Hero of the weak (Increase fame on weak monsters and weak races)'**

'**Title acquired- Low tier beast slayer (Increase critical hit damage 3 times a day)**

**ACCESSORIES**

**Goddess's pearl tears: The uses are not known until the user further level up.**

"Hero of two worlds?" It was a flattering title but the way he pronounced it was nothing short of anger.

Now he really understands that he wasn't in his world. The first clue was those creatures he only know from the games his friend made him played. The second clue was the images the goddess Luna made him watched and finally this weird screen showing his stats and skills as well the titles he found really ridiculous.

"Dumping something like this on me, that woman…" He also had mix feelings on how he should feel about the goddess that took him to another world to act as its savor before confessing she was dying along with some begging. He can't really get angry at her but he didn't like her either.

"The only good thing here is I can feel my powers returning." He was a little happy since he was about to lose his powers the other day.

*grip* He figured it was going to take a while to get all of his powers back. He now has to take the chance that he needed to fight more monsters to increases his level and hope for more surprise.

"If this came back…" He looks at the familiar hollow mask on his hand.

"Maybe you might wake up too."

Now he set his sight on a very familiar face to him.

The being he was looking at was an identical being of him only this being was all white with an arrogant smirk.

The identical being was sitting down with eyes close and a large familiar cleaver blade stab down between the being's legs.

This being was the reason he forced himself inside into his mindscape, he had felt a very familiar feeling when he took down the last of the monster dogs.

But what he came to see was not how he expected, the white identical being just sat stone cold with a large cleaver blade stuck down. He calls out to it, even try to use forced but nothing work.

He felt stupid for getting his hope work up too early.

*grip*

*sigh* He couldn't even pull out the large blade. He concluded to rely on his fists for now.

Though he felt a little relief to see someone familiar, it made this experience to another world a little comfortable.

* * *

As our hero woke up, things never seem to go like the way he wanted. Scratch that, he was not capable to choose the obstacles he encounters.

He was a forced hero, and from the moment he was given the responsibility by a dying goddess the weight on his shoulder will never cease until he finish the job he was given.

The only reason he even agreed to do such tasks was because of that fact that he was someone that protect others and he really didn't had a choice. Even though he was not oblige to do something for a world he hardly knew, he was not someone who would leave others to be doomed.

Our hero was again brought into an unavoidable situation.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold, demanding and wasn't at the least scared or hesitant.

"…"

"…."

He was currently chained with some thick magical wooden vines that even his current strength was unable to break free.

'**Elven Magic: Eternal nature binds (A high level binding magic of the forest elves)'**

*!*

An arrow brimming with natural mana was shot beside his head but didn't him even flinch. "You do not speak until you are told human!"

"…" Our hero was calm but anger. Still he knew he couldn't do anything with his current strength.

Earlier when he woke up, he was surprised to find himself captured and bind onto a large tree while his slime buddies were all defeated and held up high in a cage.

He would've been calmer if it weren't for the character slimes being held up above a small pool of mana that looks awfully dangerous. They were threatening him for some reason.

Being impatient, he asked again, "What do you want?"

*!*

*!* Two more arrows and still not even the slightest fear shook him.

His eyes glare up to the top of a few trees were numerous beings with tall physics, beautiful or handsome facial features, pointed ears, long white hairs, carrying bows and swords, and almost all of them aim their arrows at him.

There was also one thing that bothered him. All the female elves wore so proactive clothing that it made our hero flustered. He tried his best not to look at the female elves.

**Name: ?**

**Race: Forest elf**

**Level: 10**

**ATK: 100**

**DEF: 50**

**STATS**

**STR: C**

**AGI: B**

**INT: C+**

**PASSIVE SKILLS**

**Archery skill: High skilled user of the bow.**

**Hawk eye: Far sight and accurate line of sight.**

**Short sword skill: Medium proficiency at using short swords and short blades.**

Those were the common attributes and skills he could see on most of the elves surrounding the area. He could probably beat those lower levels all but there were also stronger ones in the mix.

"…" Still no answer, though a few of them were talking amongst themselves.

**Name: ? (Cannot be seen until a high level is achieved)**

**Race: Forest elf**

**Level: 35**

**ATK: 400**

**DEF: 250**

**STATS**

**STR: B**

**AGI: B+**

**INT: B+**

**PASSIVE SKILLS**

**Master Archery skill: Master skilled user of the bow.**

**Hawk eye: Far sight and accurate line of sight.**

**Master Short Sword skill: Master proficient at using short swords and short blades.**

Ichigo could not see their active skills but knew that those stronger ones were the ones responsible for his situation.

Among the elves three seems to stand out with their higher level and stats.

The three that appeared to be the leader of the forest elves finally set their eyes on the young man**.**

"Human, we have decided if you can do something for us, we will let you and you're…" The one in the middle glance at the character slimes with disgust, "…pets free."

"And why should I do anything at all?" Ichigo wasn't sure if he could trust any of the words they just laid out, "I don't even trust you."

"….." A short blade was held before his chin but he still puts his brave front firm.

"Have humans forgot about the honor all elves hold? Have all of your kind fallen so low that the honor we elves…" One of the three held out a short silver blade with a stylish decoration. "…have and always abide by it!"

"…" He couldn't care less about the stuff they were talking about. He was just too worried about the sluggish looking slimes that were so hyper before all the chaos started.

**Race: Character slime**

**HP: 10/500**

He saw how low their health bar was and how drained they all look. He needed to do something or they might die from the powerful stench and steam the dangerous mana pool below was secreting.

*!* The short Elven blade was shot on the ground before his feet.

"Take the blade and accept our terms human."

"….." Ichigo still wasn't sure until a screen appeared before his eyes.

'**QUEST INITIATED: RESCUE THE CAPTURED FOREST ELVES'**

'**A slave workshop located at the South-West edge of the forest has captured a number of male and female forest elves. Rescue them to complete the quest.'**

'**Completion of the quest will increase fame upon the Elves and will make them abide by the terms.'**

"Do I even have a choice?" Ichigo wished there was a button to say no or something. He seriously just got out of fighting a huge pack of beast and now he has to do something even more exhausting.

"…"

The vines that bind him slowly and momentarily unwrapped around him.

Feeling his sour muscle he made small muscle stretch to loosen his stress.

"If you choice to abandon the mission. Remember there is a dire consequence." They warned him again.

Ichigo figured that they were going to threaten him with the character slimes being a top of the weird mana pool.

"Take the blade. Finish the mission before the mana runs out of the blade."

They had all planned the drawbacks as well as the tight terms to relinquish any delay.

"…." He saw that they had a similar blade with the same amount of mana slowly flowing out its edge.

"I'll come back for you guys." He really owed the character slimes for helping him out when he was out. He wasn't going to abandon them and confidently declare to himself to finish things as fast as possible.

….

"Elders, are you sure we can trust the human?"

Some of the younger elves weren't sure if the human they sent out would be successful or even do anything they asked.

All of them had a deep hatred for the human kind but the older ones were wise enough to take when a chance was given.

"Calm yourself young one, the human will indeed finish his task."

"We could've…"

"Are you questioning our decision?"

"No Elder but…"

"Enough young one, we made our decision. We cannot sacrifice anymore of our kind. You might not have seen the human's strength but we saw it and took that chance."

Anymore complaint was shoot down by the three Elders dominant glaring gaze.

* * *

"*huff* *huff*"

"*huff* *huff*"

Ichigo ignored his dwindling stamina and push through as he kept on running without letting anything get in his way.

He had so many questions still left unanswered and so much more things to worry about. But at the moment, his goal was to finish his task and get those slimes that helped him to safety.

The forest was thick, and many tree stumps and roots got in his way. He jumps, slide, dive and pass through all the obstacles that got in his way.

Though, there were more obstacles than mere inanimate objects like a rock or tree. No, the forest he was running through had more. There were oversize bugs, strange animals mild and dangerous.

"*huff* *huff*"

"*huff* *huff*"

But a serious annoyed problem stood in his path.

"Human…"

"Food…"

"Kill…."

A large number of big, nasty tall muscular looking orcs with sharp jaws and dark green skin color stood on his way. They also carry big logs and some weapon like mace.

**Level: 15**

**Race: Orc**

**HP: 2000**

**MP: 100**

**ATK: 200**

**DEF: 90**

**Passive skill: Influence of the Dark Elf Queen (Attack increases 2 fold in battle.)**

Since he was a male human to them, they all saw him as nothing but a piece of meat.

"….." He stood without fear.

"FOOD!" One of them rushes to him with a savage expression. They all were starving and it only increased their ferocity.

*!*

None of the Orc saw how it happened but none of them could dismiss the fallen Orc crush on the ground.

"..." He stood alone.

"….."

"…."

"GRAAAA!" One by one they shout and growl in anger. Without wasting any more time they all charge at the single human.

'**Physical enhancement: Activate'**

'**Defense enhancement: Activate'**

'**Hollow mask: Activate (5 minutes until deactivation.)'**

"Get out of my **way**!"

He didn't have time for this. He used all the skill he had and face all the Orcs with his bare hands.

Without his sword it took more time but he was fast, faster than most. Thus, his fist kept on hitting the closet incoming Orc.

He evades their attempts to grab him. He evades all of their weapons but none of them could dodge his assaults.

He was like a beast, he grab their faces and dragged it down. His hits broke anything it made contact on.

Orcs were known for their sturdy body but our hero fought them like nothing. There sturdiness might be like sturdy leather armor but his fist was like the heaviest hammer.

To him, they were like Hollows. So, there was no hesitation to any of his hits. He fought them just like he would kill any other Hollow.

*!* One of them lands a hit with his huge club and grin like the monster it was.

"**Is that it?!**" Ichigo did not flinch and smash his fist to the Orc and sent him flying.

Some tried to escape but he didn't let any go. His rage of how he was taken to another world to fight and fight enemies he didn't know, to endure the time he will spend in another world and the powerless situation he was in was already too much that he obliterates the enemies around him.

"…."

"…" The blood of the Orcs drenched his entire body.

*crack*

'**Hollow mask: deactivate (1 minute to recharge)'**

"…" He didn't say anymore and left the place as fast as he could. He saw the blade he was holding on moving 25% of it mana already.

'**Level up'**

'**Level up'**

He didn't bother to check his status and kept on running.

"..." A tall figure holding on some magical staff and shrouded in dark purple cloth had been watching the whole battle that only last a few minutes. The being exerts a powerful aura that made its surrounding to wither.

* * *

**South West Edge of Eostia Northern Forest**

It took about an hour and some minutes but Ichigo finally made it. He stood upon a hill and gaze at the huge building structure that could be describe as medium size castle.

"*huff*" He sat on the ground trying to catch his breath. He needed the rest since he knew there was more fight ahead.

"!?"

His instinct quickly alerted him as he dives to the side and quickly lifts the one who tried to land a sword on him.

"…."

"…..?"

"A kid?" Ichigo stared at the young girl in a knight suit trying to struggle off his hold in mid air. He calms down his killing intent at the amateur knight.

"…." He let her go but the girl jumps back and quickly stands to fight again. She was exerting quite a bit of hostility.

"?!" That of course only lasted until she figured the sword she was holding on was gone.

"Looking for this?" Ichigo showed her the really light long sword she had tried to use on him.

"…." The girl grunts in anger and quickly took out a short sword behind.

She charged at him with the short sword. She was fast and her posture was perfect but there was only one thing wrong.

"!?" She was fighting a stronger and more experience warrior.

"You done?" The orange hair young man looks down at the down surprised knight.

Even to him, the young girl was quite beautiful and he guessed she was a little bit older than his little sisters. The long blonde hair, blue eyes and cute button nose also indicated some sort of high stature.

**Name: ?**

**Race: Human.**

**Occupation: Sword Princess**

**Level: 15**

**HP: 1500**

**MP: 800**

**ATK: 100**

**DEF: 80**

**STATS**

**STR: C**

**AGI: C+**

**INT: D**

**LUCK: C**

**Passive skills**

**Intermediate swordsmen: The user has a good level proficiency in swordplay.**

**Six senses: The user has a good level of instinct and intuition, enough to be a good leader.**

*chomp* He tried to help her get up but the only thing she did was giving his arm a bite.

*smack!*

"You just don't give up do you?" Ichigo with an eye twitch and a tick mark on his head glare down at the young knight tending to the bump on her head.

"…"

"….."

The silence kept on until the young girl shouts, "What are you waiting for!? Or do you desire to torture me first before taking me as your toy!?"

She glared at him and made her strong front firm to show her conviction for anything that will come to her.

"Why would you say that?" He wasn't sure how to answer back since he wasn't going to do anything of the sort.

"Don't play the fool. I know how the underlings of Sir Jacob Mandeveal do their dirty works."

"Look, kid I'm no-!" He dodges a stone she threw at him.

"Even if you lowlife, no good slime, thras-!"

Ichigo shuts her up with another smack.

Another bump appeared on her head. She now was struggling not to cry with tears trying to fall of her eyes.

"How dare you *sniff* hit a noble child like me."

"You deserve it." He sweat dropped at how the strong expression she had earlier already gone.

"You fiend, you commoner, you creep-!"

*smack!*

Another smack, another bump and this time the young knight could not help but started tearing up from the three painful bumps on her head.

*drip*

*drip* She bite her lip and tried her best to not cry in front of an enemy but she couldn't stop the tears to fall.

"..." Ichigo now felt bad and the tears just kept on falling.

"Princess we secure the pereme…" A few full fledge knights came out from the bushes only to watch the scene of their princess crying with a young man who was stilling raising a fist.

"How dare you!"

"Scoundrel!"

"You dare lay your filthy hands on the princess!"

"…." Ichigo wasn't really in the mood for anymore trouble and quickly dash to the five full fledge knights.

*smack!*

*crack!*

*smash!*

*bang!*

*slam!*

"….." The crying princess tears stopped, her amazement overcomes her crying. She for a second saw the young man easily beating her personal guards as if they weren't even a nuisance.

"…" They were all knocked out unconscious without much injury.

"H-How…" She stares at the young man that easily defeated her personal knights.

"Who are you?" With a stuttering form, the girl stood up and gazed at the back of the young man.

*!*

"Here's your sword back. I'm going to rest somewhere else." Looking at the elven blade, Ichigo saw that he still had time to rest before heading into the castle like fortress to rescue the elves.

His body was near its limit from all the hassle he had to go through. So he decided to change place and rest somewhere else.

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

In the land of Eostia there were few great kingdoms. The kingdoms were rich, powerful and were one of the top of the food chain in the world. But despite their military powers, they also had entertainments. These entertainments came with many things from sports to poetry and drama.

There was also one entertainment that was popular among the rich folks and nobles. This entertainment was the brothel. Here many female girls and women from different races either work willingly or forced to pleasure their customers. Such a thing was an enjoyment in the current era.

Though all of these facilities do not merely get their workers blandly. The workers were all first 'educated' in a certain place before being sent to the different brothels of the kingdoms.

This place was the building of a fortress owned by a powerful man name Sir Jacob Mandeveal. A man who holds the title of Baron but with great wealth due to the business he created. This fortress holds many rooms for his bodyguards, workers and for the women from different races they captured or take with different measures. And it was a fact that many of them had their minds broken to be ideal goods as referred by them.

Even though security was tight, the only thing that was going in and out was the owner, workers, _goods _and other necessities like food and other stuffs.

"Princess it seems we were able to successfully entered the fortress."

"Good, we'll start searching the lower floors first."

The same young knight and her five personal knights came out of hiding from a large cart holding a huge amount of hay for the horses inside the fortress.

She seemed more mature then earlier as her command her knights swiftly under the situation they got in.

Since the guard duty was lessen in the noon, the cart got in without much trouble and suspicion.

"Everyone, try to lay low as possible. We cannot let them be alert or else the rescue mission will be for not."

"Right!" They whispered among themselves and quickly wore grey cloaks to hide their shiny armors.

The interior might be clean and well kept but the stench of musky and sweat was all around. It did not sit well of all of them, especially the young princess knight that was only a teen.

*!* One of the guards saw them but was quickly silence by one of the knights.

They kept moving down as silent as possible and silence anyone that saw them.

The princess had a hard time looking at all the women that were captured and resulted too. She saw their naked body used and bruise. She also saw some of them dying.

For some reason she also saw many men tired, chained and dirty with mud. She wondered what the reason was but quickly cast the thought away and continues her real reason for coming to the place.

Without wasting much time they made it to the lowest floor where new women that had been taken were currently being held.

Even in the lowest floor, the large room where they take in new women had a beautiful western decoration door.

"Princess, you head in first we'll guard the entrance."

"Right."

The princess knight quickly opens the door and enters the room.

"…"

"….."

"What is this?" She was shocked. The room was empty and was nothing but a spacious room with the only light coming from the torches.

*clap*

*clap*

"!?" Quickly turning to the corner of the room, the princess un-sheets her sword and ready herself after hearing the clapping sound.

"I was a bit tired of waiting for you highness, Princess Eos Arcturus the First." An elderly man with the wears of a noble bow with an arrogant smile that just looks disgusting.

"Sir Jacob Mandeveal. Why are you here?"

"…" Her knights came in when no sound was heard. One by one they slowly came in and stood by her side.

"Surrender now, Sir Jacob Mandeveal. For the crimes of kidnapping my attendant you will be brought to justice." The princess was very serious with her statement and glare at the man without restraint. She really did not like the man, even when he had come to her father's social parties.

"Oh? And what pray tell would you give you the authority to take me away like a criminal?" The noble man was not even a bit afraid of her harsh words.

"Not only kidnapping but numerous missing women from both commoners to low class nobles have been in large the moment your power came to rise as well as many evidence I have found."

"…." The man just kept his cocky expression and didn't faze even when he saw the evidences she threw on the ground.

"You do not have the advantage here Sir Mandeveal. Come with us without any complaint."

"Ahaha…." The man could not top himself anymore and began to laugh at her words.

"What do you find so funny? Have you gone mad?" She felt creep out by the way he was laughing.

"You believed, I am in at a disadvantage?"

"….." She readies her sword for any tricks he was about to pull.

"It's you who is at a disadvantage, Princess."

"….." Numerous men who were the man's body guard and workers came from secret passage from the walls with cocky grins at the teenage princess.

"You think a bunch of those mere lowlifes can out match us knights?" She did not falter with the sudden number.

"Not all of us are just mere footmen princess."

Another man came but this one was different from the others. This was one was a man the princess knew very well.

"You… no…" The young princess was surprised out of her wits and anger also quickly surface out.

"Sir John! Why are you siding with those criminals!? Have you forgotten the oath you made to protect our kingdom and their citizen!?"

She was mad, extremely mad. Her mentor from young age and one of the strongest knights in her kingdom was now here betraying her trust and her kingdom.

"The good sir here had a better offer princess. I couldn't help myself."

"You…" The young knight was appalled, infuriated at how leisure the knight was and how he did not feel any guilt for standing against her.

*!*

*!*

She dash forward to cut him down but easily got push back with a counter of the stronger knight.

"It's such a waste, your budding skills would've been extraordinary in the future." The older knight every words just made her angrier and angrier.

'**Skill activate: Knight's stance (Increase attack power: Medium level)**'

"If this is your decision, you too will be brought down to justice!"

She took a powerful stance and readies her sword again.

*!* She made two powerful swings but the older knight evade them by deflecting their aims with his sheeted sword.

"I wonder how you'll be able to take us all down… alone."

The older knight readies his sword too and smirks at her situation. He was finally having the thrill of his life. He never really wasn't satisfied with his current position as an elite knight.

*!* Both swords clash at a stand. The older knight was impressed at the power the young princess knight held at such a young age.

"Alone? What nonsense are you sprouting?"

With a powerful lower horizontal swing, the young knight assault got pushed back by the man's sword skill: Sword thrust.

"You really are a naive clueless girl. Aren't you wondering why your personal knights aren't even helping or joining the fight?"

Just as the older knight spoke out. The knights that were supposed to give their life for her sake and protect her from any danger were moving beside the knight that had betrayed her and her trust.

"What are you doing!? Why are you all siding with them!?" She was getting desperate. Her voice that had a strong tone now was shaken.

"….." None of them made any expression or even look at her directly anymore.

"Answer me!"

*clank!* her blade was quickly again deflected.

"Oh, sorry to say this princess but there all under our thumbs right now. Guess you're alone now." The stronger and older knight just loved the intense expression the princess was making.

"hehehe…"

"hahaha…"

"hehehe…"

She now stood alone and all the enemies surrounding her laugh at her poor situation. She couldn't help but felt helpless but she resolved herself to stand until the end.

"Now it's you who should be the one surrender princess. Maybe we can lighten you-!"

The knight did not know exactly what happened but thank his instinct to raise his shield he was able to save himself from the sudden powerful attack of the princess.

'**Skill activate: Avatar of the Princess Knight (All stats are increased and the user has temporally attained Master swordsmanship)'**

"Arghh!" The older knight pushed off the princess who quickly took a stance back. He was surprised at her sudden spike of power and the blue glow in her eyes.

"Why is it taking so long Sir John!? Aren't you one of the strongest knights!?" The owner of the fortress and the man who made everything worse hated waiting.

'**Skill activate: Defense enhancement**.'

"I'm doing my best here! She still at a level close to mine!" The older knight Sir John got serious and began to trade blows with the knight princess.

"I will not yield until my death!" She was not giving up easily. She had to atleast decided to kill the traitors before her demise.

"Aren't you knights?! Help me here!" Sir John then ordered the former personal knights of the princess knight to help fight the sudden powerful young princess.

***!*** While the knights were fight, something from above shook the ground.

"What's happening? Did the others break the storage door again? Check it." Sir Jacob, the elderly noble too felt the sudden tremor and send some of his men to go up the floors and check.

…..

A few minutes later….

"*huff* *huff*"

"Stand down princess. You've already reached your limit." The older knight, Sir John too was exhausted with a few injuries but he could still fight.

Unfortunately, only one of the five former personal knights of the princess still stood. The others were indeed slain by her for betraying her and her trust.

'**Skill deactivate: Avatar of the Princess Knight (Skill will be recharged after 30 minutes)'**

"*huff* *huff*" She was already on one knee and the powerful buff she had now was gone.

"You'll be a fine one. Your status as a royalty will fetch us a massive sum." Sir Jacob, the sleazy noble came forward and grin happily at the defeated princess.

"I will never! *huff* never yield to scums like you!"

She tried her best and repeatedly falls until she stood back with her extreme exhaustion.

"Tck, I thought it wouldn't come to this…" Sir Jacob, he noble old man felt triumph with his every cocky smirk and flicker his finger. "But…"

"…." His men behind him quickly step to the side and show the princess something that hit her very hard mentally.

"M-Maren…?" The princess eyes shaken at the scene before her, her mind just almost shut down at the things she was seeing.

"…."

"…" The scene was of a beautiful woman with long black hair in a maid clothing. But the thing was she was half naked with her large breast being shown to everyone and her skirt being pulled up to show her nether region.

What really shock the princess was how the woman name Maren was not only half naked but rape by two men. The two men were thrusting their dicks inside her nether region and mouth. The princess realized that they must have been raping her attendant while she was fighting the former knights off.

"Yes, the attendant we took was quite beautiful and will indeed bring in a number of customers." Sir Jacob like the reaction he was seeing on the princess face and kept on explaining.

"Who knew such a beautiful and stiff woman could fall so low?" He kept taunting the princess without guilt.

"You… YOU! ARGHHH!" The princess with all the strength she had left leaps with a powerful swing of sword toward the noble man.

"!?"

***!*** Her blade did not reached its target.

"Geez… and to think I got this shield on a few days ago."

Sir John had quickly defended his patron's life but felt a big dent on his shield.

*thud!* Sir Jacob sweated like a pig and was scared out of his life when the princess almost cut off his head.

"Prin…cess?" Maren, the person that had just been deflowered, played, raped repeatedly now was on the ground with white fluid all over her face and body.

"M-Maren! Don't worry! I'll save you!" The princess thought her close attendant still had her mind since the woman eyes turned back a bit from its dull color.

She was on the ground but she tried her hardest to get up. She had to do everything she can to save her attendant who was always there for her like an older sister and served without any complaint. She had to save her loyal servant and friend.

"I have enough!" The noble man Sir Jacob feeling pathetic pulls a random sword from his men and swings it down at the princess who almost killed him.

*!*

"…."

"…."

"M-Maren?" The Princess now was trembling in fear, a fear for the life that was suddenly lost before her.

P-Princess…" With a smile, the attendant's life ended.

The attendant had jumped to save the princess and was instead the one decapitated.

*thud* her head fell off her body before the headless body was all that felt with the princess.

"…" The Princess was in shocked more than one way.

"….." She just saw a close friend head decapitated before her. No one could understand what she was feeling.

"…." She felt hopelessness, intense mental pain, and immense sadness now that her reason for coming was gone.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Arghhhhh!"

The princess cries out in anguish, sadness at the body of her dead attendant.

Some of them felt pity for the young knight but none tried to even help her.

"*huff* that should teach you." Sir Jacob, the one who decapitated the attendant spits at the young princess before turning away to his men.

"Take her to the starting room and prepare her for the special slave lesson." Sir Jacob also was in a bad mood from the princess resistance.

But no one could comprehend the next thing to happen.

"hmm?" Sir John on the other hand eye's shift at the sudden spike of danger.

"**Let me take that**."

*!*

"Gahhh!"

Someone came in and took the fallen princess blade before making a powerful swing that hits the shield of Sir John who might have react in time but could not hold of the powerful blunt force.

"W-Who are you!?" Sir Jacob now was more confused and scared at the sudden entrance of the scary person.

"…..argg…" Sir John stood back up only to found his shield destroyed in half and blood coming out his mouth. "H-How…" He never fought anyone that could hit so hard.

He was pushed back even after reaching his highest defense stance with nothing but a single swing. The attack also cut through his armor and left a large cut on his chest.

They all look at the young man with a menacing mask that moves with its mouth. They all tremble at the person mere presence.

"**So, you're the boss of this place**." There was deep hatred and anger in the tone and none of them could utter strong words.

"Y-Yes, are you a customer? If you are m-maybe we can-!"

***SMASH!* **

No one could react as the noble man was suddenly hit on the face so hard only to slam even harder on the wall of the room that it made him quickly go unconscious.

"**I came here to rescue some forest elves but after getting here… I want to kill all of you so bad**."

His mere actions and words made them all tremble.

*grip*

"!?" They were all surprised that the scary young man was able to stop a sword swing with his hand.

"**You want to go first?**"

*smash!* The former personal knight of the princess immediately regret his every actions up till now as he was slam to ground and almost died.

"You monster!"

*grab* Sir John was always proud of the strength he had but now it just felt they were nothing to the being before him.

*smash!*

*crack!*

His armor crack and his pride broken, the knight was never going to the same again as he fell unconscious.

*!* The princess's sword was now flung at the door, stopping the numerous people from exiting the room.

"**You all have hell to pay**!"

None of them left the room alive. The only one who left was the young man with the orange hair and a young princess who was still crying now being carried on his arms. In the end, he intentionally kill some while leaving the others to die due to the extreme damage he inflicted.

* * *

**And done!**

**Added Characters:**

**Name: Sir John (O.C.) **

**Occupation: Former Royal Knight**

**ATK: 200**

**DEF: 300**

**A commoner who became a powerful knight that was known for his defenses to support others but later found by the princess to be a deserter.**

**Name: Sir Jacob Mandeveal (O.C.) (Ancestor to Sir John Mandeveal) **

**A noble that was consume by his greed and lust thus creating a fortress that kidnaps, sells, buys female women humans as well as from other spieces.**

**Current age differences:**

**Ichigo Kurosaki- 17**

**Princess Eos Arcturus- 13 (O.C.) (Ancestor to Princess Alicia and Prim.)**

**See ya next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Strong (Boy): It's reasonable that you guys think that the dirt bags from the previous chapter all need to die. Still that's not what our hero is… Some of you guys already know that Ichigo is still a teen that intentionally only ever kill Hollows and needs a certain amount of change for him to take someone's life. I promise to set things so that Ichigo will learn to kill.**

**Kind (Girl): The outfit for Ichigo… we just imagine him in his usual Shinigami attire. But he will changed outfits in the future. We'll keep in mind what you suggested Awesome Jay.**

**Strong (Boy): And yes, this is before the canon, a few centuries in the past where Olga and Celestia from the anime are the only ones to be present. If Ichigo's gonna changed change their fates, he needs to start from scratch.**

**Kind (Girl): It's a harem but the results will have to wait.**

**Strong (Boy): DRAX, I hate NTR as much as you but the possibility of that happening is there, small but it's there. Even some of the girls in the harem to be will not all be virgins, that is impossible in this world but with Ichigo they will be saved from such tragedies. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach and Kurionu but we do own the O.C.**

**Chapter-4**

* * *

From amidst the musky smell of sweat and the moaning of numerous women that were all caged, locked, naked and broken inside. Our hero slowly moves, tired from the desperate air the place was giving and the endless obstacles he had faced the moment he came to this world. He never really had any proper time to rest at all.

"…" He was flustered but was not aroused by the display of so many naked cage women, even though many of them were very beautiful. Instead he felt pity, very uncomfortable, horrified and angry for what had been done to them. He nearly killed to those that had done such deeds but couldn't deal any final blows.

*grab* A hand grabbed onto his leg.

"…." He saw a beastkin woman asking for him to calm the itch in her lower body with a face he wanted to forget right away. His eyes already in shock at the many things but to actually experience seeing someone asking with such desperate eyes, our young hero almost snapped.

He knew none of them were release from their hold due to their unfixable broken minds which only desire was to have sex. He knew it was the decision of the others since every one of them knew these broken women were all dying anyway.

"….." Ruffling her hold off, our hero once again walk through the place carrying the mentally shocked young princess he had saved earlier.

He had dark bags under his eyes, his stamina drained and his spirit almost diminished due to the forsaken place.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Level: 15 - 18

HP: 100/5300

MP: 2000/2625

Since he didn't kill anyone apart from the orcs he didn't gain much level.

The window showing his status felt it was in the way. He was damn tired, drained and mentally scared even more. He was just a 17 year old teenager that was suddenly thrust into a world where modern common sense doesn't apply.

He really wanted to go home, even fight Aizen again and again if he could just forget what happened here. Still he hasn't found anyways to get back now he has to endure everything that was thrown at him.

He sometimes wonders if he can even go home after seeing so much suffering.

"Ah! Hero-sama."

An elderly man with beast ears and tail walks up to Ichigo using a cane to support his weaken body.

"Garo-san."

Ichigo met the old beastkin when he first saw a number of beastkin, human, elves males being forced as slave labor outside the fortress under the control of some kind of magic slave collar.

Obviously he helped them and set them free, in returned they gave him their trust and helped free the other slaves that were in captive while he searched for the forest elves he was supposed to rescue.

"Hero-sama."

"Hero-sama."

Some of them too bow in respect to the young man that saved them.

It should be known that he was the only human they now trust.

"We were able to save most of our kin but the others…" The old beastkin ears slump in sadness and Ichigo knew why.

"I'm sorry…"

"?" The old man did not understand and gave the young hero a smile, "Nonsense, if you hadn't come, not only the others but everyone would've been subjected to more tragic fates."

"…. I saw so much today." He had already seen visions due to the goddess Luna but seeing first hand was another thing.

"Aye… After such a long time, no beastkin will ever trust another human for a very long time."

"I'm…!"

"Don't apologize anymore hero-sama, it wasn't your fault. No one has any reason to blame you. In fact… they are glad to receive their freedom again because of you."

"….."

Looking around, Ichigo saw so many crying out of joy for getting their freedom back. Some of the beastkin were mourning their love ones, the different Elves praying for the lost they had and the human women and men on a corner feeling happy, sad and many things.

They were also a lot more other races he didn't recognized. In fact the only reason he even knew any was due to the little knowledge the goddess had left him.

"Maren…"

He almost forgot the sleeping princess he was carrying. He wasn't sure what he could do anymore for her or for anyone here.

He thought at first he had to just fight and save some but that was proven wrong by all the things that were happening right now.

His fist can't heal their pain, he destructive powers wouldn't solve their problems and his words won't mean anything now. They were all suffering too much for anyone living could.

"And there's…"

He could still see them, souls. He could still see the wander souls, suffering from being trapped inside the fortress. They were screaming, crying and wandering for an exit.

He wished he still had his zanpakto to release them all from such suffering but now it was impossible. He felt really useless… he felt his title as a soul reaper was nothing now since he couldn't even save a single soul.

"Hey you, let us out! We didn't do anything!"

Our hero turned to see some men locked in a separate cage from the broken women.

"Hero-sama, please don't."

"Are they also the one who did this?"

"No, but they stood back watch us suffer and get pay for maintaining this place. None of them tried to save us, and thus all deserve to die here."

"..."

"They killed my sons Hero-sama. Simply for a reason as stupid as boredom, I cannot ever forgive them." The elderly beastman was quite angry remember a certain painful memory.

"….." He couldn't say anything more. He didn't want anyone to die but everything was chaos here and he couldn't help but watch it unfold itself.

"Do any of them have any plans after this?" Our hero changed the subject to the races that were able to stay intact to their sanity.

"… Honestly, I don't think none of them do. Apart from us Beastkin and some, the others all came at different time with different circumstances."

The old beastkin had been within the foretress for a long time, he had gained a certain amount of respect as he was like a caretaker to his kin as well as to the others.

"The humans were sold or kidnapped after a run by bandits or due to their village being piled. Rarely, Dark elves come but somehow none of them were ever seen again, some suspect of dark arts experiments below. The High elves were kidnapped but none of them can go back due to their purity taken quite a hard custom they have. There were some human nobles but none of them…."

"Survive?"

"Aye… Now you see how none of the humans that had done such act to us deserve to live."

Garo, the elderly beastkin was serious as he watched the men that had killed his sons crying out to be release from their cage. But their voices fell to deaf ear as no one wanted to waste their breath for people that had acted so cruel to them for many years.

"Chief, we finish putting the bodies."

"Good." The elderly beastman had a relief expression at all the bodies of their loves placed all around the upper hall of the fortress.

"Hero-sama, if you'll excuse me." The beastman then follow to where the bodies of sons were place to mourn like all the rest.

"….." Ichigo saw so many bodies, so many tears and so many heartbroken faces. None of it sits well with him. He felt nothing was changed even though he gave them freedom.

"My love… why did I have to lose you?"

"Oka-sama, I'm really sorry… *sniff*"

"If only we were stronger…"

"Why did this happen to you? Why?"

"What am I supposed to do now? You're not here and I'm lost."

"I wish I can simply join you."

He heard their words as they all mourn the dead bodies of their loves and nothing he thought could helped them. He kept questioning so many things as he looks more desperate for hope.

He wished he didn't have to be the hero here because he could help them all in the end.

He wished he could've some skill like his friend Orihime did that save lives not take it.

He wished he didn't have the heavy responsibility, he wished the goddess Luna to just pick another who was more suitable.

*drip* He didn't let out a single sound but our young hero let a bit of blood from the tight grip of his fist.

"…."

"…"

"Hero-sama."

"….." He didn't care for the pain and looked at a young elven girl who tugged his leg.

"You're hand, hero-sama."

"huh?" He glances at his right hand to find a golden spark slowly igniting.

He saw all of them were staring at him and the light on his hand. All the souls too stopped to stare at his hand as if they were drawn to it.

'**Hidden Quest completed: Understanding to be a true hero**.'

'**For understanding to helped others does not always require one's power or raw strength but one's skills and understanding, you've gained the access to unlock the passive skill Goddess blessing**.'

'**Goddess blessing can be activate: The Light of Hope. (So many souls had been led astray because of the works of war, pain and the seven sins thus many innocent has to suffer. The goddess Luna in sadness decides to take matters into her own hands and bestowed upon her champion the power to help the souls of those had been wrong and the living that could no longer live no normal lives anymore.)'**

'**90% of HP and MP of current status is required as well as immense drain in stamina.'**

'**Activate: Yes or no?'**

"….."

The glow in his hand began to grow slowly which also kept attracting more attention.

He was already in a bad situation due to his low health and low stamina but if he could change their minds a little and give them hope, he felt it was worth taking the chance.

"Yes."

***!***

All of them saw the young hero who saved them raised his arm. They all saw the mesmerizing golden glow that illuminates the whole place upon his raise hand. None of them understand but the glow calms their heart as they were all enveloped in warm light that did not even obstruct their vision like any other kind of light.

The whole fortress was illuminate by a pillar of light that pierce through the sky from inside the fortress.

The light even entered the fortress deepest parts where all the unfixable broken women were chained and locked up.

"…" The light envelops them, calming their broken mind but since all of them cannot be fixed or recovered physically. All of their souls came out and none of them regret anything as they all followed the source of the light that had set them free from such terrible tragedies.

Wandering souls, souls that turned for the worse all were enveloped by the light giving them new hope as well as setting them free to be able to pass on peacefully.

But before any soul passed on, they all head to the source of the light.

'**Passive skill: Goddess blessing, Light of Hope (activated)**'

"Hero-sama…."

They all stare at the young hero who was trying his best maintaining the light that brought them hope.

"Is that…"

"It is…!"

"The Goddess Luna!"

"To use such godly powers… Is hero-sama the Goddess's champion?"

They all had many questions as they stare at a figure of the goddess forming above the young hero maintaining the light.

"_Father_…"

"!?" The old beastkin Garo was in shocked as his shaken eyes stare at the transparent beings that were his sons.

He realized that they were the souls of his sons since he checked down to see their body still on the floor but now glowing with same light that envelops the place.

"My… M-My sons…" The old beastman moves forward and surprisingly was able to embrace his sons souls. He couldn't stop the happiness now flowing inside him.

"_Father… how did_ _w_e?"

"Shussh… you three, let this old fool embrace you all for a little longer."

"_Dad_…"

"_Father_…."

"_Father_..."

It was not only just the old beastman that was able to see the souls of love ones. Many of them too were able to meet the souls of their love ones again.

The High elves bow in respect to one another as well as felt a lot better for the peace that had been given to their love ones.

The Humans cried in happiness and relief to see the faces of their love ones and not before long started conversing before their departure.

The beastkins too were all extremely glad to see the faces of their families and love ones. Many cried out of joy and many more felt the pain in their broken heart healing.

Many more of the races too embrace the miracle that was happening with joy. They all too couldn't stop the happiness of being given the chance to talk to their love ones again.

"_Princess_… _Princess_…"

A voice woke up the young princess Eos who was still being carried by our hero Ichigo. Our hero didn't notice anything due to being under a state of full concentration to maintain the powerful skill.

"Maren…?"

"_It's time to wake up Princess_…"

Her eyes widen, her heart beating rapidly, the young princess got off Ichigo and jumps at the person she hold so dear to her heart.

*!* The soul of the beautiful attendant caught the princess in surprised at such a sudden action.

"Maren! You're really here! You're really here… *sniff*"

She was extremely happy since the last time she saw her attendant was when all hope in her was lost after seeing her attendant head cut off.

"_Princess, I'm glad that you're okay_."

"That's not important anymore. *sniff* you're safe Maren, we can go back together now."

"….." The soul of her attendant shook her head in a sad expression.

"M-Maren?"

"_That is not possible anymore princess."_

"Why…? Why…!? You have to come back! I don't have anyone but you! I can't trust anyone but you!" The young princess wouldn't accept her only friend not to be able to stay by her side anymore.

*smack!*

"*sniff!* why did you do that?" The princess forgot her attendant was strict and mean sometimes.

"_Princess… don't be selfish. Please accept the fact that I'm already dead_."

"No… you can't…"

*grab* The soul of her attendant puts her down and pulls her to the humans that too were crying while getting consul by the souls of their loves one.

"_If you broke down now and stay selfish what will happen to your people Princess? They won't survive without a leader to guide them._"

"But I don't think I can…"

"_Nonsense_!"

"!?"

"_You came here despite your position, brave enough to venture this far to save me. You can do so much more Princess and don't let those opposed to you bring you down_."

"Maren…"

"_And don't worry about me Princess because of hero-sama_…"

Both soul and girl turned to the young hero that was still maintaining the light with curiosity.

"_I now am able to rest peacefully_…"

"Even if I wanted too… I don't have the advan-!"

"_Please stop doubting yourself too Princess… I believe in you so please believe in yourself_."

*hug* the soul of the woman gently embrace the young princess.

"_Now, since I have a little more time, how about we take a walk around and show the kind and strong leader you can be_."

"Mm!" The young princess nods with a little more enthusiasm and moves, not before giving our young hero a short glance.

….

"_It's time_…"

"_It's time_….."

"_It's time_…."

All the souls started looking up to the pillar of light with relief looks.

"….."

"…"

"…."

One by one the souls flew up to the end of pillar. They now were able to rest in peace and leave the world that gave them so much pain as well as the joys they forever will cherish.

"_Father, this is good bye."_

"_Please look after the others."_

"_We're gonna miss you Dad."_

"Aye… goodbye my sons."

Even though many souls had already parted there were others that took a little longer to part with their love ones.

"Maren…"

"_Please stop being such a cry baby_…"

"But you're crying too *sniff*"

"_I can't help myself either_."

One final embrace between the two was enough as they parted each other with tears.

Many of the souls bow and thanked the young hero was still maintaining the light. They knew he could hear them and circle around him before floating up to the pillar light.

All the bodies of the decease as well as the body of the mind broken women whose soul parted due to the inability to live normal lives slowly disappeared after being disintegrated like golden dust. A gentle breeze came and took the dust up to the sky before disappearing into nothingness.

"…"

"….."

The light too slowly disappeared clearing the sky of a beautiful sunset evening.

* * *

Upon a hill, the same tall familiar person in dark purple cloak watched the scene of light coming out from the fortress with interest until the person saw a number of souls coming its way.

All the souls that came before the person were dark elves women and they all kneel before the person.

"_My lady… I apologize, but we no longer will be able to serve you due to being parted from this world_." One of the souls spoke in deep sadness.

"Do you…" The person in cloak pulls down her hood to reveal a beautiful dark elf with a white crown and long black hair. "…have any regrets aside for your duties to me?"

"_No my lady_… _A young hero with strange powers already set us free from all our pain_." They all had smiles on them that the beautiful dark elf queen was relief to see.

"Then… you all are relieved of your duties to me."

"_Thank you, your majesty_."

"Rest my comrades."

*drip* A single tear dropped and the beautiful dark elf parted her subordinates with a solemn air. She had come for them but only to find all of them were already gone. But she now was relief that her fallen brethren could rest in peace.

"…." Her interest on the human that was even able to help her fallen brethren increased. She wondered why such a being would helped a race looked down upon by others.

* * *

**An hour later….**

After all that had occurred in such a short span of time, the large number of slaves that now had been given freedom were able to have hope again thanks to the young hero that came and saved them all without caring for races.

Fortunately, leaders formed at the moment and lead the others on different paths to live again.

The Beastkin were lead by Garo, the old and wise beastkin. Due to the chance to give his last words to his sons made the old beastkin to act like the leader he had been in his youth.

The Humans were lead by the Princess Eos the first. Like the others too, this young princess was given hope and resolve after the chance given to her, a chance to properly part with her closet and most trusted friend.

The High elves in hope of seeing refuge under the Goddess reincarnate Celestia followed the humans to their destination.

The other races too were filled with better resolve and decided to leave the land of Eostia and head to the East where the Goddess Luna was largely worshipped.

All of them respectfully shared the resources and food in the fortress for their travels and also left the criminals and scums locked up in the cages due to their hero being reluctant to just kill. They all obliged to his sudden hesitation but only due to his action of saving the souls of their love ones.

Though, the High elves used a group magic skill, **Everlasting conceal**. A magic that no one but High Arc mages can see through was left to cover the fortress and to let the criminal scums to rot in the very same place they hurt so many innocents.

"Princess that is a quite the magnificent sword."

"Oh? Ah… thank you."

Eos, the princess knight look at the sword she had brought when she set out to save her attendant Maren. But on her hand was a sword that had an appearance that was nothing like before.

The long sword she brought was simple and merely an heirloom that was passed down. A simple beautiful blade that was no more different than other swords… other than the royal decoration on its hilt.

But the sword she was looking had so much more. The appearance changed to a sword she could handle perfectly with the length adjusted and color of the blade changed to that of a white and black color situating on both side. It also excludes a majestic aura which even others could sense.

'**Holy Sword of Hope 'Holie': A sword that was at first merely a normal everyday heirloom sword until it was influence by a strange hero's powerful spiritual pressure along with being enveloped by a celestial skill of godly capabilities 'Light of Hope'.'**

'**Holy Sword of Hope 'Holie': The sword chooses its master. The user of the sword will have all stats raised by a rank. ATK+100 (Can be adjusted depending on the user's belief and strength) the user will also be equipped with a full body armor of holy attributes when the user health has fallen to 40%. The sword also gives its user the ability to sense malice and danger.'**

"Hero-sama…" The young princess wondered if it was truly the hero that had saved them the one responsible for the transformation of her sword.

With not much more delaying time, the young princess led the large number of humans and High elves along with some other races that joined them to toward her kingdom.

* * *

Upon the hill beside the fortress, our hero was trying to get back with the kidnapped forest elves he had rescued following him.

"Hero-sama, maybe you still need to rest?" One of the forest elves he rescued asked in concern at the condition he was in.

"I-I can't…" He couldn't even feel his arms properly but kept on walking toward his destination.

"You."

"…" A dark elf that had been watching them from afar came to them with her staff lighting with power.

"…." The forest elves were in high alert at the dark elf that showed up. They all heard of how dangerous and dark the elves of the dark were but at the moment they felt all suffocated from the mere aura the dark elf was exerting.

"I have a question for you."

"I don't… have time…" Ichigo walked passed her without much interest.

*!* He was suddenly lifts by her magic and our hero could not do anything due to his exhausted condition.

'**~STATUS~**

**Name: Olga**

**Occupation: Dark Queen**

**Level: 89**

**HP: 10000/10000**

**MP: 20000/20000**

**ATK: 1000 **

**DEF: 450**

**STATS**

**STR: C**

**AGI: C+ **

**INT: SS**

**LUCK: B**

**(Author note: Sorry guys but we change the stat numbers to Alphabet ranks from SS - E Ranking system.)**

**PASSIVE SKILLS**

**? (Cannot discern high level character's skill)**

He couldn't careless of the stats she had and just want to get down and hurry back.

"I said… I don't have time."

The dark elf eyes sharpen and asked anyway, "Why did you save not one race but all of them? Even my brethren."

"I've seen your power, you've not only massacre my Orcs alone… but you also broke into a fortress infected with anti-magic that renders the use of magic. With such powers why?"

"….." His anger suddenly spike at the question. The answer was so simple that it made him angry. The pain from both the living and the dead, he heard it all enough for him to not do nothing. "And why shouldn't… I…?"

"….." She was surprised by his answer and decided to let him and the forest elves out of her mana hold.

'**Skill activate: Dark arts, Dark Chariot**'

"Come forth." By her skill, a Bicorn pulling a durable cart emerged from below.

"…." Ichigo and the forest elves didn't know what was going to happen and ready for anything.

Her next words shocked the forest elves more than anything though it made Ichigo a little relax.

"Take the Chariot and go. With this I owe you nothing."

Ichigo didn't wait and move to the Chariot with the forest elves, "Thanks, you're pretty nice even though you dress really weird."

"Weird?" She almost changed her mind. Ichigo on the other hand was on the other hand wondering if the girls in the world here all dress so little it made him want to face palm every time and he was weird out especially by the dark elf's attire.

"Is the fortress empty?" The dark elf asked while they got onto the chariot.

"No, some of the workers are locked up."

"Workers?"

"Yeah, they work for a low life." Ichigo still wasn't over his anger on the man that did all those horrible things to innocent people.

"Good."

'**Skill activate: Dark arts, Black lightning**.'

"…." The sky above the fortress suddenly started forming dark clouds before a powerful force of nature struck down.

*BOOM!*

The fortress that once stood strong as well as under a powerful spell of concealment now was gone in mere seconds by a powerful black lightning that just shot down from the sky killing all those left in it before diminishing everything in and a small area around it.

The only remains was a large crate. No bodies found and nothing left of the fortress.

"…."

"…" The forest elves were terrified of the dark elf's strength but Ichigo on the other hand was different.

"Why did you do that?" He knew she knew that they were gonna die anyway from the imprisonment and the concealment magic. "They were gonna die anyway."

"You are too kind, I hope you out grow it."

"..."

Ichigo could not say more words as the dark elf ordered the Bicorn to go to where they wanted to go.

"….." Ichigo just glared at the dark elf that too stares back at him until both got far out of sight from each other.

* * *

**And done!**

**Olga's known magic skills: Dark arts – Dark Chariot, Black Lightning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Boy (Strong): Sorry this took so long. Having family problems where cousins and uncles are included is really a hassle. **

**Boy (Strong): I saw your opinions and I also came to realized that we made poor choices of words when Ichigo stormed into the slave shop fortress. We'll changed it bit where he doesn't leave them unconscious but paying with extreme pain and some pain that will lead to their death. **

**I came to realized that Ichigo will kill if it means protecting others but I just can't see him massacring too many lives (Apart from monsters). Is this acceptable? Though, he will learn to massacre lives that don't deserve to live since Kurionu is under an era where wars are common.**

**Girl (Kind): On another note, my little character slimes will bring about new addition of many things and also bring modesty for women's clothing and appearances where female knight's armor isn't so exposing.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach and Kuroinu but we do own the O.C.**

**Chapter – 5**

* * *

'**Quest Completed: Rescued the kidnapped Forest Elves.'**

'**Rewards obtained.'**

'**The Forest Elves will abide by their terms and free the character slimes.'**

'**A great amount of EXP is gained but due to low luck 80% are being sent to character slimes.'**

'**Level up'**

'**Level up'**

'**Special reward: The user is able to have a moment with the unknown being within.'**

"…."

"…"

"I wonder if time really is different both here and our world."

"**I don't even have a reason to lie, just believe it**."

"You're saying I still have a chance to go back like nothing happen?"

"**Yes, you should've know too when that bitch weirdo came in and left stuffs.**"

"….."

"How long have we been talking like this?"

"**Don't know, a week, a month, does it even matter**?"

"….. I have to get back. You saw how Aizen still stood even after pushing him that far."

"**I don't give a crap about that, just be happy you haven't lost your powers**."

"I'm not, I can't even use Zangetsu and the old man is missing… I would've preferred you gone."

"**Too bad, I'm stuck with you until death!**"

"….. So how long will you stay like that?"

Our Hero stares at the still position of the white version of himself. He was wondering why the white being was still frozen apart from his head.

"**Simple**, **Get stronger**…"

"That doesn-!"

"**Stop over thinking King! Just do! You're such a pansy that you can't even lift your own blade!**"

"…" Both being glared at one another while one wore a scowl the other wore a smirk.

"**!"**

Ichigo eyes widen as his identical being suddenly punched him with an insane strength.

"**Get stronger, and we'll talk again**."

* * *

**Northern Forest of Eostia**

"That hurt!"

Suddenly being forced out with force was really painfully for Ichigo. Now he quickly shot up from his slumber with bandages covering his body apart from his head. His right eye twitch and his teeth clench in annoyance.

"Hero-sama, a-are you okay?"

Standing beside the hammock he was sleeping on was a familiar old beast-kin Ichigo knew. The old man was quite surprise at the sudden awakening of our hero, especially the annoyed looked he had.

"Garou-san?"

"Here." The old beastkin handed him a cup of water which Ichigo gladly accepted due to feeling quite parch.

"….."

"You must be confused Hero-sama, especially why I am even here."

In a way he was surprise since the last time he saw the old beastkin was when he led his people that had gained their freedom to a better place live their lives again.

"… Yeah." He was too tired to say anymore, the moment he woke up Ichigo was quickly hit back with the many things that had occurred especially seeing the old beastkin face made him realized all the horrifying things he saw firsthand.

"With how exhausted you were, you've been asleep for a month. Do you want me to explain what has been occurring around?"

"!" Immediately he also remembered something very important.

"Are they okay!? Did they let them go!?" He quickly turned to the old beastkin with a desperate expression.

He felt stupid for forgetting the reason why he even took the quest from those Forest Elves.

"….." Garou was confused before he finally realized. "Oh, you must be referring to those strange slimes."

"…." Our hero nods with a cold sweat.

"Their fine Hero-sama, and it was all because of them that building a settlement here has progress quicker than I could expect."

"A what?"

"It might be better to see for yourself Hero-sama."

Both got out of the wooden hut to find many things our hero was unfamiliar with. One after another he was getting surprise the longer he stayed in the world he did no belong too.

"…."

He saw many of the former beastkin slaves he saved as well as the other former slaves like Dwarves, Halflings, and some half human-half monster races like Harpy, Lamia. Their numbers could be accounted as a large village or town.

"….."

Unlike the time he saw them groveling, crying and doing nothing but stare into hopelessness, he now saw they all were living better lives. There smiles were an indication of their change.

"They look…"

"Aye… thanks to you and the little missy, my people and those that have been wrong are better than they could ever be."

Ichigo could also see the happy smile on the old beastkin face. He saw they were building bigger houses as an upgrade from the huts around as well as many women tending to vegetable and fruits as well as weaving fabrics that could be used to make clothing around the place. Still there were women that were wearing too little that he like.

"Garou-san, sorry you had to take me in when I zone out." Ichigo felt embarrassed and scratched his head since he felt imposing for staying at the people that were trying their hardest to live normal lives again.

"Aye?" The old beastkin had an incredible look with intensity by the way his tail suddenly standing up.

"After I heal completely I'll be on my way."

Our hero was thinking along the line of getting out after feeling he stayed in their hospitality for a month.

"Hero-sama?"

"Hey, he's finally awake."

"Hero-sama!?"

"He's finally awake, everyone!"

The different races that were doing their work around suddenly all stopped to look and stare at the young hero.

"W-What is going on?"

Ichigo was befuddled as he stared at all of them, especially wondering why they were all kneeling before him respectfully.

"G-Garou-san, why are they…?"

He turned to also see the old beastkin too kneeling down before him with his head down.

"Hero-sama, please understand. It is not you who is imposing. It is us who are imposing Hero-sama. You not only saved us, you also gave the ones we all lost peace but please, please forgive our greedy hearts for seeking shelter before you!"

"Forgive us!"

"Forgive us!"

Being the only one standing and under so much presence, our hero was a little uncomfortable and over well as he had to gaze all of them asking for forgiveness he wasn't even sure of.

"Hero-sama~!"

"-!"

*thud!*

*slam!*

"…." Our hero stares at what seems to be a young girl with short hair embracing him on the ground along with her unusual large asset pressed against him. (**Think of a middle school student Orihime**.)

"Your finally awake *sniff* Hero-sama." The only thing the teenage girl could be discerned from being a normal human girl was the fact that she was a very familiar shade of orange in color. She was also wearing clothes fortunately.

"Excuse me, but… who are you?" He was too surprised for his usual reaction of a clingy busty girl on him.

"It's me, hero-sama." The girl then magically transform into a very familiar small round orange slime with a hairpin he was very familiar with.

"The hair pin slime…?"

"Hai!"

Getting up, Ichigo looks at the orange slime that quickly got on to his shoulder like always.

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!"

Now Ichigo was seeing a middle age man grey hair man wearing a very familiar black hat and monocle as well as carrying a long black cane. The person was running to his direction with a frantic expression.

"Chief! Chief! Hero-sama has finally woken!" Bounced the orange slime with the hairpin.

"Oh! Hero-sama, it is good to see you in good health. Thank you ever so much for saving us when the duty was not yours to hold."

The man politely gave him a respectiful bow.

"You're… that slime chief, right?" He guessed seeing the familiar accessories and the transforming slime on his shoulder.

"Ohohohohoho~! Yes, Hero-sama it is I. Might you be wondering how I am able to be in such a respectful form?"

"Not really, I think I'll pa-!"

"Then let this one enlighten you."

Either way he liked it or not, our hero was given an explanation of what had happened after his departure to save them.

The slime/man with monocle explained that he was able to save them by bringing back the kidnapped Forest Elves and also detail out how they gained the ability to transform into beings their hero was accustom to.

Fortunately, the explanation gave insight on how the beastkins and the other races came to them. Also the explanation carried how the small place where he and the slimes lived turned into a large settlement in just a month passing.

"I really did sleep a month huh?"

"Ohohoho~ Indeed, and Hime-sama gave her best as the acting leader while you were unconscious."

*smack!* the slime chief in his humanoid form was quickly smack on the back by an embarrassed orange slime. "Chief~!"

"A-As always, Hime-sama's strength is a force to be reckoned with."

*thud!* Fell down the chief wearing monocle the humanoid character slime.

"…" Looking at the orange slime with the hair pin on his shoulder, Ichigo wondered how familiarly kind the slime was like one of his friend back home.

"Hero-sama~ Please, don't stare too much." The slime was blushing in a very unnoticeable way due to her color.

"You really helped them all huh? That's… pretty amazing." Ichigo rubbed the orange slime's head while looking at the many races still kneeling down.

He was seriously impressed seeing all the houses already built and how they were able to do for food, commodity and application of other traits to become this large. He would've never been able to solve things especially since he was still just a high school student with very moderate communication skill.

"…" The orange slime shook her head. "It wasn't just me. The others gave a great deal of effort too. Garou-san was also very helpful too."

Transformed back into her humanoid form, the orange slime stood before the different races and looked at Ichigo while stretching her arms side to side.

"So, please Hero-sama, please let them stay. Their just like us slime, they won't survive alone with the humans always moving around. We all need each other because no one can stand alone for long."

"….."

"…." They all waited even the races kneeling down were quite afraid of being pushed away.

*!* A soft chop on her head instill a squeak in a cute surprise tone.

"Why do you need my permission for? You're the leader here." He sweat dropped inside since he always thought the old slime with the monocle was the leader.

"Really?!"

"Y-Yeah…" He had to turn away from the shine her bright smile was giving.

The character slime turned to the other races that quickly celebrate by throwing the humanoid slime girl in the air over and over again.

It was clear that they all have respect for the feminine orange character slime despite her young age.

….

"Allow me to show you around Hero-sama!"

The orange humanoid slime girl pulls the hero around with quite the happy vigor as numerous current resident of the place adore their savor and chief leader actions.

"…" They first came to a house like shop where a number of Dwarves and character black slimes were forging not only weapons but also tools for various purposes. It was only due to the black slimes higher knowledge that they were able to produce such fine tools and quantity of other utensils.

**Race: Character slime (black slimes)**

**ATK: 75**

**DEF: 65**

**Passive skills:**

**Other world knowledge: Blacksmith 'High level'. (Must be in slime form to activate at full capacity.)**

**Transformation: Human form (Acquired due to their leader's desire to be close to the forced hero.)**

**Unpredictable fighter class: A skill that allows the user to be s fighter that high light out its other skills.**

"….." Moving along, they went inside a two story house where women of different races and a few character pink slimes were weaving silk and wool from different monster's body part and plants found in the forest. The pink character slimes like the others were able to speak and also due to their higher skill and knowledge, they were able to produce a lot.

**Race: Character slime (pink slimes)**

**Level: 20**

**ATK: 65**

**DEF: 75**

**Passive skills: **

**Other world knowledge: Master Tailor. (Must be in slime form to activate at full capacity.)**

**Transformation: Human form (Acquired due to their leader's desire to be close to the forced hero.) **

**Unpredictable fighter class: A skill that allows the user to be s fighter that high lights out its other skills.**

"…..." Eventually, they came to a farm land where numerous character yellow slimes were skillfully making the fields useable for farming purposes and the character light green slimes were helping the women of different races pick orchids and other necessities found in the forest. It was sight to behold as a miracle but the orange slime girl just explained to Ichigo that such were only possible due to his influences on their very being and the team work of the former slaves.

**Race: Character slime (Light green and yellow slimes.)**

**Level: 20**

**ATK: 60**

**DEF: 75**

**Passive skills:**

**Other world knowledge: Farmer/Gatherer. Space 'Space, a skill only the yellow slimes can used. The skill allows the slime to create a pocket dimension where a limited farm land exist with ever lasting fertile soil and suitable season all year'.(Must be in slime form to activate at full capacity.)**

**Transformation: Human form (Acquired due to their leader's desire to be close to the forced hero.) **

**Unpredictable fighter class: A skill that allows the user to be skill fighter that high lights out its other skills.**

"…" And both went into a house that was procuring quite an aroma of bake goods. Here, character brown slimes were baking stuffs even Ichigo knew.

"…" Finally, they came into a large building with the sign 'Tavern' where a lot of people were eating food our hero knew from the egg salad to the deserts of ice delicacies. The cooking as well was mainly done by character slimes with the color of white.

"The food…" He wondered since, the little bit of knowledge he had about RPG games from his friends was that food weren't exactly that many in variety especially the short strawberry cake a waitress handed to a customer.

"It's all because of Hero-sama that everything here was possible!"

The slime girl turned to Ichigo with a smile and pushed him down on an available table reserved for them.

"…." Two set of nicely done skewers added with a spice our hero knew as well as soups which he remember it to exactly like his little sister's cooking.

"When we grew stronger after Hero-sama saved us again, we saw different aspects of the world you lived in. The food here…"

"Are just like my sister…" He felt a little homesick remembering his sister's cooking especially her face that always tried to get his attention.

"Hai, as well as the other things we re-created from the knowledge given to us from your world's influence." The slime girl wondered if she should continued seeing the depressed look.

"All these are possible, amazing and we have you to thank Hero-sama."

A month was enough for everything with the knowledge gained by the character slimes as well as the inhuman strength of the other races held.

"….."

"Does anyone apart from you know I came from another world?"

"!?" Flinching at his sudden serious tone, "N-No Hero-sama, apart from us character slimes, no one knows and we all vow to take it to our graves." The slime girl whispered feeling dejected at the little trust she thinks he held for them.

"…." Ichigo now was just staring at the soup without much intention of eating anything, he had lost his appetite.

He was thinking a lot, all this small things remind him if he could get back fast and finished things. He was still annoyed for the fact that he was taken here but now it started to feel nice staying but such thoughts was what made him concerned him.

"Hero-sama…? Are you okay?"

"Hero-sama?" Her tone showed her concern for the young hero but he doesn't seem to be in paying attention.

"Can you not see the loyalty the slime has for you? Or are you planning to ignore her longer."

"!?"

"You, when did you…"

Ichigo did not even felt the person's presence until she spoke out to him. He could feel that the woman sitting across him was stronger and very smart by how she was able to sneak up without alerting even his senses.

This was the same person that helped him reached his deadline on the quest by lending him her chariot. But there was still the question of why she was even here.

The woman was the dark Elf that had helped him.

"…" And she was eating an ice treat that was place for him. Despite eating the desert gracefully, the woman finished it too quickly.

"Eh? Hero-sama, you know Ol-chan?"

The orange slime girl that looks like his friend quickly slides to the dark elf's side with a curious look. While Ichigo raise an eye brow at the suspiciousness of the dark elf.

"Ol-chan?"

"She was quite persistent." The Dark Elf woman wasn't much happy with the nickname but let it go due to the strangeness of the character slime girl.

"Whatever." Getting up, Ichigo moves toward the exit.

"Hero-sama, where are you going?" The orange slime girl too got up.

"I'm getting some air."

"But we-!"

"Don't." The Dark elf stopped her.

"Mmmuuu…"

"Doesn't he deserve a little time to himself?" In truth, the dark elf did not say it out of caring but needing a chance to see something more.

"Ah…" Turning from Ichigo and the dark elf direction side to side, the character slime girl then decided dejectedly, "Okay…" The slime girl then slumps on the table while the Dark elf orders another desert.

…..

"….."

Night eventually came again and we find our still recovering hero sitting on a stone slab while aimlessly watching over the horizon on the small hill he was on.

He needed time away from the others. He finds them okay and all but he can't stay despite how much they wanted him to. They were a weird bunch but none the less good ones from the overly happy and for some reason clingy beastkin, Lamia to the hardy Dwarves.

He needed some time to get used to those races different from humans.

At first he was a little worried about leaving the slimes but now they were leading a large village with all the skills they acquired and even have human transformation which he finds pretty cool. So, there much reason for him to stay but there was still the question on how will he get back.

It was also quite convenient to learn from the hollow in him that time here was rather different compared to his world where a year here equivalents to a minute in his world.

No matter how much he wanted, he still can't go back due to two reasons. One, he doesn't know how and two, he was given a job by a dying goddess to helped saved this world. So much pressure and he was wondering why he was chosen for a while now.

Thankfully, he was in his soul form which somehow turned into a physical body that even the living could see him. This also gave him the perk of aging slower which might helped him still look normal when goes back home.

"Saving a world…" The job was going to be hard and long more then he knew.

"… May I?"

Turning around, our hero once again stares face to face with the dark elf that seems always to appear without alerting his senses.

"I guess." He turned back without much comment on her presence.

"That slime of yours… seems to have quite the authority here. She was able to convince me to wear this _garb_." Joining the young hero, the dark elf sat too and made herself comfortable.

The dark elf remembered her first time coming here and how sudden the orange slime girl appeared with clothing before taking her away to change complaining her appearance was too exposing.

"hm?" He glanced at her to find that she was actually wearing something like a dark purple gown that emphasized her lush dark skin and beauty. He wasn't too enthusiast about her previous two piece attire that only hide so little.

"It suits you."

"Thank you."

"….." Both just sat there without more exchange as they liked the silence and the view along with the moon light shining down.

They had their own thoughts and only the sound of the crickets as well as other animals could be heard but not enough to disturbed their peaceful silence.

*!*

"?" They heard someone falling down from up high before making a cute squeak.

"Ow… Ow…" It was the orange slime girl in her humanoid form who didn't exactly feel any pain due to her nature as a slime but response due to trying to act like a human girl.

"What are you doing?"

"Slime-san?"

Both sweat dropped at the slime girl sticking out her tongue like an idiot and giving them absorbed excuses why she was spying them from a tree.

"ehehehe…." The slime girl now standing up with Ichigo's helped laughs nervously with flustered cheeks.

"Hero-sama?"

"Sorry about earlier."

"huh?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"N-No! No! Hero-sama could never do anything wrong to me. It was me who was being a bother." She with a serious cute look draw her faces closer and closer.

"A-Alright, Alright… We can let it go." He was trying to push her closing face away. The slime girl was also clingy which he wondered if it was an even immature version of his friend Orihime.

"….." Seeing them was strange to the dark elf woman. Despite her many years of life experiences, she has never seen a powerful being act so casual with a being so weak that it was looked down by almost anyone.

"I heard something interesting…"

The dark elf voice caught both their attention.

"You were murmuring something about leaving this place." She was intresting on the being before her and needed something to spectate more of him. "…is it true?"

"….." Ichigo glared at the dark elf woman, finding it annoying that he was heard.

"Eh? Is it true?" The character slime girl quickly saddens.

She was shocked that their hero was already thinking of leaving them.

"….." But lying now after being found out was stupid. He didn't belong in this world and so he has to make use of his time to find ways to go back.

"Yeah… it's true." Scratching his head, he felt a little guilty since it felt like he was keeping secrets from his friend Orihime. "Sorry, but I have to find a way back."

"….."

Silence once again married the air as the three wait for anyone to speak up.

"I see…"

"If that is what you wish…" The slime girl bit her lip but calms down, "… I will not stand in your way Hero-sama."

Unexpectedly, the bubbly slime girl acknowledged the young hero's decision. It was hard for her for reasons unknown to the hero.

"Weren't you against it?" The dark elf asked.

"Mm…" Nodding, the slime girl spoke out with a changed mind, "But hero-sama wants to go home. I can't… no, I shouldn't be stopping him."

"Besides, it is not right to chain down someone that can help others like Hero-sama."

"….." Putting a hand on her head, Ichigo made a small smile at the girl's honesty and acceptance.

* * *

The next day came as usual and we find our hero surrounded by a number of bulky beastmen whom all carried wooden weapons.

"What might this fars be?" The Dark elf that had came out from her lodging saw the strange hero that peak her interest surrounded.

"Ol-chan Good morning~" A sleepy orange slime girl too woke up the same time as the dark elf.

Now standing sluggishly, she now can be seen wearing a tunic and a leather leggings as well as skirt made from fine silk that reach her knee. Her clothing's do emphasize the body she was in but her hair was a mess.

"You as well but can you…"

"Huh? Oh… *yawn~* It's just a normal spar, last night Hero-sama asked some of the experience fighter from the beastmen for a spar in the morning."

"And he's reason?"

"I'm not sure… *yawn~* He just kept mumbling something about 'I need to be sure…' So, I permitted it."

"….."

"Please, slime-san." The Dark elf saw that the slime girl transform back into her original form before handing on her shoulder while oozing out some drool like substance.

"I'm sorry… Ol-chan, I'm just too tired…"

Ignoring the overwork slime girl on her shoulder, the dark elf turned back to see the young hero looking over some swords.

"Hero-sama, are you ready?"

"I wonder how strong you are, we only saw you using your fist."

The beastmen he was about to spar with were excited and nervous at fighting someone with such immense strength. Being part beast they could not deny the request for a practice spar with some strong while some of the other races politely decline.

"Sorry again for asking so sudden but I have to make sure of something."

He picked up two wooden swords before getting ready at the beastmen.

*!*

One of the beastmen charged and Ichigo just stood with two wooden swords ready for anything.

The beastman swung his own wooden sword at a good speed though Ichigo quickly evaded before suddenly appearing behind while bringing down his own weapon.

*!*

"hm?" The dark elf saw something strange before making questions up to sate her curiosity.

"Ha… I guess this is really true."

**DEBUFF**

'**Elder God's curse: The forced hero can only use certain swords that are crafted similar to his own and other replacements will only deteriorate, ?**'

Ichigo look at the broken wooden swords he was carrying while glancing back to the down beastman sword which was still one piece after his sudden swing from behind.

"…." Some murmur at how their Hero was able to break a wooden material made from a tree as hard as Iron so easily.

"We're still not backing out!"

The others came while the hero hazily stares at his broken weapon with an annoyed expression.

*!* One swing was not all that hard for him to evade.

*!* Two swings from side to side were simple as he just parries them with a broken wooden sword.

*!* Three swings led him to grab one before lifting the wielder with great strength at the other opponents.

*!* His speed was superior as well as his instinct thus he quickly handles the rest using only his bare hands. He slammed down two before using basic self defense techniques to knock out the rest.

"…." In the end he wasn't satisfied at the results of his new found problematic quirk. One swing of a sword was all he could do before it breaks away, though he remembered using the sword of the princess he saved more than a few swings.

"….." Though, unlike him many of the spectators were quite happy that he was as strong as they admired him to be. They saw the sword he held to only broke due to the idea of his immense strength.

"Hero-sama…" Only the slime girl and the character slimes saw the distraught feeling the young hero was having.

…

Our hero finally sets on his journey for finding ways to start and quickly finish the job he was given.

"Why the heck are you following me?"

With his usual scowl, our hero glared at the dark elf walking behind him from a respectable distance.

"Despite the new found town's interesting traits I came for a more… valuable reason."

Back into her usual outfit, the dark elf woman was bother much by the hero's scowl since it was an expression she wasn't used to.

"That is…?"

"…."

"…"

"You're not telling me?"

"….." The dark elf nod and continues forward.

"Right… but can you please put this on." Ichigo handed her a light violet cloak he had been given by the Character slime's with the tailor skills.

"….." Stopping to look at the cloak, the dark elf tilts her head thus her revealing chest made a slight jiggle which caught our hero's eyes to quickly look away.

"Why?"

It was the first time a person of the opposite gender to give her clothing that could cover her revealing parts.

"J-Just take it!" With a huge leap of courage our hero drapes the beautiful color cloak around the woman.

"…" The dark elf just accepted it and thanked the strange hero. She only did accept it due to the remarkable deeds the young hero had done for her and others.

"Hero-sama~ Please, don't move too much… I'm sleepy."

"Yeah… and there's you." He forgot that the orange slime with the hairpin came too and now riding on his head.

"Are you sure leaving them was a good choice?"

"Of course, Chief can handle all the work since he's a better leader than me and he's just… very old. I think… hehe~"

The dark elf and hero sweat dropped at the slime rubbing her head with a nervous laughter.

It was decided by our forced hero that he cannot stayed in the town created by the races he saved. Though they were sadden and feeling scared for the departing of their savor, that was until the slime orange girl jumps in and explained how they can't and shouldn't always rely on their hero but learn to better protect themselves.

He was also weighted by the many responsibilities left on him and he felt he can't rest until he finished them.

Hearing gossip and rumors led the forced hero to travel East, the land where the Goddess that had put him under so much responsibility was largely worshipped.

* * *

**And done!**

**Harem:**

**Olga (This is gonna be a working progress since for now feeling hasn't much develop only interest.)**

**Character Orange slime girl 'O.C.' (This too only has admiration for Ichigo for now. Think of her as a confident younger Orihime.)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**See ya'll next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**Strong (Boy): It's been a really long time since our last update. Sorry about that, we had exams and I had backed up subjects to finish.**

**Kind (Girl): We just finish this one after our exams but again I want to point out that we are not good in grammer and especially the English language. So please, to those who will keep asking us to improve it please forgives us but we're ignoring your snarky comments. If I have the time and money I would've even taken classes to improve and no my cousin isn't giving up on this fanfic and we're not taking in beta-readers due to various reasons. Yep, that's all I have to say.**

**Strong (Boy): Yeah… oh! Someone asked about the charcter slimes with needed details, we miss spelled the word 'Other worlder's knowledge, it should be Other world's knowledge.' And we're gonna fix the sudden advance settlement of the slimes and others with more moderation. Sorry but we don't have much to say but enjoy this new chapter and thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach or Kuroinu. **

**Chapter-5**

* * *

"…."

"…"

"…"

Inside a castle, situated at the center of a very powerful empire known for its strength. Stride steps were made as a young princess equipped with knightly armor and on her waist a beautiful, powerful sheathed sword she attained on her last mission.

Following her were numerous female knights wearing armor that were far too revealing unlike hers, more specifically too revealing for armors. They and a number of others like noble men also followed the princess with great confidence.

"…." Many of the castle's servants watched the princess knight pass through the halls with more confidence that they had knew her to have.

What they were seeing now was a changed and different princess, walking with an air fitting for a leader. Her followers only emphasized her strength.

"This Kingdom… This land was once an empire where the one who sat at the very top was not a King but a Queen."

"My Grandmother was the last to rule with strength and benevolence. Under her rule, our Kingdom flourishes but now… too many crimes have been ignore."

"I was meek…" The young princess march pass through the keepers of the gate to the throne room.

"I was careless…" Now standing in front of the huge door that led the throne room, her followers stopped waiting for her signal to move forward.

"But after all that has happened and after meeting someone that deserve the title of a savor, I too will lead my kingdom for a brighter future."

"….." She pushed the throne room opened and with her followers march towards her father the king as her little brother the heir.

"…."

"…"

"My daughter!" With a hardy smile, the tall King that could be describes as a muscular middle age man decorated with wealth though still was a powerful warrior greeted his daughter.

"Dearest sister, prey tell where might have been? Father and I-!"

"Quite Whitley!" The young princess snapped and struck fear into her step-younger brother's action.

"Now, Now children, all is well now seeing that you have return Eos."

"Everything is not fine as you easily put father."

He still was a great warrior even after his prime as he already guessed why his daughter barge in with such hostility. He was a little annoyed but calms down seeing it was the voice of his own flesh and blood.

"Oh? And what does a young girl like you-!"

"Crimes father! Crimes you let by and crimes that slowly rot the people's trust in us!"

"….." The King did not like her tone and stood up from his throne. "Enough child, do you understand whom you're raising your voice at?"

"…" Taking a deep breath, the young knight remembered to believe in herself as her late most fateful servant and friend did before her passing.

"No… what I see is not a king."

Her words appalled the nobles that were on the King's side and gave courage to the young budding leader's followers.

"Girl…" The King's words now evolve into rage. "Are you challenging my right to the throne?"

"No father… I am not."

"Then what-!"

'**Skill activate: Avatar of the Princess Knight (All stats are raise by a single rank temporarily and the user has temporarily attained Master swordsmanship.)'**

'**Holy Sword of Hope 'Holie' has been unsheathed, all user's stat ranks has been raise temporarily and senses have temporarily evolved to detect malice and danger.'**

'**Name: Eos Arcturus 'I'**

**Race: Human.**

**Occupation: Sword Princess**

**Level: 20/50 (Level cap)**

**HP: 1700**

**MP: 840**

**ATK: 145**

**DEF: 95**

**STATS**** (Temporarily rose for a fixed period.)**

**STR: C – C+ – B**

**AGI: C+ - B – B+**

**INT: D – D+ - C**

**LUCK: 30/100'**

"I challenge the right to rule as a Queen for myself and my predecessors. This Kingdom has enough of your incompetent rule!"

"…." No one spoke as it was an ancient right for the young girl's sudden action.

Their Kingdom has a number of rules but the most important was the right to challenge the rule for either a male line or a female line, though it comes with the consequence of the challenger's life.

"….." The young princess now put everything she had on the line even her life for the challenge she placed.

* * *

**(Skill activate: Skill activity hidden) [Skills usage will not be known but can only be use twice a day.]**

**(Skill activate: Complete Appraisal)**

'**~STATUS~**

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Occupation: *_&^%$# ** **

**Race: (*&^%#**

**Level: 15 - 17**

**HP: 5250/5250 – 5500/5500**

**MP: 2600/2600 – 2750/2750**

**ATK: 320 - 350**

**DEF: 160 - 180**

**STATS** **(Will increase upon reaching a specific level)**

**STR: B **

**AGI: B+**

**INT: C**

**LUCK: 9/100 [Will increase depending upon the user's situation] [User has low luck and may cause various problems during leveling and such.]**

**PASSIVE SKILLS**** [Will increase certain skills power upon reaching a specific level.]**

**Immense stamina: [The user has a stamina that could rival a hero.]**

**Immense endurance: [The user's will is not to be trifle with. He or She will walk the ends of the world to fight for what she or he believes, despite any injuries inflicted.]**

**Self-regeneration: [1% HP health regeneration per second. The skill can increase upon reaching a certain number of levels.]**

**Hero's presence: [The user has the presence that may or may not affect his companions. If influenced, one will gain enough power to emerge their true potential.]**

**Goddess blessing: [The blessing of the goddess Luna stops the dwindling of the user's power and gives unknown blessing that only works on special occasions.]**

**ACTIVE SKILLS**

**Defense enhancement: [The user can use his or her spiritual energy to enhance his or her body's durability.] (MP cost: 50)**

**Physical enhancement: [The user can enhance part of his body to hit harder with more power using his or her spiritual energy.] (MP cost: 50)**

**Hollow mask: [An active skill that raise the user stats for a short period of 5 minutes.] (MP cost: 300) (CD: 5 min.)**

**DEBUFF**

**Elder God's curse: [The forced hero can only use certain weapons that are crafted similar to his own and other replacements will only deteriorate, ?**]

**TITLES**

'**Hero of two worlds [Enable to acquire a variety of skills]**

'**Forced Hero [Lower fame amongst humans]**

'**Champion of the Goddess Luna [Enhanced MP and HP by 10% in battles]**

'**Hero of the weak [Increase fame on weak monsters and weak races]'**

**Low tier beast slayer [Gives temporary increase critical hit damage 3 times a day]**

**ACCESSORIES**

**Goddess's pearl tears: The uses are not known until the user further level up.**

"This is…" It was beyond what she expected. Her interest and her amusement could not be hidden by her calm demeanor. This was the most amazing discovery she could ever hope, a discovery of a powerful being.

Olga Discordia for the first time in many years was feeling excited at the priceless and unpolished being she found.

"A hero of two worlds… such a title, hm…"

"Forced hero? A strange title."

"Champion of the Goddess Luna…" It was a well known fact that many and all Elven races worship the Goddess Luna but it cannot be the same for the leader of the Dark elves.

"….." Her reason for not worshipping such a benevolent goddess was something she kept to herself.

But what she did not realized was that her high magical specs were due to the Goddess Luna feeling pity for their races low survival rate in such a cruel world.

"….." Focusing back her mind to the powerful being she found, Olga gaze turned to the sleeping hero or forced hero on what she found.

"Slime-san."

"Hm?"

It was night and the only one sleeping was Ichigo leaving his two current companions wide awake.

"How long… have you known him?"

"You mean Hero-sama?"

"Yes, does he also go by then the title 'hero'?" She already knew but she wanted to be trusted in her questions.

Both turned their gaze to the sleeping hero near the camp fire.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki! It's his name Ol-chan." The slime girl excitedly pronounced as she already knew his name due to the connection she had with him but she quickly put a hand on her mouth.

"… but please don't tell him I told you Ol-chan, I don't want to him to be mad at me." The slime girl felt a cold shiver and imagine an angry even deeper scowl face of Ichigo.

"hehe." Even if the creature beside her was just an evolve slime she, the Dark elf queen could hold her amusement. "Certainly, not a word of this will be out."

"Let's see… how I met Hero-sama… I think it was a little over two months ago."

The slime girl remembered only a little since she was different then her current form and status.

The slime girl then explained how Ichigo suddenly appeared in their forest during a dangerous storm one night. She explained how their lives as ordinary slimes that was always easily killed every time day to day by other monsters or passing humans and adventurers. She explained how he had saved them and protected them from the other monsters as well as the recent agreement with the forest elves.

"Is that why you call him a hero?"

"Mm!" The slime girl nods happily.

"And is your current state his doing?" Olga always had that question at the back of her and didn't know when to ask it.

"Huh?" The slime girl Hime didn't understand before looking at her human form. "Oh~ you mean my evolution?"

"Evolution… is that what happen? I never encounter a slime to evolve to the point of gaining so many attributes."

She had encounter and studied many monster for the many experiments she did for the benefit of raising magical powers but in those encounters she has never seen a slime evolution to a sentient state not to mention a humanoid transformation.

"…" Though, Hime and her peer's humanoid transformation weren't complete since their slime bodies only took the shape of humans while wearing clothing's. Anyone could still identify them as slimes due to their jelly like skin tone.

"Do you want to know what happen?" The slime girl excited whisper to the dark elf she came to see as a friend or she was just happy to brag about her reasons for evolution.

"I would very much like to." Olga interest only heightens.

"…." The slime girl then explains that the moment they touch Ichigo when he fell from the sky, their body began to change slowly before they all seem to evolve from ordinary slimes to character slime, a never before seen or known slime. She also explained without much detail on how they even felt stronger and more capable from the connection they have with the hero.

"His skill, Hero presences… the affects must have been the reason." Olga began thoughts of her own while Hime told more tales of other things about the hero that did not peeked her interest.

The Dark elf queen was intrigued by the skill and wondered if it could affect her too.

"Why are you asking so much about me?"

"!?"

"…." The slime girl and the Dark elf felt a little spooked when Ichigo woke up after hearing their constant conversation about him.

"Hero-sama! It's not what it looks like! I mean, I didn't mean to sprout out like this! It's just that Ol-chan wanted to know you better since… ah… since we're companions? Yes, that must be the reason! Companions! She just wante-!" Her mouth was quickly covered by his hand.

"You don't have to back her like that…" Ichigo was always tense the moment he was given the job to safe this world and he felt he could trust those character slimes. "If she really wanted to be trusted, she would've asked me straight to my face."

He was now completely glaring at the dark elf woman.

"…." Olga was on the other hand calm even after being heavily glared and under the strange pressure coming from Ichigo.

"Before you jump into any conclusion, could you tell me something…"

"What?" He had his hand already forming into a fist and his legs strengthen for any kind of sprint.

"Why do you… belittle yourself?"

"huh?" He didn't understand.

"…." The dark elf stood up and points her finger at him before pointing at Hime.

"I understand you have some sort of extraordinary tamer nature not the occupation but the ability that links you to those evolved slimes like slime-san here."

**(Skill activate: Mana eyes) **She could see thin strings made of mana and some other energy she never seen before (**Spiritual pressure**) linking him to the slimes and the biggest one of them was his link to Hime.

"But you should learn the common knowledge among summoners and tamers is that the links to between them and their familiars…" She explains while drawing something in the air using a skill she developed call 'Mana pen' it gave more detail to her words when the ordinary quilt and parchment were unavailable.

"…have certain circumstances."

"…." Ichigo relax a little bit since she didn't seem hostile or readying for any kind of fight. But for some reason he knew where she was going.

"Leveling is something everything sentient being in this world can achieve by the experiences they gained from killing or completing quest which on the other hand is rare."

"But for Tamers and Summoners, those experiences they gain are distributed between themselves and their summons though at a very uneven level in this world." Brushing off the mana made detail she showed him, the dark elf sighs in relief since Ichigo wasn't reacting for a fight anymore.

"You could say, the experience share is at a ratio of 2:8 where the summoners or tamers are the latter."

"And your point?"

"You…" She wasn't embarrassed as she closes the space between her face to his. "…are already aware of this are you not?"

"Don't change the subject. You didn't even answer m-!"

"Is that why we slimes grew stronger even though we don't fight or kill, our levels increase because of this link Ol-chan is saying?" Their other companion pushed the orange hair hero using her whole body with strength that surprise Ichigo.

The slime girl cuts in the conversation as a certain question in her head has been answer.

She always thought it was strange how she and her fellow character slimes leveled up tremendously even when they weren't fighting.

Her question was answer by the fact that her connection with Ichigo has put them into sharing experiences though at a disadvantage for Ichigo.

"That's not important! Just answer me why you-!"

Again Ichigo was interrupted but this time he was pushed on the ground with the character slime Hime above him.

"Hero-sama… *drip*" She was a character slime and her character was quick to emotions leading to easily tear up on certain things especially something involving her savor. "…is it because of us… *drip* you always got hurt? I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"…." Ichigo had known the unusual way he was gaining experiences and slow leveling even after so many troublesome quests and actions. But seeing those character slimes so vulnerable within the forest elves grasp as well as how some of them reminded him of his friends and people he knew, he felt he couldn't leave them so helpless.

So in the end of a short checking of his status, he decided to not cut the link. Though, he has the intentions of cutting the link in future, when they get strong enough to take care of themselves.

"I'm sorry… it's because of us…" The slime girl blame herself and kept on saying that he would've have to face any of those hardship struggling if they hadn't steal the experiences he was to rightfully gain.

"….." Ichigo just stare up to the night sky while the slime girl that closely resembles one of his friends slept on his chest after crying herself out.

"I still don't trust you." He made it firm.

"Of course."

"….." After Ichigo fallen back in sleep, the dark elf woman still wide awake kept glancing at the two strange beings from time to time.

"Still the majority of those shared experiences are being absorbed by this one."

**(Skill activate: Skill activity hidden) [Skills usage will not be known but can only be use once a day.]**

**(Skill activate: Complete Appraisal.)**

'**Name: Hime**

**Race: Character slime.**

**Occupation: Slime Princess.**

**Level: 47/70 (Everyone has different level cap.)**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 550**

**STATS**

**STR: B+**

**AGI: B**

**INT: B**

**Luck: 40/100**

**PASSIVE SKILLS**

**Leadership: [This skill gives the user to be a born leader in certain moments.] [Level - Intermediate.]**

**Other world's knowledge: [Due to the strong link with another worlder. The user has certain knowledge of the other world. This is only possible with the forced hero acting as a medium.]**

**Physical invulnerability: [Normal attacks like swords, arrows, or any other normal attacks cannot hurt the user unless the core is damage.]**

**UNQUIE SKILLS**

**Jack of all trades: [This skill allows the user to be well verse to a certain point in all. Thus, it gives the user the ability to learn many skills mortals can learn.] (E.g. Hand to hand, weapon welding skills, Domestic skills like cooking, sewing, blacksmith, medic, magic and many more.)**

**Regeneration: [As a part of the slime family as well as being influence by the skill hero's presence, the user has a regenerative ability at a rate of 4.1% per sec except the core inside.] **

**Unnatural strength: [In battle the user's strength is on par with a mid level Warrior.] **

**ACTIVE SKILLS**

**Transformation: [Incomplete humanoid form. Acquired due to the user's desire to be close to the forced hero.] (Mana cost: 100)**

**Heal Chamber: The user's body, a slime and thus can contain others to enhance their healing abilities or provides healing.**

**TITLES**

'**Familiar to the forced Hero: The title holder will have high endurance and determination.'**

'**Unique slime: The title holder is a slime unlike anything before as it holds a sentient mind upon being influenced by the skill hero's presence.'**

'**Unique amongst peers: The title holder has the strongest connection with a forced hero or a hero of two worlds thus gained the capability to receive a number of powerful skills.'**

'**Leader of the Character slimes: The title holder has high fame among his/her peers.'**

'**Founder and Leader of the mix-race village: The title holder has high fame among different races except human, high elves, ….'**

"You're mere presence transform even the weakest monster into something unfathomed to this world… Just what are you?" The dark elf felt a rushing shivers on seeing what the being sleeping a few centimeters away from her be.

Her last thoughts wandered as she decided to finally rest for the night too.

* * *

**[Grace P.O.V] Selian Village (Author Note: It's a made up village.)**

My village, the home that I and my parents recently came to stay was surprisingly well in life style and rules even our kind could dwell peacefully.

The village was a place where races from different place could live in a peace. If I could recall them I believe they were Half Elfs, Dwarfs, Beast kin, Demon folks, also other Half-breeds and a few Dark-Elf like me.

There wasn't much monsters since most of them were really weak ones that even papa could beat easily.

A few months already passed since our arrival and I could finally play amongst the other kids my age or something similar… I think.

I could never understand how our race defines our age from the other races, also papa nor did mama never really give me a good explanation. They only thing they said was that I am still young and I should let the grownups handle the thinking and worrying, so I obeyed.

I wish I hadn't.

If I had atleast learn some sort of magic like mama and papa maybe I could've save them. My mama wasn't a bad person, she did most of her work with little help from her magic and papa was strong and didn't use much of his magic for hunting and crafting but why did they have to die… they weren't bad people. I just don't understand… was it because I am a child? Or something I avoid because I want to play with the other kids…

Papa and Mama did their best, and the only hardship I ever saw them do was finding for a life that we could live without losing each other. But now… now…

"Gr…ace…"

"Mama!"

Mama was still alive but Papa already closed his eyes after he protected me and Mama when our home burnt and fall down slowly to pieces.

"Gr…ace…" But Mama was still hurt.

"Please, Mama… Mama… get up… we have to *sniff* get out."

I was really sad, helpless and I didn't know what I should do. Mama had lost too much blood and I could only cry.

"Round up the women and children! Kill all the others!"

I heard someone shouting outside, it really scared me but I still have to get someone to help Mama.

"Gr…ace… yo..u.. have to… run."

"Huh? Mama… please… please! Don't joke! I can't leave you!"

"Gr…ace…"

I wasn't going to give up, I couldn't lose my Mama. So after rubbing my tears away, I got up with shivering legs and quickly move outside, "I'll get someone! I'll get someone to help Mama!"

I wish I hadn't, I wish I had stayed and rest with her but I was also scared to die too at the time.

"Please, someone!"

My village was burning and everyone I known… I couldn't find any of them only blood on the street and dead bodies I tried my best not to look at.

"Hey, there's still a kid around."

"The captain did order us to get all children too."

"Wait, is that a Dark elf!?"

"Aren't they extremely rare?"

"Hmm…."

I was still a child and I didn't know what I was thinking. The only thought at the time was for me to get someone to save mama.

"Please… Please… my mama help her *sniff*" Begging at the human knights responsible for the destruction was dangerous and stupid but I was still a child, I didn't know better.

"Sorry kid bu-!"

"Wait, she's said mother right? Then that means another Dark Elf and a woman too? Bet she's really beautiful and ripe hehe…"

"That's right, we might even get promotions for this."

They followed as I move with a quick pace. I didn't know the danger I just put myself and mother in.

But things didn't lead to what I had wanted, maybe living was more painful than dying or maybe I was just unlucky.

"Tsk! She's already dead."

*thud!* I fell down on my knees as I stared at the hollow dead eyes of my mother burning away with the home we were supposed to live peacefully with papa.

"Ahhh!" I cried, it looks pitiful but the knights that I brought to help mama didn't even do anything.

"Gra…"

"Mama?" Even with such horrible state, my mama was still alive. If only I could put out the fire with the knights help was what I thought.

*stab!*

"…ace.."

"No… why…" I stare as he plunged a sword into my dying mama's head.

"It's a shame but we still got the kid."

"Yeah, she'll still grow into a beauty. How about we don't report this and keep her to our self?"

"Tempting but I don't know…"

I was such a stupid girl, I was such an idiot to trust those human knights to help my mama.

*grab* they grabbed my hair and pull it hard.

"!" I cried out in pain as tears began to flow again.

"You're lucky kid, sending you to our captain would've ended with you being a toy for a lot of farts."

"We'll take real good care of you."

I was petrified at the time, I fully understand what they had said, the mama already told me what humans do to our kind and I wish for my obliviousness as a curse for the danger I never knew.

Realizing something, I quickly figured those men did not care anyone but themselves since they talk only money and pleasure.

I... didn't know what to think at the time since everything was breaking down… my life and future was at someone hands and I was scared.

"!"

"No! Don't touch me!" One of them touched me under my clothes, it was the first time something like that happen and it felt really bad and wrong.

"Hey, hey, what did we say about waiting until she's older?"

"I couldn't help it okay."

"…." Please, someone help me… I don't want to go with them.

"Come on, let's go. The captain might found out if we stay here too long."

"Okay, but just one more feel."

"huh?" What was he doing again? His hands stretch out to me again. I felt naked, it was embarrassing, it was creepy and I don't want it.

"!" I couldn't even make any sound. I was at an edge of fear, and I felt really small as they look at me with such scary eyes.

"…"

"….."

"…."

"?" I open my eyes after closing them from his hand reaching out to me. But nothing happen, I thought it was nothing until I saw them standing still and not moving an inch but shivering where they were standing.

"…." And I also saw the hand that was about to touch me grabbed by someone else's hand.

"….." I also began to regain my senses and found a tall shadow covering me.

"…." I also shiver in fear at whom that had made the scary knights even froze in fear. I didn't even look behind me and I might as well pray to the Goddess Luna for protection.

"**What the fuck were you trying to do to her?**"

"A-Ah! Monster!"

"…..!" I close my eyes again and hold my ears. Whatever the voice was scared me so much and it made me pull my knees to my chest and tried to act as small as I could.

"Get him!"

*slash!*

*crack!*

*smash!*

Even though, I covered my ears. I could still hear it, the sound of people hurting each other and killing. I don't want this, I just want to be with mama and papa.

"…"

"….." The sound of fighting suddenly stopped but I don't want to open my eyes, I was just that frighten.

*!* But someone suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me up into his arm.

"…." I slowly open my eyes but the face I saw scared me, I was still a child and a monster with scary face scared me the most.

But his next sudden words quickly calm me down.

"**Are you… okay?**"

I felt he was really dangerous and scary after he killed those human knights so quickly. But his words and the way he said it slowly calm my scared beating heart.

"…." And I also slowly found his face wasn't a face but a white scary mask and his orange hair also calm me down since it hinted to me he wasn't exactly a monster.

"….." He carried me with one hand and unlike those scary knights; he wasn't trying to touch me like them but hold me to be protected.

"**Is she your mother?**"

"Mama…" I am sorry, I'm so sorry mama.

"…." I turned and saw my home still burning down. My papa was already gone so much I couldn't even recognized him any and my mama.

"…." He pulled the short sword that was stabbed to my mother before breaking it.

"**I'm… sorry… this is all I can do**."

Why was he apologizing? It wasn't his fault but… but… now, I wanted to blame everyone now for some reason. I was alone now, papa and mama are gone.

"…." His hand, the hand that was holding me felt so cold and trembling. I can't understand him.

*drip*

*drip*

"…." Tears came out of the eyes of the scary mask. He was even crying, but why? Who is he? He's like a hero mama and papa always talk about. But even so, I too cried for everything that was happening.

"*cough* *cough*" It was getting hot and hard to breath. I felt really sleepy. Mama and Papa would've put me to bed by now.

"I see you finally come to terms with what I implied."

"**Shut up**."

"The others?"

"**I… killed them all**."

"?" There was someone else… I wondered who it was but the air it felt too uncomfortable.

"…."

"Alright, I shall handle the rest." Everything was hazy to me but I could see the person raising her staff before it shines with a purple glow.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"Rain?" I could feel it, this was rain. I could easily feel the air slowly becoming more bearable and the fire slowly dying down by the rain's water.

"Hero-sama! Why did you rush like that!? I was so worried!" Another voice suddenly appeared.

"…." Huh? Hero? Were they talking about this person? A real hero?

"Kurosaki, is that child…"

"….." I was again surprise, after the air clear out. I could recognize the one asking of me, it has to be her. Her white crown and powerful magical staff, I could never forget her.

"You're… your… majesty?" I knew her as I had gotten a glimpse of her a year ago, her Majesty Olga-sama.

"Shush… Don't push yourself." She was always so kind to us.

If her majesty was here with a hero, then everything will be alright.

With my last thought of a sudden hope, I slowly fell asleep on the arms I believe was a hero.

…..

"!" I woke up in sweat and confusion. Everything was different around and I was also sleeping on a bed.

"Oh, Grace-chan, you're awake."

While I tried to take calm breathes, I quickly recognized the old person before me. He was our really kind neighbor and also chief of the village.

"Oji-san? *huff* Everything… everything was a dream right? *huff*"

"…."

He didn't answer me but his down cast eyes answer for him. Nothing was dream, everything happen, mama and papa weren't here anymore.

"*hic* *hic*" I curled up again and pull my legs to my chest since it was only thing I could do to hide my crying face.

"Grace-chan…"

"….." I don't know what I should do anymore. But why were those humans so cruel? Why did my mama and papa have to be taken from me? I kept asking more and more but none of them was answered.

"Grace-chan, I am going out for a while will you alright alone here?"

"…." I couldn't answer him or maybe I just didn't hear him.

"Don't worry. You can stay with me as long as you want."

"….." I don't know how to think of anything anymore.

"*sigh* I'll be back soon."

Oji-san left but I didn't care anymore. What was the point of caring now when the two most important person in my life are gone? There was nothing, nothing…

"….." After a while I calm down a little, I look around and see that I was staying in Oji-san's house unlike mine it hasn't fallen.

"….." I saw a single chair, a wardrobe, and a chest that had a rope used for tying up clothes near the window and it was spilling out.

I'm calm but I don't feel like myself.

"…." I slowly got off the bed and pull the rope out of the chest.

I remember those humans saying to me, a dark elf could be sold to people and I have a really bad feeling at the pit of stomach.

I tied the rope to the wood log supporting the roof, papa was a carpenter and he taught me a lot of things like different ways to tie a rope.

"…" I made a noose and put it around my neck.

"….." I think I feel a little better. I'm meeting mama and papa soon anyway.

"…." But why are my legs… why are they shaking so badly?

I just have to kick the chair I'm standing on and I'll meet papa and mama again… but why am I hesitating?

*!*

I just couldn't do it! I just couldn't! Just like then, I'm just so! I'm just so….

If the hero person didn't came… I would've… Hero… A hero, just like mama's stories, a hero actually came to save me.

"….." I have to see him again!

"Hero… *huff* Hero-sama…" I didn't care I had to run bare footed, because like mama said to me. A hero always appears when the people need them the most and now… and now…

"I need a hero…"

"….."

"*huff* *huff*" I can see him, he's there but he's moving away from the village.

As I kept on running towards him, I wonder if he was leaving after fighting those cruel people.

I also wonder if he would take me with him. I'm a dark elf like mama and papa, just like her majesty I can use magic maybe I can help me…. But inside, deep inside, I just want to feel safe in his arms again.

"Stop."

But maybe it wasn't meant to be. I was stopped by her majesty Olga-sama.

"…" I pull my gaze away from hero-sama and stare at Olga-sama.

But before I could ask why, she explained to me my desire to follow hero-sama was not right at the time. She explained that if wanted to stand by hero-sama side, she said I have get stronger or I'll just be unnecessary weight.

"….." I would've unconsciously retorted back in anger but her majesty Olga-sama was not someone who would do something without a reason and I felt really small under gaze.

"Tell me child, what is your name?"

"A-Ah… *huff* It's Grace, Olga-sama…"

"Then Grace, I hope you take good care of this."

She pulled my hands and placed a small book with Elven language written on it. I remember Mama using one similar to it.

"Olga-sama?" I saw her moving to hero-sama side.

"…." Even though I was jealous at how close she was to a hero. I think I understand why she stopped me.

"…." Holding the spell book her majesty gave me, I felt firm on what I really want to do now.

"Grace-chan! There you are!" Until I am stronger, I'll stay by Oji-san side. I really hope I can see the hero again.

* * *

**And done!**

**Harem:**

**Olga (This is gonna be a working progress since for now feeling hasn't much develop only interest.)**

**Character Orange slime girl 'O.C.' (This too only has admiration for Ichigo for now. Think of her as a confident younger Orihime.)**

**Grace (Still a child and only has admiration for Ichigo.)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**We're only gonna add one more O.C. which will be a beast girl from one of the monster girls in that monster-encyclopedia? I wonder if that was even legit. **

**The others will be from the main girls in Kuroinu.**

**See ya next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Strong (Boy): My sister is getting married and with all the busy family moving around the house, I couldn't focus. Sorry, it took another week to post. Kind is also still moving around helping.**

**So, I'll be posting this chapter without Kind.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach and Kurionu.**

**Chapter-7**

* * *

**O.C. - P.O.V**

My name is Hizashi Buda, I am but a normal merchant that goes around various part of Eostia. Originally, I came from the Eastern region. My species could be identified to those old dragon races but rather than using the word 'species', our kind differentiated using the word 'Clan'.

You see, there are a different number of Clans amongst our specie. The strongest and the most well known being the Red Horn Clan while mine's only holds a moderate level yet still an important part. Due to various reasons, our Clan's Head daughter has gone missing again and I am one of the clan members in search of her but enough about that since another important priority is currently before me.

"Chief-san, about the goods?"

"Oh? Buda-san, you already came?"

I met this fellow after I encounter a strong monster living in the forest. The strength this fellow has cannot be underestimated, and to make matters even more confusion Chief-san was actually a slime. Though Chief-san corrected me that it was a different sort of slime call 'Character slime'.

"Of course, seeing how the quality of your products far surpasses others excites me."

"Ohohohoho! Thank you good sir, it is indeed a magnificent goods after all, my people have put much hardship into it. But more importantly, it was all possible due to our Hero-sama. Ohohohoho!"

There again with the overly praised Hero, I don't know who this person must be but it's not my business to sink in. I am simply but a merchant, even with my superior genes of a dragon, my strength lies in the field of commercial trading.

"Here are the exchanges you asked for Chief-san."

"Hm~ this seems to be in order. Well then, if you'll follow me."

I was surprised since Chief-san didn't ask for a lot, I on the other asked for a lot but also willing to give a lot for the trade.

"….." There, four carts full of newly picked vegetables and food crops wrapped tightly with a good hold on each cart. I was amazed at the clean shine they held since cultivating crops of such high quality at such high quantity was impossible.

The Radish even though is the cheapest has such a good quality that I could sell it for a high price, potato, tomato and even wheat and rice all in good quality. But I wondered how they were able to produced different seasonal crops and vegetables.

"Are you sure our exchange is enough? Even a single cart full of this would be too much for the exchanged I put forward." I only gave them 100 Gold coins and materials usually used for construction of stone buildings.

"With how much we produce, I believe this is a good deal Buda-san. Besides, I want a long term relationship on our continuing business. Don't you too?"

"I do, I do!" I might've been hype about the golden opportunity since my head nodded like crazy. If these goods were the product of a few months, my business might actually make a big name in the future.

"*cough!* Excuse me, but I too would love this opportunity for a long term business."

I ordered my men to started preparation for the transportation of the goods while I was guided around the large village by Chief-san.

"…" I never really look around much but I could clearly see numerous races that should even be in this region.

At first since it was a village I thought all of them would be wearing rags but I see most of wearing well clean tunic and pants while the women too were dress properly for villagers.

I then saw an Arachnid race walking amongst the people and quickly understand the silk material for creating the clothing of the villagers. Still, to weave this many… I wondered why they even bothered.

"Good sir, you are curious about our residents?"

"I am… but mostly how all of this was even was possible. Different races don't usually take kind to each other presence like those Archne and Lamia that have a history of deceit and conflicts."

"Ah… yes, I don't know much about their history since one day our Hime suddenly brought them home all bruise and beaten. The Hime only brought them back since the Lamia and Archne as you said are great weavers and almost matches our fellow brethren 'Pink slimes' in skill."

After the few times I came here without business purpose, I also learned that their leader whom they referred 'Hime' was on a journey with their Hero to the East. I wondered I missed them on my way here.

"Garou-san, I would like you to meet our new business patriot."

"Oh, I hope the harvest was good enough."

From what I could tell, this elderly Beastman was one of the ruling members like Chief-san. Unlike most villages, this village has a number of leaders or a council of sort apart from their real leader 'Hime'.

"No, no, you don't need be so humble Garou-san. I am the one who should be happy by such a high quality goods."

I was really happy that almost all the people here were reasonable and humble people since most of the people in Eostia don't like to pertain in any kind of business with people from the East especially Humans.

"If you gentlemen would excuse me, I have to supervise the young ones again."

After Garou-san left, I follow Chief-san to different parts of the town.

"My fellow Black slimes here are the Master Blacksmiths and have created various useful tools for our growing home."

I heard about them before after my last visit but to know that they were the Master Blacksmiths and being slime overall surprise me again.

"…" For some reason I don't see much weapon created by this Black slimes. Though, I can clearly see their extended body smashing down the hammer like experts.

"Let continue Buda-san."

I then follow Chief-san where he shows me much of the skills and residents of their large home. I learned that this area was once an abandoned ruin until many events which Chief-san was reluctant to speak out without their leader's consent.

"This is delicious, how do you make a cold treat like this…"

"It's ice cream Buda-san."

"Oh~" The name is also quiet catchy.

"And believe it or not, only our fellow White Slimes can create such good treats with adequate ingredients."

"Is it not possible for me to acquire the recipe and process? Of course I will provide the necessary compensation."

"Yes, about that… it seems our leader doesn't allow certain things to not be out in the open. If you really want it, you'd have to come back when our Hime returns."

"I see… Well, it can't be help." It was a disappointing outcome but I still gain so much from coming here anyway.

"Chief-san, I do have two more questions."

"Of course, of course, if it isn't too sensitive I'd be gladly answered them."

I sometimes felt this humanoid slime acts more of a noble man with such graceful gestures.

"The products and goods I gain from your harvest. I ask how such a thing was even possible. Since it is the time of summer, don't Radish and Cabbage usually grow on the spring season?"

I would love an answer but if it isn't possible there's nothing much I can persuade them for. Their skill and productivity was too amazing, it would be wrong to ask such a question.

"Hmm… I don't think there would be much harm. Farmer Slime could you come here." By his word, another humanoid slime with the color yellow came to us.

"…" I was curious what they were whispering about.

*!* Suddenly, some sort of portal appeared before us and none of the others around were surprise unlike me.

"If you would?" Chief-san gesture me to the portal.

"…" My mind went to a condition of complete panic after entering the portal.

Inside the portal I saw a bright land with a lengthy arch. The whole area was a farmland. I saw many more Beastkin and yellow slimes working in the field. I could also feel so much pure mana in the air. The soil, I could see had such a rich texture from my own experience. This land must be where all of those high quality goods came from.

"This is a pocket dimension our fellow Yellow Slimes were able to create but apart from this ability, they aren't able to do much like the others."

I don't know why Chief-san was disappointed since this was already amazing.

"And Buda-san, I only showed you this because I feel I can trust you but please don't make me regret it."

I shivered for my life at the sudden spike of danger coming from the humanoid slime.

And once again, Chief-san showed me around and at the end I understand that dimension provided a season where almost all vegetation and crops would be able to grow and the mana in the air and soil was also the reason for their high tasty quality.

"Buda-san, I remember you have another question."

"Oh yes," I almost forget since I was enjoying seeing so much amazing things in a single day. "Could you tell me the name of your village is?"

I had already asked others but none of them had a clue. I thought it was strange since it was such a good community.

"Oh… about that. We don't have one. Ohohohohoho!"

"…" Saying such a thing with a straight smile and laugh I could help but slip on the ground.

"We were so busy trying to create a home for our Hero and us, we never really thought about such a trivial thing. Ohohohoho!"

In the end, I stay for another few hours until I had to depart with the trade goods. After finding such a place, I will have to report to the Clan head about such a place. And I believed in the future they will be a forced to reckon with.

Hmm… I never asked how they were able to avoid the human Adventurers and Knights that always seems to be moving around the forest.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

There were a number of different Character slimes and could be able to identify with their different colors. While the light Orange slime 'Hime' their leader was a different matter and only exception.

With different color, the slimes excel in different fields. While the Black slimes were master blacksmiths while the Green slimes were excellent practitioner in the agricultural field.

While others such as the Dark Blue slimes were more suited in the combat and stealth field or rather hunting since they were ordered by Hime to be only scouts and hunters even though they don't even need to consume food.

"Smash, I'll take the other side route while you draw it to my direction okay?"

"Smash!"

Two Dark Blue slimes, one with a sharp glass feature while the other had a body thrice the size of a normal Character slime. Of course, it should be known that the Character slime's apart from their leader have to cancel their humanoid forms to fully use their capabilities.

**Race: Character slime (Dark Blue slimes)**

**Level: 20**

**ATK: 85**

**DEF: 60**

**Passive skills:**

**Other world knowledge: Expert Hunters. (Must be in slime form to activate at full capacity.) (Skill and knowledge are acquired due to the forced hero as a medium from his world.)**

**Unpredictable fighter class: (A skill that allows the user to be a skill fighter that high lights out its other skills.)**

**Physical attack resistance: Due to their body type, they have a high resistance to non-elemental physical attacks.**

**Active skills:**

**Transformation: Human form. (Acquired due to their leader's desire to be close to the forced hero.) **

**Shape shift body part: Bow, Club, Hammer form etc. (Depending on their knowledge and skills, the slime can adjust its power by shape shifting a part of its body into something.)**

The two Dark blue slimes were currently in their weekly hunting of nearby monsters, for either food needed by their Beastkin residents or just for the safety of their village.

Due to their small round and strengthen bodies after their evolution, their movements were quick, fast and precise.

"Grru?" A monster like wild Hog standing at a height twice as tall as grown man felt something change in the air.

**Race: Wild Hog Beast**

**Level: 25**

**ATK: 80**

**DEF: 75**

**Passive skills: **

**Enrage: The skill activates upon losing 50% of HP. The skills allows the user to temporarily gain a rushing strength and increase its Attack by 10+ with the sacrifice of lower its INT by a single Rank.**

*!* The Beast felt the incoming attack but wasn't able to avoid it. It was somewhat surprised at the powerful attack since it was intelligent enough to known its opponent's strength.

"Grru!"

"Grru!"

Getting back up, the beast saw its enemy whom was responsible for knocking it down with a heavy blow.

Huffing and puffing, the beast quickly charged at the dark blue slimes.

'**Skill Activate: Shape shift body part.'**

"Smash!" The slime extended parts of its body which then quickly took the shape of a large club.

*!*

Both attack collided each other with great force before the two got pushed back due to the recoil of their almost even strength.

"SMASH!" The slime was able to recover quicker as it zig-zags towards the large beast before landing a powerful hit on the side of the beast head.

'**Skill Activate: Enrage.'**

Unfortunately, the attack did not only damage the beast but also let it activate it's enrage skill.

"…"

"…." Both glare at one other before they yet again charge to one another.

This time the beast was much faster and upon their attacks colliding, the Dark blue slime was pushed back.

"Smash!" Quickly spinning backward from the recoil, the slime was still an expert hunter as it knew it was time to start the plan its friend suggested earlier.

"Grruu!" The enrage Hog Beast gave chase with a pace that easily surpass the slime.

*!*

*!*

Though, the slime was able to move faster since its flexibility was quite useful in the obstacle filled forest while the Beast had to smash through which slow it down from time to time.

There were other monsters around but since they were the weaker monsters in the forest, by instinct they all avoided the enrage Beast ramming through the trees and rocks.

"Smash!" Quickly jumping down back to the ground, the slime slides and used its transform limb like club to quickly hit the incoming Beast's leg.

*thud!* The Beast still enrage fell down and hurt itself even more due to its momentum being disrupted.

"Smash…" The dark blue slime backs into a nearby open area. It was also getting tired from all; the movements.

"Grruu!" The Beast was even more enraged as time passes and its enemy always getting it using cheap shots.

Standing back on its hoofs, the beast like a wild bull prepares for another charge since unlike the slime has a great amount of stamina.

The beast charge again and the slime waited with confidence.

"Smash!"

"GRRUU!"

"…"

"…."

"…"

***THUD!***

With a heavy loud sound, the Beast fell down due to a swift death. The reason was the two Iron arrows pierced through its eyes.

*!* The other Dark Blue slime with the sharp glasses feature jumps down from the tree large slime had corner itself at.

"Good job Smash." It was the one who had fired the arrows as it limb had extended and transformed into a bow.

"Smash!"

Seeing that they felt no more dangerous presence near their village, the two called for the other Dark slimes that were also patrolling around to carry the big beast back.

"…" What they didn't know was that someone was looking at the slimes from the beginning of their hunt.

"I have to tell the Guild master!" It was human, an adventurer by the badge on his attire and a Scout by his silent steps and lack of presence.

**Race: Human**

**Occupation: Assassin **

**Level: 21**

**ATK: 60**

**DEF: 55**

**Passive skills:**

**Intermediate Short blade User: The user has a good proficiency in the use of short blades. **

**Active skills:**

**Vital Strike: The skill hits with great accuracy on the vital part of an opponent. **

**Stealth: The user can cover his or her presence with the use of 1% mana per minute. **

The man had been in the vicinity upon a request from his Guild leader. He job was simple; to see what was going on the Eastern Forest. The reason for such a job was due to the reports of strange events for the past two months and the low number of High level monsters.

* * *

**Roaring Canyon (A.N: Another made up area.)**

With a long narrow path like Gorge, Roaring Canyon was a rocky land where the whispers of wind could be heard constantly under the hot sun or the cold nights.

Numerous monsters adapted to the dry condition of the land lived amongst the Canyon's hill sides and where many travelers have to deal to get through. This Canyon was known for being the least dangerous path that connects the land of Eostia to the Eastern lands.

***BOOM!***

Currently, within the hot and dry long gorge a large monster that looked like an over-sized scorpion with a deep dark red color was rushing through the hot land chasing a prey.

**Race: Desert Insect 'Unique'**

**Level: 30**

**ATK: 120**

**DEF: 80**

**Passive skills:**

**Fire resistance: Has a high tolerance to heat and mainly the reason for its high survival rate in a wasteland.**

**Stinger: Like almost all Bug monster's it has a long stinger that secretes Neuron-toxin.**

**Active skills:**

**Quake: (This skill allows the user to make a small tremor around it causing low damage but lowers opponents accuracy and mobility.)'**

"Ah! Why the heck is this over grown bug still chasing us!?"

"Hero-sama… *cough* should I take care of it…?" A sluggish light orange slime lazily hangs on the running prey's shoulder. It was somewhat sick to a certain level.

"You did kill all of its brethrens." A small child Dark Elf child was also being carried under his arm. She wasn't looking too good either.

"No, you're sick!"

"And you, if can't help me, stop stating the obvious!"

It was our hero, after a few days from their departure of a pillage settlement. Lots of stuff happened and for good or worse, our hero had to work full time in protecting his two companions who were both supposed to be currently a lot stronger than him.

*!*

*!*

The monster's large stinger kept taking jabs. Fortunately, our hero had an immense stamina which made him able to dodge every single shot.

'**Skill Activate: Quake. **

"!" The creature quickly smashes the ground as if making a tantrum leading to a small tremor and causing whatever was around to be unstable.

*thud!*

Our hero falls down with a painful weight due to his two companions he was carrying.

*!* Spitting out the sands that entered his mouth our hero had a enough and put down the slime and dark elf on the ground.

"I believe I should warn you again-!"

"Can it!" Ichigo had enough of running and felt it was a better idea to finish it off.

"CRRAAA!" The huge monster then rushed towards Ichigo again and this time our hero wasn't running away.

Understanding that he could now concentrate while running, the orange hair boy picked up his two companions again before he started to sprint.

"…"

"…."

"…..."

"Kurosaki, I insist we leave at once!"

'**Skill Activate: Physical enhancement**.'

"…" Our Hero Ignored the Dark Elf's words and quickly concentrated two parts of his body. During his travels for the past week, our hero learned to be flexible in using his skills under the Dark Elf's advice.

His left leg and right arm were enveloped with spiritual energy and mana. It was more powerful than the normal physical enhancement others gain from their skill due to the concentration point he puts in and his other source of power enhancing his already applied mana.

Olga had tried to learn about the unknown source of energy and even tried to produce her own but all attempts led to a dead end. She wasn't much bothered by it, rather she was disappointed.

"…" Our hero knew that the monster rushing at him had a thick skin like the monsters he had killed though it took him a while. But the one before him was bigger than the others and he knew he had to pour more into his concentration to get through its defense.

He wished there something to use as a blunt weapon and curse at himself for not picking up anything on their way, due to a simple reason as the weapon he use only last a single strike.

"!" The scorpion monster close in and Ichigo leaps with a powerful jump by his left leg before launching his right fist and at the same time the monster draw its stinger close to its opponent.

'**Unique Skill Activate: Jack of all trades.'**

'**Skill Acquired: Wind art – Aerial blades.'**

"A..CHOO!" The slime that was back on the ground sneeze so loud it unconsciously active it's skill thus resulting to a wind blade flying through the air cutting off the rocky ledge above the monster.

***BAM!***

The cut off rocky ledge squashed the monster scorpion like any normal bug would be and also pushed back Ichigo from the sudden and quick encounter of a rock and a bug.

"What the…" Ichigo was a bit puzzle at the quick intervene and the backlash from being pushed to the ground.

"…" Even Olga was surprised as she kept looking at the sluggish looking slime rolling around the ground groaning from its illness. It wasn't aware it had just defeated a monster without trying.

"Kurosaki! Quickly, the incoming gust!"

"R-Right!"

There was a reason why Ichigo ran away even though he could've defeated the scorpion with enough time and concentration.

The Roaring Canyon wasn't given the name just because of the strange whispering winds but mostly due to the powerful gust of wind travelling through the gorge at a fixed time. The wind's force was so intense it could blow away huge carriage inside the gorge and even throw off humans and other creatures off the side of a mountain.

Carrying back the two, our hero runs with all the strength he had but the roaring wind was fast blowing even the smashed scorpion monster away. With the speed Ichigo was running, the wind would eventually picked him up too.

"Oh, what the heck!" A quick idea came to mind, our hero aims his concentrated and strengthen right fist at the side of the canyon creating a small opening.

"!" Jumping in, Ichigo covered the two from some of the debris that flew by block them with his back.

The roaring wind continues for a half an hour until it lets up when the weathered turned cloudy.

…

After the constant and harsh blowing wind, our hero and his companion now were finally out of danger for a while.

"ah!" Ichigo was currently lying down on his chest as he flinched once every few times while the Dark Elf Olga applies ointment on his injured back.

"Please, keep your voice down," Taking another paste from the ointment jar she had on, Olga gently applied more on his back. "We don't want more monsters coming our way, do we?"

"I… know…" Grinding his teeth to show his frustration our hero endured the pain since it hurt more when she applied it.

"You have a high endurance skill, so this would okay."

"What do you-argh!"

'**Item: Purple salve. (An ointment made mainly by the Dark Elfs. It has a high rate of healing effect on burnt skin or other affects concerning the skin but in turn it has a black-lash of extreme pain.)'**

She had applied since she felt that they don't have the luxury to rest for long. They do have an ill slime which was somewhat surprising to her and her own situation. It was the quickest yet the most painful way.

"Firstly, can you explain to me again why you like that?"

Ichigo had a question which was quite appropriate but due to the monster chasing and canyon filled danger, he didn't have the chance to ask.

"Hm?" The Dark elf ears twitched due to her confusion.

"Ah…" Olga quickly understand why he was looking suspiciously at her, she couldn't blame him since she was in a different form.

Currently, her form was of that of Dark elf child that looks quiet harmless. Her hair had shorten and only touched her shoulder blades and bangs that use to occasionally cover her right eye was also shorten. Due to her small form, she had to wear a peasants clothing she had taken from the village they barely saved since it wasn't the first time she regressed to a child's body.

Even in such a form, the Dark elf wasn't worried due to have high confidence and trust in her overall abilities.

"It's only temporary, don't let it bother you."

She felt it wasn't necessary to tell him.

Though, the reason was only applicable for her and also due to extreme exhaustions of her mana that has exceeded to a negative number.

In this world, it takes a whole month of rest or using of high rare expensive mana potion to refill their mana polo especially for the Arc-level Mages like her. Even lower rank mages needed at least a few day rests to replenish exhausted mana. Due to this reason, there was only a small number of mages.

Olga has her own stock of mana potions stored in her pocket dimensional storage bag but decided not use them in order to observe what our hero's capabilities even more.

"Fine, I won't pry but fix it soon," Ichigo was on the other hand worried about their slime friend and easily let it go since Hime needed quick treatment. "I can't handle everything on my own."

"About that…" She still had more bad news, "It seems it would take quite a while until I return to my original form, so… I'll be in your care for the journey toward the East land."

"…" His eyes could help but twitch in annoyance as he looked at the well behaved but sharp Dark elf that always seems to have more than one excuse.

"!" He was annoyed and more prone to anger due to having a short fuse and also due to the continuous pain on his back which was almost fully healed.

*smash!*

His fist quickly launched itself just beside the head of the calm Dark elf.

"…"

"…" She was calm the whole time and wasn't even fazed by his sudden assault because she knew it wasn't meant for her.

"grak!" A small red skin demon with small horns fell down dead just behind Olga.

"Didn't think they could turn invisible too…"

"You'd be surprised the amount of dangerous skills they can hold."

**Race: Red Demon Imp**

**Level: 15**

**ATK: 50**

**DEF: 20**

**Active skills:**

**Dark Stealth: Skills allows the user to hide their presence in the shadows.**

**Poison Nails: Coats the user's nails with poison that can kill its victim with time.**

"Is it dead? *cough*" Their sick character slime in its round form came up after waking up. Hime continued to poke the red demon's body with a stick out of boredom.

"Can we make in time?" Ichigo worriedly glance at the light orange slime looking so drain.

"It depends on the obstacles ahead. But rest assure, Slime-san is quite a high level monster and won't die from such a simple problem."

The slime might be a monster will high abnormal resistance but it's still a monster and can be affected by a few numbers of elements.

"How did she even get a hold on something like that anyway?" Ichigo referred to a golden color holy chalice inside the body of the slime. They had tried to remove it but it seems it was impossible. They left it since it didn't affect the slime too much.

'**Item: Holy Chalice. (A holy item of The Empire, stolen by a master thief until it lost in the Roaring Canyon. The item can produce holy water which are very hostile to both monsters and demons.)'**

"She? Kurosaki, why would you refer to Slime-san as a 'she'? Slimes don't have genders."

"They don't?" Obviously, he wasn't well verse in RPG games and quickly assumed its human form as a way of indicating its gender.

"Yes."

"…" It left him awkward about the topic.

"Though Slime-san gained something by this ordeal."

'**Passive skill acquired: Holy resistance.' **She clearly saw the words when the slime accidently swallowed the chalice under her skill.

Picking up the drowsy Slime, Ichigo follows the dark elf girl who was guiding him toward their destination and a place where they could get help for their slime friend.

"But I do have another question."

"…" The Dark Elf got both the slime and hero attentions.

Her gaze was focus on the sick character slime.

"What exactly did you gave those villagers?" Olga referred to Selian Village they had just saved a few days ago.

She understands their pain since she had a somewhat similar experience in her past. She also saw that they weren't going to survive alone with no support and most of the different male races killed by the human knights.

In the end, they had to leave them without much support or provision since they don't having anything much either. Before they left, Olga saw Hime giving some sort of parchment that had a lot of mana concentrated in it.

"?" Hime was confused since its mind wasn't working well after the sickness causing it to be sluggish in various aspects.

"!"

"Oh, *cough* you mean the 'Teleportation scroll' I gave them." Hime then jumps off Ichigo and wrote something on the ground with its extended limb created from its body.

"…" Olga sat on her legs and scan the words with widen eyes.

"T-This… This are…" She was surprise and even more blow out of her mind since the words written down by the slime princess had mana carefully placed with each letter.

"These are Runes… Slime-san, how?"

"eh? How what?"

"…" Olga sighs since she couldn't get through much words and reasoning on the sick slime for valid answers.

*grab!* Ichigo pulled the slime back on his shoulder and Olga back on her feet.

"You can ask later, we got company."

"R-Right."

A number of shadows were standing at the foot of the gorge. They all were covered in cloaks making it hard to discern their identities.

"An escape plan would be good."

Ichigo knew that it was risky for them for fight especially with a sick and disadvantage companions. If he was alone, he might have a chance to fight without any restriction, but now it was impossible. They were surrounded and their opponents were no pushover by the murderous aura they all posses.

"…" Olga stayed silent; her eyes held nervousness. Their opponents bothered her for some reason she wasn't willing to speak out.

"…"

"…" The cloak enemies took short steps closer like a bunch of scavengers closing in on a cornered prey.

"…" Our hero took short glances between Olga and the cloak men before feeling stifle at their predicament.

*!*

With quick movements they all jumped or dash toward our heroes. Ichigo reacted by standing before his two companions crossing his arm but mostly intended to use his body to block anything.

"A-CHOO!" Again Hime, sneezed out loud during the short seconds of time around them.

'**Unique Skill Activate: Jack of all trades.'**

'**Skill Activate: Rune of Teleportation.'**

*…* The moment Hime sneezed, the strange words or letters written on the ground by Hime quickly glowed bright, enveloping Ichigo and his companions in a flashing light which also forcefully pushed back their unknown assailants.

"Graaa!" One of the cloak beings shriek like a lesser demon would.

"…" They watched the ball of light quickly disappearing into the horizon. It was impossible to follow or track it.

The written words on the ground quickly disappeared along with the light.

"…" They quickly knelt on one knee while one of them carefully held a crystal ball in front of them.

"Is the job done?" A shrill voice came out of the crystal ball which started to glow in a dark purple color.

"No… My Lord…" The one who spoke had a hissing voice like a snake.

*!*

Two of the unknown assailants quickly died after the crystal ball glowed intensely. Their master was not pleased.

"Continue you're pursue, and don't return until you are successful."

"My Lord, if I may add something..."

"Continue."

"The Dark Queen," The cloak being almost choked up in fear of their master. "…is weakened…"

"I see..." The one who spoke out of the crystal ball had an amuse tone.

* * *

**And done!**

**Nothing to say but we will re-correct some status of the 'Hime'. **

**See ya…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Kind (Girl): My cousin (Strong) is sick and I got his permission to post this chapter. Do you guys think Ichigo is really weak here? I admit we nerf him but when we put him here in this world he was already losing his power from using the Final Getsuga Tensho. The sub genre we are doing here for Ichigo is 'weak-overpower'. **

**Well, that's what I think my cousin is doing anyway. But I did hear him talking about giving Ichigo some kind of 'Quincy Archery' skills and powers from an android game.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach and Kuroinu.**

**Chapter-8**

* * *

**Eastern lands**

Within one of the richest cultural lifestyle land on the world, many race coming from the smallest to the larger ones lived in a sort of peaceful harmony mainly due to the land's tolerance to different races. Though, there were races like Dark Elfs and Demon races which only stayed for short business purposes. Even in these parts every race that was associated with the dark elements were shun from almost every land.

The Eastern lands was sort of a like a large kingdom whom called itself a 'Federation'. And instead of the usual term 'towns', the land was separated into separate places called 'districts'. Every district has a lord like every town has a mayor.

Humans too lived here but they were different from the humans living in Eostia as they were all devotees to the goddess Luna and have facial feature different from the Eostian people.

The populous within these lands has a peculiar larger population of Dragon races though most of them were either lesser clan members of their respective clans or hybrids. There was the noble's whom loved to referred themselves as 'pure bloods' and surprisingly these dragon blood nobles were quite competent than compare to their neighbor kingdom of Eostia.

And instead of a King, they have an individual whom rules them with a rather good amount of no discrimination and also with all those traits fit for a leader. This leader was known as 'High Lord. The seat was a little different from the usual hereditary lineage line of kings since male or female could assume the seat but with a certain rule or condition. This condition pulls a direct statement that if the heir to the throne is unfit, he or she will be disqualified from the heritage and the seat will be given to the most trusted council man under the High King's rule.

The current High Lord, a great red horn Dragon was quiet relief that such a condition wasn't being active on his heir but the same cannot be said for his younger brother, a white horn Dragon lord of a district near the central land where the high lord his brother resides.

"Brother, you came at the perfect time."

"Hello Elder brother." The one who spoke had a calm demeanor which could also be shown by his close eyes for the duration of his time.

"Come join us for tea brother. It has been quite some time since our last drink together."

"As I would happily like to join you, I have a matter to discuss with you."

By this point, the older brother, a large red scale dragon with his serpent like body form to his humanoid form which he usually do on business occasions with other races.

"Is this regarding your daughter?"

"!?" The younger brother, whom also transformed into his humanoid form quickly, looked to his other brother in shock.

"H-How?"

"Oh, the little one came in a few days ago asking for a stay in my domain for a while."

"That child…" The younger brother was furious at his own daughter acting and asking of his older brother of such unnecessary request.

"Please Elder brother, I ask your forgiveness for her rudeness." The white horn dragon bowed.

"Come now brother, how could I ever be angry at my favorite niece? Who is also the daughter of my only sibling whom did not abandon me when our entire family demanded for my place as the heir...?"

The red horn dragon shook his head after remembering the painful days of his ascension to the throne.

"Yes, elder brother. Please, I only stayed by your side since our father believed on your judgment as a king."

"Oh~ brother, you don't have to make excuses to show your devotion to your elder brother."

Sometimes his elder brother can act childish which he finds it quite a hassle but understands that even great kings can have quirks of their own. "Do not worry. I believe she's still in my domain. I ordered my son, Ye Qui to see she doesn't act out of bound."

"I see," The white horn dragon sighs in relief since he had gone through many informants to get this result, "Than I still have time."

"Just one question brother."

"Of course." It was rare for his elder brother to ask him something with a hesitant look.

"Is you daughter… one of those…" His question was quite a touchy one and it felt hard for him to ask his brother.

"You knew...?" Even the younger brother had a stone cold face coming out of embarrassment.

"I saw…"

"Apologizes… her mother wasn't exactly normal either…"

"Is this the reason for your concern about the 'statement'?"

"Partly but I am mostly worried for her future."

"Tea?" The High King knew there were courtesy between himself and his subject even his brother but no one was around thus he felt more at casual.

...

While the two brothers were enjoying a conversation about a lot of things, the girl whom caused her father to temporarily leave his district in search for her was currently inside a place that could only be describe as a host bar.

The bar has a large medieval building where a lot of beautiful women from different race can be found. It could almost be said as a 'whore house' but wasn't since the liquor they had was much more famous and the women's services were much pricey that the usual place. Only high grade and well known were also accepted for example; the Rank 'A+' Adventures of their lands.

"hehehe~ My lady, not there~"

"My lady, my weak spot~"

"AAh~"

"How could I not? When I like to hear the angelic lust tones coming from all of you~"

On the highest room of the place, three women of different race were doing their job too well and being dominated by their usual customer for a month.

This customer has a cool beauty expression with close eyes. Her skin tone was as a beautiful snow white while her hair has a beautiful silver shine and not to mention her silver white horns which stated her as a member of the White horn Buda clan. Though her appearance was only at the stature of a young teen, she still could be considered more beautiful than the three beauties she was dominating.

And yep, she swings the other way despite her beautiful feminine appearances.

*knock*

*knock*

"Little cousin is that you~?" With a smirk like that of a chestier cat, the beautiful white horn dragon girl turns to the open door.

"Please! Get dress! Father wants to see you!" The one who opened quickly closed it back with deep red color face even redder than his horns which indicated he was from the red horn dragon clan. He was still a child but a responsible and smart child who almost saw something he wasn't supposed to see until he was an adult.

"Isn't he just cute? Hehe~" The white horn dragon girl had a knack for teasing her younger cousin

"Is that Lord Ye Qui?"

"My~"

"My lady, how could you not tell you were related to the High lord's son~!"

"hm?" The dragon girl who was in her humanoid form moves gently but quickly up from the bed.

Pulling a white cloth that was hanging by the side of the bed, the dragon girl seems to realize something while fixing the loose kimono she had came in with.

"My lady…" The three beauties on the bed were again memorized by the beautiful being before them especially the way her hair sway gently as if defying gravity.

"Truly forgive for my sudden exit," The dragon girl bows while a number of hard knock kept on coming from the door. "…but it seems I have make my way to find something~"

"Eh~?"

"My lady~!"

"You just can't~"

"…" She smiled seeing such cute faces on the women but sighs inside since she wasn't planning on seeing them again anyway.

*BAM!*

The door was broke down and entered the little dragon boy whom had tried to come in first.

"Sister Yue Yang Buda, please, father and uncle want to see you."

The boy was a normal pretty boy with red hair wearing clothing's fitting for a noble. The boy might be naïve but he was still a responsible and smart child for his age.

"…" Outside the door three dragon men stood with spears as they were the guard of the young dragon boy.

"Sorry little Tang but I must depart for now, bye~"

"Wha-!?" Before the child could stop her from exiting through the window, the dragon girl with a smile pulls the bed sheets covering the three naked women.

This in turn made the young noble cover his eyes and shouting out loud to his guards to chase after the escaping dragon girl.

"…" Jumping off and on the roof tiles of different houses, such actions through the neighborhood made the girl gentle in her steps. Though her pursuers continue their chase and they were no slouch.

"You are allow to restrain her!" From the ground, the young red horn dragon boy makes chase since he had lost the chance to follow her through the roof.

"hm?" The dragon girl smirks again and quickly slides her right hand into her large left sleeve.

'**Activate skill: Dragon art-Dragon shot breath (The skill has a low damage but a high possibility for inflicting paralysis)**'

The dragon men guards swallowed in air before releasing all of their skill attacks on the running dragon girl. The breaths quickly absorb each other before firing off fast at its target.

*SLING!*

"…"

"…."

"…"

"urgh!"

"argh!"

All of pursuers fell down due to being force into consciousness by their target. None of them saw but they definitely felt the pain.

"…" The dragon girl Yue Yang Buda with her ever closing eye smile turned at her defeated pursuers while a very large half broken sword with a long white strap at its bottom lazily lay on her shoulder.

'**Item: Broken Zanpakto of the Shinigami. (A sword of a Shinigami who was forced to surpassed his limits. Its true power can only be unleash by the original welder hands. For other wielders they temporarily gain the skill 'Flash step' and raise their Strength by two stages if they are not above the rank 'C')**

**Name: Yue Yang Buda**

**Race: White Horn Dragon**

**Occupation: ? (The user hasn't picked yet)**

**Level: 39**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 559**

**STATS**

**STR: C – C+ - B**

**AGI: C +**

**INT: B**

**PASSIVE SKILLS**

**White scales: The user has a defense that reduced the major common elements (Fire, water, wind and earth.) by 50%.**

**Dragon eyes: Having the eyes of a dragon that can see through other's mana flow and even small amount of movement prediction. Due to this ability, the user can move around normally even if they have their sight stolen or destroyed.**

**White horn: This skill is only usable to the noble members of the White horn Buda clan of dragons. The skill allows the user to be immune to charm and other status alignment.**

**Unnatural strength: The user as a specie of the dragon family has a vast amount of strength in its original form of a dragon but only half in its humanoid form.**

**Heighten senses: The user's five senses such are all heighten to a really good level. **

**ACTIVE SKILLS:**

**Transformation: The user has the ability to transform into a humanoid form but with some features like some scales, horns and tail will still appear.**

**White breath: The skill is unique even among the noble since it's a dragon breath that is complete white and always dealt critical hit with a small chance of bleeding damage.**

**Dragon's white flames: this is unique even among the noble since it is a flame with the color of white and just as powerful as the other noble's dragon flames. It inflicts burns but strange it also has healing properties depending on the user's control.**

**EQUIPMENT:**

**Broken Zanpakto of the Shinigami: The user due to the abilities of the broken sword now is profound in the use of sword play and temporarily gains the ability 'Flash steps' and two stages increases in Strength.**

**TITLES:**

**Unique stray: The title holder is bestowed with the fate of a future with great faithful encounters. **

**Thrill seeker: The title holder seeks for excitement and an adventure thus is given a great amount of stamina. **

With a knowing victory the dragon girl turned away again only for her quick sense to alert her to raise her large blade.

*!*

Her raise sword blocks white flames from reaching her with any kind of major injuries.

'**Active skill: White Fire fist. (Only those with white flames can learn such a technique. The skill embeds white flames and strengthens their fist with devastating power.)'**

"Your insolences have gone too far Yue Yang."

"Father…"

The girl and father were quite alike from both having close eyes and both were calm even in such air of anger and annoyance; Anger for his daughter's childishness and annoyance for her father's persistence presences.

"I see you've even taken an artifact from the vault. How childish can you be?"

"I cannot assume you to merely come for such a 'talk' father."

"Indeed."

"Like the message I left," The girl drag down into a strong stance somewhat surprising her since he knew she was terrible in sword play. "I unclaimed my rights as the heir!"

*!*

Even though he was able to stop it, the head of the White Horn Buda clan was surprise by the amount of strength his daughter put on the broken sword.

'**Passive skill: Silver steel scales (The user's scales are stronger than the strongest steel ever known and can even block magic spells of a lower rank.)'**

His fist cover scales defects every strike his daughter brought on but both were not easily letting up as they both have a lot more stamina.

"Uncle!" The young heir to the Red horn Kuwa clan climbs up catching both attentions for a short second.

'**Temporary skill activates: Flash steps. (The user can blink instantaneously on a short distance and can be done continuously a number of times.)**

"!?"

But this short second was enough for the young lady to escape from her father's field of vision.

She used the skill she temporarily attained from the broken sword to disappear from their vision and now was running away from them miles away.

Her destination was towards the direction of the north due to the simple reason that the broken sword she carried had a sort of calling toward the specific direction. It excites her on the new scene she was going to see and she never regretted leaving her clan responsibilities.

* * *

**Northern region (Olga's P.O.V)**

To return here so early, what could 'Fate' possible be thinking?

"…" As I dragged the bodies of the two companions I had involve myself into. I knew not the idea of how and why here until realizing the unusual beings that I follow and watched.

"Rune magic…"

"…" Time was not on my side to wait for their raise from slumber. The life and habitant here in the deep land of the northern region was not to be trifled with.

The monsters and beasts here were not to underestimate especially the ones that guard the tower castle, the citadel of the demon king. Yes, this land was indeed under the rule of the enemy of anything good or life.

I have my reasons for holding back on any creature coming my way.

I could not resort to drastic measure seeing the amount of trusts I gain from these two on the little time I stayed by their side.

'**Skill activate: Dark arts – shadow limbs.' (From the very shadow that surrounds the user, limbs of different shape will latch out and help its user in carrying or immobilizing enemies.'**

"…" With a little help from the little amount of mana within this form, I could enchant my magic to help me carry these two to a safe place or at least a place away from the danger that always seems to lurk in this land.

The dreaded atmosphere, the stench of rotting flesh, and not to mention all the putrid energy that fills the very air, sigh... What a fitting land under the rule of a demonic king. The demon king's power seems to influence even at this distance… why am I even surprise? If there was a question I have about the demon king than it would be how and why his powers suddenly grew to such heights.

After finding a hidden shelter amongst the common dying trees, I waited for the two to wake from their slumber. Unfortunately, my current form has an insignificant capacity of mana and I quickly slump down tiredly.

Feeling so weak… this annoys me.

"…" The moment I saw the two waking up, I slowly but gently close my own eyes and fell into a slumber myself believing that the trust I have on them would be enough to protect me while I recover a little bit of stamina and mana. I wonder… why I am awfully restless these days.

…

I… woke up, but I didn't like what I saw.

Yes, the dreaded dark forest of the northern regions filled with too many dangers was a hindrance for my objective but it wasn't why I am the way I am.

"Oh? You awake now huh?" Indeed, the expression Kurosaki was always seemed to be wearing would be a disrupting mood turner but I find it precious.

"Ol-chan… *cough* sorry, but I couldn't find any good food…" And Slime-san, I could not possible be annoyed of its presence and I am even more worried seeing the holy artifact inflicting more pain.

"Seeing that were all the way up in the north, I think it's best if you don't do anything weird again!"

"Eh~?! But I was just doodling with the stick *cough* I promise to be careful next time."

"Sorry, but I don't want to be send to even weirder places."

"Sorry…"

I couldn't help but be amused seeing the two speak to each other so casually and I do certainly find it funny how Kurosaki act so responsible and even take the stick Slime-san was doodling again.

These two… my peek interest on them has grown since my first encounter on him. I saw something only a child would've believed and something I thought was impossible through the course of my life. I saw in him a miracle, a miracle that always hand a helping hand. If the future didn't hold any more surprises, I would love a companionship between us.

"Yo! I see your little dark elf finally woke up."

"Must be nice having such a cute and rare slave boyo!"

"A-Ah, thank you again for saving us!"

Humans… these three humans and from their attire and gears, I can assume them to be Adventurers. They were the reason I felt so nauseated and annoyed to even properly move my body.

"For the last time, cut it out with the slave crap!"

My blink my eyes widen for a second as I turned to Kurosaki, but perhaps I wasn't surprised as much as I thought I would be seeing that I predict him to be a person who would say such otherwise words.

"H-Hey kid, you don't have to be say it like that. We were just joking."

"Y-Yeah, we don't mean to offend you."

"…"

What lies….. I could see the arouse expression the two larger men had on the moment I saw their eyes laid on. Even children would not be safe amongst such brutes.

Humans, to my kind were disgusting races that only seek to conquer and take even to their own. But unlike my fellow people I could not be blind by such disgust or rage even if the humans have proof it too well.

I was a leader and protector to my people. As a leader, one has to have an insight and needs to see what is beyond. If I hadn't, my people would've never been able to flee from such corrupted and vile races.

What others don't know was that, only the protectors of our kind were able to indulge in a certain degree of Dark arts. In this world sacrifices were needed to be made if one really desire to gain or protect something. But now… I am the last of such protectors.

"Hey, you okay?" I snapped out of my own thoughts on hearing the strange hero's voice. Turning to him I cast a skeptical look on his face. A hero indeed, yet such word do not fit him. A protector, yes the word protector fits him better from the first hand experience of seeing him try so hard with the powerful strength he holds.

"!"

"Stop looking at me like that and just eat." And I do say, he's cooking skill is quite adequate. He is quite a versatile person.

"…" Slime-san was still pitiful as ever under the condition she was put on and I need to act right away, a being such as Slime-san is a unique existence.

"Thanks for the grub boy but we still have worked to do!"

"It'll take us a while and don't wait up."

"Thank you again, Kurosaki-san."

Before I woke up, Kurosaki while fending off danger had saved these adventurers from a pack of dread wolves which leave to the question; why would such weak adventurers come to such a place seeing that adventurers do not risk their lives unless they were after something valuable, I could not help but wonder how suck weak humans would act.

"Ol-chan, are you okay?"

"hm? Why would say that Slime-san?"

"It's just… ever since you saw those humans; you've been quiet more than usual."

How such a being that rose from a weak monster would be able to worry for my well being peek my amusement. If Kurosaki's power is really the reason for their evolution then I want to see more of it.

"Sorry Slime-san but it's something I like to keep to myself."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry *cough*"

"It's quite alright."

Hehe… Such an adorable creature.

…

Night quickly came by and under the dreaded forest of the northern region I proposed we stay for another night. The reason was simple, the monsters and demons here were no laughing matter, what you see during the day could never compare to the creatures that lurk in the night. We were safe, as long as we stayed in the camp I made under the protection of an illusionary item I had on.

'**Item: illusion dome. (A magical item in the shape of a small crystal, upon smashing the item a magical dome conceals a small area from all senses within the duration of 7 hrs. It is also a one use item.)'**

I don't know if my two companions were aware but I was quite conscious of the two larger human's strange behaviors and secrets whispers between themselves.

Like usual, a fire camp was made without needed to be vigilant of the monsters that might come our way due to my illusionary item. We eventual decided to rest for the night and laid down to sleep around the warm fire.

"…"

"…"

As I expected, those human woke up during the middle of the night. I wanted to see why they were so secretive even under our hospitality. Alone in this form was a huge risk but I am not a mere girl that only see one aspect.

"…" I slowly followed them, and on my way I grabbed a short branch while I pop out a mana potion I took out from my storage.

"…" A took one drop of the potion to let me use some abilities which might only last for a few minutes.

Moving inside a forest can cause a lot of noise even if you were trying to be silent on your steps.

Fortunately, I am a Dark elf and the one thing all elves are in common is the kind of tune they had for the forest. My bare feet steps would not be even heard by a hound with good senses.

This form was weak but it came with being extremely light. I climb the trees silently as I gaze down at the humans who were not supposed to be walking in such a dangerous land.

"…" I was not the least interested, not even the slightest spec of their being. I would not care if they were killed and eaten by the creatures that lurk this land. But my suspicion made me keep wondering why such cowardly weak humans would ever walk the Northern lands, a place filled with demons and high level monster and the place where the demon king resides.

"…" My nose picked up a vile odor, the smell was very different and as a person who dabbles in potions I've never smell this kind of odor before. Without much dilly-dallying on my thoughts, I quickly continue my pursuit and saw them picking up barrels that gave the vile odor before heading deeper into the north direction.

"…" I took one drop of mana potion again, as I knew not on how long this will further on.

I followed them to a small clearing within the land. Strange… the area looks rather untouched. I was a bit surprised such a place exists in land of constant danger.

"Put the barrels there and stack them here."

"Finally, after making all these stuff, we can finally go home."

"Can you two explain to me what exactly these are again?"

I care not for the smallest one who seems to be clueless on their objective was but rather I was interested on hearing more details too.

But they never gave him a proper answer. Losing interest, I began tp focus more on my sight as I continue watching them move barrels after barrels.

It would appease my boredom if I went down and see what was in them while they went to grab more barrels. But I could not help but fear for my own safety sensing the trace of something dangerous within those barrels if it were to be spilled on me.

The moment they finished, they rested and with the last bit of mana I had left from the few drops of mana potion I consumed I active a skill.

'**Skill activate: Dark art: Manipulation**.'

"…" I decided to be discreet in this matter. Using one of my weaker skills I turned the branch I grabbed into a short average dark color bow, low strength but enough to kill such simple and weak humans.

Every elf in this world were trained in archery during their childhood even if they have higher aptitude in magic like me, the archery skill was a necessities to every child elf. I may not be a master archer but my skill in archery is quite enough to silence such suspicious humans.

I focus my breathing, I aim with a higher level of insight and adjusted my senses to clear a path for three arrows to pass without disruption.

"…" Before I could releases my streams of arrows I suddenly stopped the moment I saw one of the larger human spoke out something.

"…" I jumped down from the spot I had been hiding.

"…" I transformed back the manipulated bow into a branch.

"…" And I quietly took gentle but constants steps towards them.

"Hey, hey, isn't that the Dark elf girl?"

"It really is, what do you think she's doing here?"

"Maybe it's our lucky day. You know how rare Dark elves are right?"

"I'm thinking big money."

"Wait, wait, I don't agree with what you two are saying. Besides, Kurosaki-san would kill us if we harm his companions. Let's just get the job done and leave."

"pfft! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! Get a life!"

"Argh!"

"Just let him groan there while we grab our big catch."

"What about that strong kid? We still have most of our equipments place near them."

"No worries, we'll just lie some creature came and took a bite out of our third member and the dark elf."

"…" Yes, I clearly heard them. The human had said 'Black trink'. The words he said was something every mage and mana user avoid at all cost.

It was a kind of herb that nullifies a good amount of mana and in turn was used for many kinds of anti-magic weapons or items. A banned was made across the land in using the vile herb for any kind of liquid purposes since there was an incident when an elf child lost his ability to manipulate large ounce of mana after consuming a drop of it.

But how did humans such as weak adventurers like them have such dangerous materials within their hands.

"Hey there, little girls should be out in the night."

"Yeah, yeah, how about you come with us and we'll go back together after we finish work here."

"What are planning to do with the black trink?" I asked them carefully and demandingly, do they not understand what harm those materials could cause by owning such a bulk load.

"Ho~ I guess being a dark elf you would know but…"

*grab*

*smash!*

"Bro!"

I used the last bit of mana this form had regained and concentrated all of it on the tip of the branch that smashed the human away flying.

"You gonna get it!" He came charging at me with dagger mostly like a human with thief skills.

"…" I quickly consume more mana potion by three drops.

'**Skill activate: Bind**.'

"!?"

Someone who couldn't break through such a weak spell will never be a threat.

"…" Frozen in confusion as he was, he shivered when I approached with another concentrated mana at the tip of the branch I guided his way.

"I ask you again, where... did you… obtain the **Black trink**?" The more I saw it up close, the more my anger rise.

"!" Before he could speak, a short sword pierced through his head quickly leaving him as a dead corpse.

"…" The one who killed him quickly came at me, another short sword blade but I wasn't someone to be underestimated.

My agility capability wasn't good but my evasive manure and quick reflexes were more than enough.

"…" I quickly took a short hop back the moment the blade was about to reach me.

'**Skill activate: Dark art – Bomb mine.'**

***Boom!***

The moment I took a short jump backward to avoid the blade; I quickly laid the concentrated mana from the tip of the branch and invoke a weak skill under my dark art arsenal that could create a trap spell.

"…" The explosion was only big enough for me to only sustain a small amount of singe skin but not for the one who got caught in it. I stare at the one who tried to strike me and to my surprise it was one of those assassins that appeared to us in Roaring Valley.

My skill only knocked out the assassin with small amount of injuries that would drain stamina to a large amount. I ignore dealing a killing blow seeing that the creatures of the night will eventually come anyway with blood being spilled.

"…" I asked the only one that was conscious, the one who hesitated in this misdeed.

"…" He couldn't say as he explained that his words will lead to the demise of his only family, though… he gave me an emblem carrying a very familiar design. It was not good enough but it will do for now.

As corruptive beings humans were, I already learned that not everything is the same and one action of a race should not accounted to all the rest.

Taking another drop of mana potion, I healed the human and I ordered him to leave and never returned to this land.

"Why did you help me?"

I didn't not feel oblige to answer him. He quickly took the hint and left.

After getting rid of the three bodies somewhere away from the small clearing for the monster that will rid of it, I continued looking around.

"This is…" The small clearing was a place I had almost forgotten and only came top realized upon finding a hole covered in magic that was clearly broken by some magic item.

"…" I see… now I understand.

"…" I took a few steps back away from the barrels and took more drops of mana potion.

What I had found built up rage within me. Those humans were not just moving barrels containing dangerous materials known to the world; they were also trying to spill all of them in the underground water that gave sustenance to even the smallest living creature in the northern lands.

Even though the land was such a dangerous place, the water here has higher concentrated magic in them and this makes the water here very precious to small amount of races living in the northern region. Even my own…

'**Skill Activate: Dark art – Incineration**.'

Such material was extremely dangerous. As one who dabbles with many materials, I was interested in taking some but learning the reason for such a bulk made me annoyed and angry.

"…" I watch the barrels and what it contained burned by my high level magic which will consume everything it can and what I assigned it to. This magic wasn't a spell that uses mana but instead uses life force.

"…"

*!* Quickly swinging the mana embed tree branch I held on the human that could not even do something as simple as a silent attack.

"…" I stare down at the pitiful unconscious human that was still alive even after taking two swings from my hits. I decided not to waste my time scanning on this fool who was clearly a low tier knight class after surviving my blows.

*!*

I do have a grudge against humans but I am an open minded person and that's why I even let one of the humans go, but merely out of boredom at such a weak dense creature who wasn't even aware of his own companions deceit.

I continued and watched the barrels burn by my spell as I kept applying more. I will not move until I saw such things turn to ashes.

…

Morning already came when I finished.

"…" Clearly this child form of mine changed to an adolescent. It seems taking drops of those mana potions indeed done some effects. No matter, I can still manage until I regain my true form.

"Hey, where have you been?" The moment I came back to our camp I saw Kurosaki roasting some fish I assume were edible.

Without really looking at me, he called out to me. I guess this is his usual way of greeting me.

"Nowhere."

"That's not a valid answer."

"Then, what if I say, "I went out to clean up some pest.""

"…" His hands suddenly stopped adding more fire wood. He must have realized.

"One of those guys came back and took off with all of his stuff leaving some random excuses."

"I see…" I was not surprise; human's actions are quite predictable.

"Did they…?"

His question was short and could lead to confusion but I was certainly surprise at such a hidden worried gesture.

"Would you believe me?" I had to asked, the form I use sometimes influences my actions and now I was quite curious why he asked after saying he doesn't trust me.

"…" Instead of answering my question he threw me a clean cloak.

I see, he must have finally notice I was naked. The clothes I had worn were ripped from the amount of movements I made added with the changed in my form.

"Ol-chan!"

I then saw Slime-san back in its humanoid form carrying firewood and a large monster from what I can guess might be safe to consume.

"Slime-san, aren't you ill?"

"…" Slime-san explained to me how it had gotten better when it belch out the chalice like it was normal. I crack a smile and patted the adorable creature's head.

"I'm glad you're feeling fine now."

"I got a new skill too!"

'**Unique skill acquired: Devour. (The skill allows the user to devour any creature it can defeat with the small chance of 5% to gain one of their abilities.)'**

I would've quickly asked more and look into detail but the changed in my form had exhaust me to decide resting was more necessary.

"…" Eventually I took a seat near the fire, a few inches away from Kurosaki and Slime-san.

The morning was rather cold and we all just sat there embracing the warmth of the fire burning as well as waiting for the roasted fishes to be done. It was somewhat nice.

* * *

**And done!**

**Nothing much to say but the girls from the series will only be added after we reach a point when we can do a huge time skip.**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Kind (Girl): Nothing much to say but this chapter is not very long since I wrote it alone. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach and Kuroinu.**

**Chapter-9**

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I know this was never going to be easy. Let's face it; I'm in some world where everything is completely wrong.

Even when I go on with a mindset that I have still time to get back and finish my battle with Aizen, I can't help but be worried. Everyone was counting on me, and now I'm here either I like it or not.

There is also something I can't explain, I know I use the technique that Tensei Zangetsu taught me but my powers are still with me in a way… I have too many thoughts on this.

I can still see souls wandering about and they are even more annoying than the ones back home.

What really tick me off are the people here more specifically the humans here are creeps and assholes than the people I thought were bad back in the spiritual world.

At first I would give into any excuse that goddess told me why she brought me into this world but when she made me watch that vision, it made me change my mind. If she believe there was hope for this world as well as the possibility for a way home at the exact time she pulled here I decided to accept her request.

"I can't believe those two."

Right now, I'm searching for my two tagged along. One is a slime that can turn into someone that reminds me of Orihime and another one that calls her-self a dark elf whom I can't decide to trust or not.

"Found them."

Since morning, those two went somewhere saying something about gathering more firewood but I got worried when they didn't returned after what I believe was like 2 hours.

I spent the last few hours trying to find them. She was right, none of the fruits here were edible and even the water looks more like a poison swamp.

I was lucky enough to sense them to only see them inside a rotting iron cage with another bunch of kidnapped girls from some other race I don't know.

This led me to the question why couldn't they just escape a stupid cage like that or how they were even captured anyway.

"…" I knocked out the slave merchant who came out suddenly with one punch.

"See, I told you. Hero-sama would arrive in no time."

"I see your point Slime-san, *sigh* regrettably you won this time."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?" They were making some bet while I was searching for them with an empty stomach. These two were just too care free sometimes, something I learn during our travels.

"See Slime-san, we were both right on this. Kurosaki was actually worried about us."

"Hero-sama is a hero of course, I would expect no less hehe~"

These two, still ignoring me and even the other captured girls were confuse at their care free thinking.

But there was still the problem of the huge number of slaves that were captured by the slave merchant.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"I've made my decision, we are not leaving them!"

"Come to your senses Kurosaki, these slave merchants are like cockroaches always replacing one another and starts where the other left."

"You're seriously asking me to let these people go and let them face a fate even you kept explaining to me how horrible it is?!"

"…" One dark elf rubbed her headache and the one who caused it stands before her. Despite in her temporary teenage form, the dark elf was more than a few hundred years old and now she was trying to convince our hero certain sacrifices were needed to be made.

"Yes, yes I did but how many times will I have to explain the situation it will be brought on to you? Killing them is out of the option, suspicious will be brought up, and taking all of the slaves with us will also be another problem as I need them to still have slaves while I warp their memories of a small fraction."

"If we're taking them," Our hero was angry as he directed her attention to three dark elves that were also captured whom she decided to take with them before pointing back to the other sub-demi females still inside the slave trader's carriage, "Why is it fair to leave them behind?!"

"Because you won't be able to handle the consequences!"

"…" Ichigo eyes widen a bit since it was the first time the dark elf ever raise a voice and it shock him a little enough to stop talking.

"This very slave merchant here is a well known one amongst the humans and demon folks. Encountering such an individual was a sheer sign of bad luck."

The dark elf queen gripped the staff she was holding very tight and this was not how she would usually be in front of others.

"Can you tell me that you can take the responsibility of killing a well known being with the risk of endangering others? You're heroic deeds back in the slave fort was also a risky one but your identity was hidden by slaves that riot back and the young princess that held the charge."

"I am not leaving them." He was still firm on his statement and his words will be turning into action.

"Of all th-!" She stops herself, she stop and think why she was so worried about a boy whom she met not too long ago.

"Lay your gaze to the side, what do you see?" Olga this time had to use other means to change his mind.

"Something… blue?" He's eyes caught on to a small blue sphere floating and frozen in place from its course of movement.

**Item: High Magic signal. (An item own by important people that can be use to send out for help from powerful allies.)**

"Exactly, that which you see is a magical distress signal for great emergence which this slave merchant was able to send out before I temporarily petrified him. Luckily I was able to stop it but it won't hold long. Neither you, me or slime-san can destroy it or do anything."

"There has to be another option!" Ichigo still won't back down; he had seen things and especially the vivid vision of the goddess of the moon shown him.

"I was begged to help this world and I plan to do exactly that!"

"…" Olga did not falter under the scary glare of the young hero. She saw great hope and more, this reason made her trying to plan things ahead.

"Armies might come."

"I don't care."

"Hero level warriors might come."

"I'll protect them."

"You might die."

"I won't."

"…."

…

A hero that was forced by fate to save a world he was not born into stands up on a small hill and beside him was the same powerful dark elf that followed him in his journey but in a different younger form.

"…"

The two were staring down at the large group of demi-humans that were saved and being transported by the rune magic of Hime's unique skill.

"Thank you."

The dark elf glance away from the moving saved demi-humans after hearing his words to her. It was words she did not want to hear from him.

"Do not thank me, I am still against this. Even fools know what a suicidal decision is… yet you," She gazes into his eyes with an annoyed expression, "… left me no choice to refuse."

"…" Both again stare down especially at Hime who was working hard keeping the rune circle activate while three dark elves that were also saved helped in lining up the progress of course under the command of their queen.

"You trust me when I don't. What's with that?"

Ichigo had always been on guard especially when she disappears on and off without much explanation but for the past weeks they had been travelling together he started to see her in a new light.

"…" She gazes into his eyes again before turning back to the scene below. Her answer was silent like most of the question they asked of her.

"You are very lucky Kurosaki."

"Huh?"

He wasn't sure why she was being so mysterious and yet budges in his problem non-stop. Making out words to him that sometimes confuses him, it really bugs him sometimes.

"Despite how much danger or rash decision you make, Slime-san hasn't hesitate not one bit to follow you and trust you which I found very strange at how much Slime-san grown in more than one way."

"…" He understood her words and knew the little orange slime girl was very attentive to his every action to the point of worshipping him like some god.

"There aren't many creatures that peeks my interest and trust," Still in her teenage form, the dark elf girl leans on his strong arm. "So please, don't make rash decision anymore like today."

"I…" He couldn't promise anything, but he did warn them it was going to be dangerous wherever he went.

He already knew that his luck was terrible that it was even stated in numbers. But it doesn't mean that he can't have the strength to protect them.

"Kurosaki?"

"I told you before, I'll protect them."

"Indeed, you most certainly did." For some reason, the dark elf girl felt a warm feeling which she hasn't felt for many years but shook it off wondering if she should trust such a feeling.

Whenever they talk to one another a sort of pleasant silence always seems to floating around between them.

"I'm done~!" The humanoid orange slime girl runs up to them with the same giddy and cheery expression.

Now, that their companion had finally finish transporting ever slaves as well as killing the well known slave merchant our hero firmly decided to take in the responsibility when others might come for them.

"Let's go."

They followed his lead and Ichigo moves again with his companion's right behind to follow where ever he was going.

The three dark elves girls who had been captured didn't go through the transportation rune and decided to follow their queen to their home.

"Slime-san, aren't you tired?"

"No~ Why?"

"You did use a lot of mana to stabilize the rune."

"I guess… but I'm honest I'm not tired Ol-chan."

"I'm glad."

Hime stare at the dark elf who was staring onto Ichigo's back with a difficult expression.

*grab!*

"Slime-san?"

"Let's go Ol-chan!"

Olga was surprise when the slime girl grabbed her hand and rushed forward to catch up with our hero who was walking ahead. The other dark elf girls too move faster to follow in suit.

'**SURVIVAL QUEST INTIATED: PROTECT THE INNOCENCE FROM THE HORDES'**

'**For a fix time of three days, the hero will have to protect the ones around him alone to show his conviction and his resolve. Demons, monsters, humans will come in hordes. The quest will be activated in the next hour.'**

'**Rewards are unknown.'**

Our hero saw it and grip his hand tightly into a fist ready for the next obstacle fate was going to throw at him.

* * *

**Yue Yang Buda P.O.V**

Truly being free from ones fate was and still is an intoxicating feeling I believe I won't be able to forget. The feeling of the wind, the whispers of the nights and the absence of overcrowded lands as far as the eye can see… oh how I love this adventurous life.

Father must be furious hehe… I couldn't care less about what he thinks. Yes, at my level and lack of experience I won't be able to defeat him but it doesn't mean that he can catch me.

"…" I stare into the broken large blade that I _borrowed _from the clan's vault. Its origin and ownership was ours to hold like all the others that have been brought down through our clan's generation. No, this sword might not be ours to hold but it contains much power that the clan leaders decided to hide it from view.

*!*

*!*

*!*

Despite its terrible and ruff appearance, this sword cuts everything with a powerful force. And the fact that it provided me with the skill to teleport from a short distance instantaneously constantly made me glad I took it with me.

Still… it isn't mine. From its description, its true power was still unlock and no one other than its true master can unseal this great power.

I did not have to search much as the sword leads me the way to its owner; a being called a 'Shinigami' a word I was not familiar with. I was interested on seeing what kind of being holds such power to unlock a blade even my father's white scales couldn't properly block.

As I left my homeland, I knew not of the dangers that will come my way and yet I followed the sword's direction.

My journey to find the sword's owner lead me to the Northern region of Eostia, a barbaric land filled with lower forms of creature both dangerous and disgusting. There was a rumor that the demon king resides in this very land and yet I still move on.

"…"

I was a descendent of the proud race of the dragons and there with extremely good accurate vision I saw someone.

I climb up the highest tree of my current surrounding and I saw that someone moving at incredible feats no normal being could achieve.

At first I believe the being was a human but his movements, his powerful strikes were not techniques humans use. Yes, this one was fighting hordes of monsters that I assume were mid level monsters in the region but none the less powerful.

He wasn't holding anyway weapons of his own. From my observation, I can clearly state this one fights with just his bare fists and legs. Well, he does sometimes steal weapons from the monsters like the ogre's club only to be shattered by his one swing.

He was also wearing a mask; a very threatening mask that made me flinched a few times.

I also did saw a barrier placed behind him where he was corned from every direction by monsters. Inside the barriers, I saw dark elves that were very rare to see even one and some sort of slime with humanoid features. I had many thoughts but I couldn't understand the idea why they were in such a place and situation.

"Is he protecting them?"

I quickly stopped my train of thought and quickly pull out the large I carried to be swing down which dealt a quick death for the monster that came from behind.

"…"

I killed one but the rest didn't come at me instead they dash passed me and head to the masked being. I wonder, were this monster controlled? Seeing they all seems to ignore everything other than the masked being.

Seeing his capabilities and strength I decided not to intervene as I believe he could defeat all that comes his way.

….

The next day already came and yet… he's still fighting, his speed and strength seems to slow down by a small margin but he's still fighting.

He is using everything that could be use to fend off the creatures even the corpses of the monsters he killed were use from their bones to their severed limbs, he must be tired to be using such barbaric tatics.

So many corpses in a set of place, I could not even ignore the rotting smell.

I tried to intervene and help but I couldn't for some reason. Something was stopping me from aiding the mask being and so I could do nothing but watch the same scene of his fists and legs brining down every monsters coming his way.

I felt pity for the masked being and I decided to stay for a little while.

….

This is just pure torture for anyone to see. Another day and the third day for the constant slaughter and fight of the masked being, this time, demons and humans came in great number with good strategist to fight and kill the white masked being.

The level of the demons, monsters and humans weren't all that high to be threatening to a skill warrior but the scale of their sheer number was too great even a developing kingdom wouldn't be able to fend off and yet here this being was pushing them off protecting the ones behind him.

Despite the clever humans tactics he was able to by pass such tricks and jump over them with overwhelming will and strength. With just his bare hands he continues to fight so many armed creatures without the intention to falter.

I was impressed, I was amazed and I was completely intrigued with this white mask fellow.

Night quickly came by and then everything finally stopped. The remaining humans and demons retreated and there he dropped to his knees drench in the blood of his enemies before suddenly falling down to rest after his victory.

"…" The owner of this powerful broken sword, I've found him. My heart beats rapidly with excitement as I watch his companions tending to his well being.

* * *

**And done!**

**Announcement!**

**We are putting this fanfiction on hold since creativity is being a bit pickle with us and we wanted to finally start on the continuation of 'Another chance.' So, hope you guys can wait. Eventually we'll still update this fanfic again but at a much slower rate than the others.**

'**Strong' said that we'll stop this fanfic and put up for adoption when we reach the part where this story will meet a major time skip to be continued in the anime and novel versions. I know we said that we're not putting up for adoption but we kind of change our mind to a certain point.**

**Anyway, bye!**


End file.
